The gift of music
by killerprincess112
Summary: Wolfram an average boy that lived in new york is forced to move to Japan Starting a new life Yuuri a rich boy who wants to be normal meets Wolfram accidentally at a singing competition Can these to become friends or something more? -With Yumi-chan Hamano-
1. Chapter 1

**Eve: This is ~Another~ Co-write with Yumi. **  
><strong>Yumi: *Nods* Yup! <strong>  
><strong>Eve: Now go Yumi you start us off first! <strong>  
><strong>Yumi: Do I have too? <strong>  
><strong>Eve: Yes! <strong>  
><strong>Yumi: Can I complain about this? <strong>  
><strong>Eve: No. <strong>  
><strong>Yumi: *Sighs* I'll start..<strong>

* * *

><p>Wolfram was mad. Maybe not mad but definitely upset. His life in New York was more than great when this happened.<p>

~Flashback~

"Oh, Wolfie!"

"What is it, mother?"

"We're moving to Japan!"

"WHAT!"

"We're moving to Japan silly.~"

"Why!" He asked, Louder then necessary.

"Gwen, He got a promoted in his business! They need him to go to Japan so pack your bags."

End of Flash back.

There he sat row A-2 of the airplane, His mother to the left of him and his brother Conrart to the right of him, Gwendal in the business class of the airplane was talking with his manger.

Wolfram was listening to his music when his mother decided to talk to him how wonderful Japan is. Wolfram turned up the volume to block his mother out.

Cecile continued talking unaware to her son, Blocking her out, She shortly began talking about how much more amazing Japan would be then New York. Then she went on a small rant on why change is good for the soul.

Wolfram ignoring his mother, Closed his eyes, Nodding his head to the music.

Cheri looked at her son and saw him nodding with his eyes shut. She thought that he was listening and agreeing with her so she continued talking.

Conrart looked over at his mother and brother, Sighing alittle as he nudged his brother.

Wolfram, Feeling the nudged coming from his brothers side, Sighed and ignored.

Cecile kept going on and on about the fashion they had in Japan.

~After the Airplane ride~

Wolfram waited for his brothers to get the rest of their luggage.

He looked around the airport and spotted a group of girls staring at him with flirtly smiles. But they were a lot older than him and he had no interest in them.

Wolfram turned his head and watched his brother Gwendal pull his mother away from the quick growing crowd of males that were surrounding her.

Cecile being pulled away from the crowd smiled a little and waved, following after her oldest son.

Conrart brought the luggage's by him self and already had them in the car, By the time the rest of them made it to the car. Wolfram still silent listening to his music, Who could blame him? He loved his life in New York even worst he had to transfer to a different school in the middle of the second semester.

'A new school equals more annoying fans..' He thought as they slipped into the taxi.

Gwendal sat in the front sit so his mother is forced to sit in the back. Conrad sat in the seat behind the driver with Wolfram in the middle and Cheri sat the furthest away from the driver.

Cheri pouted the entire trip and Wolfram was still listening to his music, having no intentions to stop. Because if he did, his mother would talk non-stop!

When they arrived to their new house, Wolfram growled and then sighed, exiting the car after his mother and slamming the taxi door shut. Leaving Conrart to open the door closest to the street.

Wolfram took his baggage and stood around the door, waiting for the door to the house to be opened.

Cheri, holding nothing but the key, bounced happily to the door, where Wolfram was standing impatiently.

Wolfram was about to complain when Conrad place his hand on his shoulder.

Wolfram lazily looked up at his brother and pushed his hand off of him

Conrad let a small smile out at his younger brother, Who scowled in return.

Cheri then opened the door to the new already partially furnished home.

Gwendal who was paying the Taxi driver, Looked back at his family and nodded towards them meaning for them to enter.

Wolfram yawned and entered the house after his mother, Taking his blue ear phone out. "Wheres my room?" Was all he said after his quiet ride.

"Pick one!" Cheri said happily as she wandered into the kitchen.

Wolfram walked upstairs to look at the rooms.

The first one he saw, Looked like one most suiting for his mother, The walls were a creamy white color and the bed was placed in the middle of the room against the back wall.

He left the room and aimed for the second one, It was slightly smaller and the walls were very pale blue color.

Wolfram decided this would be his new bedroom, As he made his way into the room he threw his bags in the middle on the floor then laid across his new bed, Leting a soft silent sigh escape his lips.

Now he was in a new country and need to adjust to this new life. Wolfram rolled onto his side and sighed again. His life in New York was great. He had friends, the girls were starting to back off and now he moved. To a new country that he doesn't know a lot about.

'Why must life be so tough?' Wolfram thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: How was that?~ <strong>  
><strong>Eve: Its kinda short.. <strong>  
><strong>Yumi: Its the FIRST chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Eva: Good point! Next time it will be longer! <strong>  
><strong>Yumi: We will update sooner if you review, Before Eve disappears again. <strong>  
><strong>Eve: Yeah please review while I try NOT to disappear.<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eve: Its finally done!  
>Yumi: Yeah it is.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfram awoke bright and early due to falling asleep earlier then normal.<p>

It was his first day at his so-called new school which so far he hated already.

"Wolfie!" Cheri ran into Wolfram room and scared him. He was so startled that he hit his head on the wall. Now he was grumpy with a sore head.

"What is it mother?" Wolfram asked as he rubbed his head.

"Here's your school uniform!"

Wolfram eyed the black uniform she waved in her hand, As she smiled.

"B-Black..Wait. We have to wear uniforms here?" He said annoyed.

"Yes! But don't worry this uniform will look great on you." She said.

Wolfram scowled as his mother walked in the room and sat on his bed.

"Now listen baby, Its a new school try to fit in. Okay?"

"Mother..I understand." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm in his tone.

"Do we need to have the 'talk' again?" She asked giggling abit.

Wolfram shook his head. "No mother I remember last time's talk. I'll get ready now." He said as he quickly got off of his bed.

Wolfram took the uniform out of his mother's hand before she decided to dress him. She didn't seem to want to leave and Wolfram sighed.

"Mother, I can't change with you in here" Wolfram said, looking at his smiling mother.

"Oh Wolfie, why so shy?" Cheri asked.

"Just leave!" Wolfram blushed and pushed his mother out. He shut and locked the door before she had a chance to come back in.

Wolfram eyed the uniform in slight distaste. It's not like he doesn't like it but it was ALL black!

Wolfram quickly got dressed, Then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Good morning, Wolfram" his second brother greeted.

"Morning" Wolfram mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You don't seem to happy." Gwendal stated as he came down the steps.

"Gee I wonder why." Wolfram retorted as he began to eat some of the eggs that his mother prepared for them.

Conrad sighed alittle at his youngest brother. "Wolfram." He began

"I got it no need for a lecture" He said annoyed.

"Good morning!" they all turn around to see their mother wearing something that they think is a suit.

"Mother?" Wolfram began.

"Mom. You look all dolled up~"

"Mother are you going for the job interview?"

"Of course not!" Cheri said before giggling "I'm meeting with Wolfie's principal!"

"WHAT!" Wolfram shouted as he stood. "You have to come to school with me too?" He complained.

"Do you not want me there?" Cheri asked with a puppy dog face.

Wolfram sighed at this "Whatever you can come. Just don't embarrass me." He crossed his arms and left the table.

"Is Wolfie mad at me?" Cheri asked as her eyes started to water.

Gwendal and Conrad sighed at the same time. "No mother he's just mad." Gwendal said as he yawned and began eating.

Conrad smiled alittle "Yeah he's just upset, Probably tired too." He said reassuring his mother.

"Mom are we going yet?" Wolfram called out impatiently

"Yes. Of course!" Cheri said and ran over to glomp her son.

'Bi-polar' the two brothers thought as they continued eating breakfast.

Wolfram caught his mother in his arms "M-Mother." He said as he began exiting the home.

"How do you think he will do?" Conrad asked.

"If the principal calls, We already know." Gwendal replied

"Then I'm hoping the prinicipal doesn't call because of mother" Conrad said and Gwendal sweat dropped.

Cheri soon started dragging her son to the school since they only lived around the corner from the school.

Wolfram sighing, Began to walk and keep up due to not wanting to be embarrassed by his mother dragging him.

"Excuse me" Cheri said seducitivly "Where is the prinicipal's office?"

"Turn left and it's on the right hand side, you can't miss it" the double-black replied. He was unaffected by Cheri's charms and looked like he was in Grade 12.

Wolfram smirked at this action.

Cheri pouted abit and nodded, Unpleased with the reaction she got. "Okay thank you." She said and began dragging Wolfram to the office

"Here we are!" Cheri exclaimed as Wolfram stands up straight. He looks around and saw no one around.

"Come on, let's go in" Wolfram said, taking the lead this time.

"Oh my big boy! Your going to protect Mama right?~" Cheri said.

Wolfram nodded slowly and walked in to the office and locked eyes with the principal.

"Hello there, you must be Wolfram" he said with a warm smile and shook Wolfram's hand "And you must be his mother"

"Cecile von Spitweg, nice to meet you" she greeted with a seductive smile, Causing the Principal to blush.

"The information I have here says that you came from New York" the prinicipal said as he types on his computer.

"Yes. We came a long way here" Cheri said.

Wolfram groaned crossing his legs and stared out the window.

"Oh is that so? How fluent is your Japanese?" He asked Wolfram.

"Horrible." He said annoyed and Cheri nudged him.

"Well, your japanese sounds fine. Do you teach him?" he asked.

"Of course. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" Cheri said and leaned closer to him.

" A normal one" Wolfram grumbled.

The principal ignored Wolfram's last remark and leaned closer to the female. "Oh I see." He blushed lightly

"What time does class start?" Wolfram asked and the prinicipal quickly recomposed himself.

Cheri moved back and laughed alittle.

"A-Actually it started five minutes ago." He began.

"Well then we should leave and get me to class. Shouldn't we?" Wolfram said smirking.

"Oh Wo-" He mother was cut off.

"Good-bye mother. I'll see you at home." He escorted her to the door.

"Bu-" She was cut off by the door. "Good-bye mother."

Wolfram stood and eyed the principal. "Well are we going now?" He asked.

The principal nodded and stood "Yes right away." He said and opened the door and began going down the hallway Wolfram walking behind him as they soon reached class B-3.

The prinicipal opened the door and they stepped in. Everyone in the room stood up and greeted the principal.

Wolfram just followed behind silently as the Principal greeted the students and whispered something in the female teachers ear.

"Class! This is Wolfram Von Bielefeld. He's our new student!"

The females stared in Awe at the blonde

Everyone was very interested in the new comer but one.

"You can sit behind Shibuya" she said "Sit at the empty seat"

Lucky for Wolfram, the empty seat was in the back corner.

He walked down the row, with everyone staring at him like he was a celebrity or something.

On his left was a double black kid, whose was the only one that didn't seem interested on him.

Wolfram sighed and sat down crossing his legs and pulled out an empty notebook, Slightly relieved that the one he was sitting behind wasn't interested in him.

Wolfram looked outside the window and yawned lowly and pulled out a pencil.

"Attention everyone!" the teacher said and everyone turned around.

Wolfram started sketching the teacher since he was bored.

The teacher sat on her desk then began reading english from a note book.

"Please repeat what I just said in Japanese, Shibuya."

Wolfram looked up to the kid named Shibuya.

"Perfect." The teacher said and allowed him to take his seat.

"Murata, Read page 281 paragraph 5 in english for us?"

Murata stood up and began to read what the teacher told him to.

Wolfram looked towards the boy called Murata who was reading.

"Wolfram." The teacher called out.

Wolfram stood up and held the book open.

"Can you read to us, The next paragraph in Japanese for us?"

Wolfram blinked and nodded then began reading, Trying his best to remain focus and making small screw-ups.

"Very good" the teacher said and moved onto the another student. She did this for 30 more minutes.

Wolfram sighed and waited for class to end, Soon after it did. "I thought it would never end!" He thought and stood.

Wolfram was first to stand and make an exit but his attention was caught by the Murata boy. "H-Hey Von Bielefeld? You know where the next class is?" He asked him.

"..No.." Was Wolfram's hesitant reply

"Hey Shibuya? Would you like to-"

"No" came a cold reply. SOme of the girls sigh in a girly way and look at him with a dreamy way.

Wolfram blinked at the Shibuya kid and shrugged. "He seems popular and stuck up. I don't like him." Wolfram said and began walking not even caring if Shibuya heard him or not.

Murata following Wolfram, Sweat dropped alittle following to Blonde.

"So what class do you have next?" Murata asked him.

Wolfram held up a note "It says history.." He replied.

"It does say history right? That ladies hand writing is sloppy and hard to read."

"You try reading it!" Wolfram said and handed Murata the paper.

"I would say that's History"

Wolfram nodded "So where is it?"

Murata laughed sheepishly and began walking in the other direction "We're going the wrong way."

"Smart"

"You should have told me earlier"

"Hey I'm the new student. You should know." Wolfram retorted.

"I can't read minds." Murata sang.

"Should have asked before we left.~"

"You got me there, Von Bielefeld."

Murata showed Wolfram the room he's in and left for his own class.

Wolfram sat in a seat all the way in the back. 'Can't this school be over with?' He thought

He looked around the classroom and saw the Shibuya kid again.

'Is he a stalker or is my life just a joke?' Wolfram thought as she feel the gazes of many girls on him.

Shibuya, Made his way in front of the blonde.

Wolfram looked up. "Yeah?" He rolled his eyes abit.

"Are you following me?" he asked smuggedly.

"Who in the right mind would follow you?" Wolfram said.

Yuuri leaned closer and Wolfram felt his heart racing. Yuuri stopped and whispered in Wolfram's ear "You" 

Wolfram blushed alittle. "L-Like your worth following-! I hardly know you." He said stuttering and moving back quickly. 

"Sure" Shibuya said and walked back to his seat. 

Wolfram blinked and sighed his blush slowly fading. 'Whats with him?' He thought as the teacher walked in. "Class! Turn to page 57 and get out your note books, We're having an open book test." He said and wrote on the board.

'Great, a test on the first day. Just great' Wolfram thought bitterly.

The teacher handed Wolfram a book. "Since your a new student you haven't gotten the book." He said and walked away before Wolfram could say something.

Wolfram scowled and began to turn the pages and started filling his note book in, The whole class was silent the full 1 hour of the class.

Wolfram was finished with his 'test' with 10 minutes to spare. He looked at the teacher who was writing something. His eyes fell on Shibuya.

'Why did he think I was following him...' He thought about it long and hard.

Shibuya looked at Wolfram who was watching him and scowled.

Wolfram blinked.

'What is his problem? He was flirting with me and now he's looks like I tried to kill him!' Wolfram thought as he looked back at his sketch.

'I knew that blonde was following me..Must be another one..' Shibuya thought and looked foreword as the class bell rung.

Wolfram packed his stuff, along with his new textbook, as Shibuya left the class. Wolfram watched as he left and a few girls followed him out.

* * *

><p>Eve: FINISH.<br>Yumi: It was so long we had to split it in two we aren't done the rest of the second half yet.~  
>Eve: Also if you were wondering, Wolfram and Yuuri have not met yet, They will still be meeting officially at the singing competition.<br>Yumi: Yup!~


	3. Chapter 3

When Wolfram walked out of the classroom, he saw Murata. "What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked.

"Waiting for you" he said with a bright smile.

"How did you- Nevermind..." He sighed and began walking.

"Lets go." He said walking with Wolfram to the next class.

"So we have Science together?" Wolfram asked.

"Apparently" Murata said.

"I'm just hoping that Shibuya kid isn't here" Wolfram mumbled.

"Why what happened?" Murata asked.

"I told you I don't like him! I was just sitting in class and he came up to me and accused me of following him! Who wants to follow him? I seriously can't stand people like him." Wolfram said turning to the next hallway "I don't know about that Von Bielefeld, there are quite a bit of people who would" Murata said as they entered the classroom.

Wolfram laughed a little "I'd hate to be one of them." He said as he sat by Murata.

"So were you following him?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Don't worry! I was just kidding Von Bielefeld.~"

"Don't joke like that."

They silenced for a few seconds and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Welcome! Are you ready for something exciting to do today!" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

"Nope.." Wolfram mumbled.

"Oh! Do I spot a new student?" She smirked abit and sat at her desk.

'Why do I get a bad feeling..' Wolfram thought

"Introduce yourself!"

"I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld"

"Interesting name! I never heard of it before"

"Not many people have it."

"What do you do?~"

"Go to school."

"Hobbies."

"Reading?"

"Hmm..Not much of a speaker are you."

"Nope."

"Come up to the class."

Wolfram sighed and stood making his way to the front of the class

"So do you like Science?" she asked as she hands him a textbook.

"It's not my passion"

"I see. Well today your going to LOVE science."

"No not really."

"Then I'll make sure it happens!

"Can I sit down now?"

"Nope! Your going to be part of my experiment. We are going to do an old lesson you all learned from when younger, Unless you haven't."

Wolfram stood in the front of the class ignoring the Goo-Goo eyes the females made.

"What would this experiment be?" Wolfram asked cautiously.

"If the average human body can survive an explosion from twenty feet away!" She said happily her pink hair waving.

"WAIT! WHAT!"

"Um, teach" someone spoke up "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Of course not! You all get helmets!"

"I refuse!"

"You'll get an F if you do."

"." The principal spoke.

"Oh. Class open up to pages 47." She said innocently as she walked over to the principal. "Our teacher isn't normal, is she?" Wolfram asked Murata when he got back to his seat. "Not really" Murata said "She's a good teacher with crazy ideas"

"I'll say..I have to give her credit, She's the first teacher I'll go to when I want a plan to hurt someone..." He said in a whisper.

"And why?" Murata asked curiously.

"Ah, no reason" Wolfram said as reality crashed down on him. He wasn't in New York anymore. Murata doesn't really know much about him and vice versa.

"Hmm, Alright then." He began to look down at his book and began reading Wolfram did the same. His mind sometimes wandering off to who the heck that Shibuya person was and why he was so cold. Maybe because he's annoyed by his fangirls, remembering the time the girls were sighing in their girlish way. Just remembering this, gave Wolfram the chills.

Wolfram's gaze averted to the window, Class flew by because he payed no attention to it. He was still upset because he had to move, This Murata character seemed to be nice too. So he was lessening up a little but only Murata took notice to this.

"Would you like me to show you the Cafeteria?" Murata asked.

"Would you like me to get lost and probably chased with girls?" Wolfram asked in a equally sincere voice.

"Point taken"

Wolfram smirked and grabbed his bag, Walking out with Murata, Hearing whispers from around them.

"It seems your really popular" Murata said as they walk down the hall.

Wolfram arched an eyebrow "You can have the popularity if you want. Because I really don't." He said while they continued to make their way passed crowds and passed a familiar black haired male.

Wolfram realized who walked past him and looked back. There was a group of girls falling him but he seemed to be ignoring them.

"Whats his deal? He's so popular and he isn't even that cute.." Wolfram mumbled, Blushing because he remembered when Shibuya whispered in his ear. "You just don't know him like they do" Murata said.

"Like they do?" Wolfram asked.

"You see, Yuuri is actually a rich kid" Murata said and Wolfram's eyes widen "He was really kind and gentle in nature. He used to live a normal life until someone found out that he was rich and he changed"

"Changed?"

"He become popular but cold to everyone around him. I used to be his friend but now he hardly talks to me" Murata said.

Wolfram nodded in understanding. "Oh I see..Is that why he accused me of following him?"

Murata shrugged "I don't know why. I just know the truth and that's what I just told you. So its best to ignore him."

Wolfram nodded again "Right."

They made their way into the cafeteria.

"I noticed that your Japanese isn't very good. Where are you from?" Murata asked.

Wolfram blushed slighty from embarrassment

"New york." He said as they waited in line.

"Oh so you came from America. I knew there was something foreign about you!" Murata Laughed.

"Well what doesn't say foreign about blonde hair and green eyes?" Wolfram arched an eye brow as he grabbed his lunch, Which was a sandwich and chocolate milk.

"Point taken again." Murata grabbed the same as Wolfram and they headed for an empty table.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"

"Murata, Where are the rest of your friends?"

"I don't have many.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like the type of person that everyone wants to be friends with."

"Nah I'm a nerd to the females."

"Pfft.. For a nerd you don't seem that smart."

"What that supposed to be a compliment?" Murata asked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"If thats what you want it to be." Wolfram said, Looking back to see if he spotted anyone.

"Who are you looking for? Shibuya?" Murata teased.

Wolfram blinked and almost choked on his sandwich. "A-As if-!" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then who were you looking for?" Murata asked.

"No one..I was just making sure 'HE' was not here I can't stand being in the same room with him!" Wolfram said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't come here for lunch" Murata said and Wolfram looked at him, wanting him to continue "He's sometimes on the rooftop, outside and sometimes no one can find him"

"What do mean 'no one can find him'?" Wolfram asked curiously. Even though he didn't like the kid, he can still know more about him.

"Like I said, no one can find him. He simply disappears"

Wolfram nodded in understanding. "I see. So he's like the 'silent' type?"

"Pretty much." Murata replied as he finished his sandwich.

"And he has no friends?" Wolfram asked and Murata nodded "Wow, on tv shows, the rich kids always have a lot of friends"

"He could have alot of friends. He chooses not to though." Murata replied

"Is it some rich kid thing?" Wolfram asked.

Murata shrugged "I'm not a rich kid how would I know~" He said taking a sip of his drink.

"How's it like to be a nerd then?" Wolfram asked and Murata almost choked on his milk.

"S-Son now I'm a nerd?" He asked laughing alitle

"I never said you weren't a nerd" Wolfram said, looking away with a little blush on his face, not wanting to be proved wrong.

" Just Answer the question." Wolfram

"Uhm your smart and girls are scared of you.?"

"I wanna be a nerd!"

"I'm sure if you're still going to be popular with the girls with that pretty face of yours" Murata said and Wolfram's blush grew more evident.

"I-I could wear glasses or something!" Wolfram sputtered

"That's not going to make much difference" Murata said.

"Oh shut up." Wolfram said his blush fading

"It's worth a try but it might you look more attractive" Murata said and Wolfram suck his tongue at him.

Murata laughed at this as the lunch bell rang. "You should finish that milk." He pointed out and Wolfram took the milk and downed it.

"I'm done now" Wolfram said and tossed out his trash.

"I'm surprised you chugged it down so quick"

Wolfram shrugged and wiped his lips as They began walking

"What's your next class?" Murata asked and Wolfram took out a crumpled piece of paper.

"History? I think so at least.." He said.

"History? You already had that" Murata said and Wolfram handed him the paper.

"Oh, that. That's Geography" Murata said and Wolfram blushed in embarrassment "It's fine, her handwriting is really bad and the paper is crumbled too!"

"Fine.." He mumbled.

"Oh don't beat yourself up over it."

"Who said I was!"

"You were"

"I did not!"

"Your actions said so"

"My actions lied."

Wolfram stopped the argument there and began walking quicker.

"Come on, Von Bielefeld" Murata said and walked faster to catch up with Wolfram "I was just playing around. Don't be like this"

Wolfram looked at Murata, A soft sigh escaping his lips "Whatever.~" He said slowing his walking pace down.

By the time they got to the classroom, Murata was panting softy while Wolfram was fine.

Wolfram blinked at the panting Murata. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired" Murata said with a weak smile.

Wolfram sighed. "Oh you lazy male!"

"I'm not a very active person" Murata said and straightened up.

"I can tell is that also part of the nerd gig?" Wolfram said, walking to a chair.

"It's not a gig" Murata said and sat in a chair.

"Right.." Wolfram mumbled and crossed his legs, Waiting for the teacher to walk in, Hoping it wasn't the science teacher.

"I can see that everyone is on time today, including Shibuya" the teacher said as he entered the classroom. Wolfram's eyes widen at the statement and looked around the class.

Shibuya was sitting at the front near the window. The teacher placed his suitcase on the desk and scanned the class rooom.

"I can see that we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked nicely.

Wolfram would have slammed his head on the desk and shouted 'NO' but something told him to just do it anyway.

He slowly stood from his seat, Then looked at the kind teacher and gave him a smile "My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I'm from New York." He spoke in a soft tone, Trying his best to be kind. For what reason? He had no idea himself.

"Very interesting" the teacher said "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, why?"

"No reason" he said and smiled "You may sit now"

Wolfram blinked and took his seat again, Then rummaged through his bag and pulled out a notebook for this class

"Shibuya, can you hand this to Von Bielefeld" he asked as he handed Shibuya with a textbook.

"Whatever" he said and took the book. He stood up and walked to Wolfram. Many of the girls sighed as he walked by.

'He probably likes the attention' Wolfram thought as Shibuya approached him.

Shibuya handed Wolfram textbook and walked away. Wolfram had no intention to say thanks so he ignored him. Wolfram looked at the textbook and there was a note on it. It said:

I knew you were a stalker.

Wolfram would have threw the book at Shibuya if the teacher wasn't there.

Wolfram glared daggers at the back of Shibuya's head and crumpled the paper, Slipping it in his bag, Recrossing his legs and turned the pages in the book. 'Stupid wimp! I swear! I hate his guts already!' Wolfram pulled a pencil out and began writing in his notebook about how annoying this Shibuya kid was.

Murata looked at Wolfram and saw him scribbling furiously.

Wolfram was not even paying attention to the teacher who was beginning to start a lecture. The teacher was ranting on and on while half the class wasn't even paying attention. Shibuya and Wolfram were part of the half that weren't listening.

Wolfram looked up at the teacher and blinked, Then he looked back down at his book, Four full pages of nothing but 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him' Was all to be seen 'My life is twisted' Wolfram thought as he turned to a brand new page. He started paying attention to the lesson, where he actually started talking about useful information.

"Turn to page 116 and work on questions 1-5" he said as he writes it on the black board "If you have any questions, please ask. Because there are no stupid questions, only stupid people"

Wolfram smirked towards Shibuya. 'Totally fits you' He thought.

The period ends and everyone starts packing up. Shibuya was the first one out of the class before anyone else was ready to leave.

"Tch." Wolfram started packing his stuff and began to walk out with Murata.

"Von Bielefeld whats up?"

"That Shibuya kid is getting on my nerves.."

"What he do THIS time?"

"Called me a stalker."

They sighed at the same time as they turned the hall.

"Whats next?"

"PD."

"You mean PE.."

"IT LOOKS LIKE A D."

"Okay! Maybe we can rewrite your schedule so you can see what your class are" Murata suggested.

"Well no duh captain obvious.."

"Its not like you came up with that idea.~"

Wolfram glared and continued walking

"What's your favourite subject in school?" Murata asked randomly.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question"

"Uhm..I guess I would say history. I really do enjoy learning about the past." Wolfram said his eyes wandering around the hallway.

"Really? You seem to be one to be interested in Science" Murata joked and Wolfram glared at him.

"Our science teacher's suggestion for a science experiment is a reallly good right now" Wolfram said and Murata paled.

"O-Oh is it now?" He said laughing nervously.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh! Look the gym!" Murata pointed and changed the subject about science quickly.

"Stalker" Wolfram growled and turned to see the one person he didn't want to see.

"Stalker?" Wolfram twitched at the name.

"Stalker."

"I don't know what your problem is you wanna-be the center of attention. Not everyone in this world wants to know you. Not everyone wants YOU for a friend because I know I sure as hell don't! In fact I would be better off if I never even saw your face let alone know your name! Just because your some rich kid doesn't mean you can accuse every living thing of being your stalker!" Wolfram moved foreword and pointed a finger in Shibuya's face.

"V-Von Bielefeld calm down!" Murata pleaded

"That's good to hear" Shibuya said before turning around and walked away. Wolfram felt quite satisfied off himself as he watched Shibuya walk away.

"Tch. Jerk." Wolfram turned around and walked the other direction towards the gym, Grumbling curses under his breath.

Murata might not be friends with Shibuya anymore, but if he's anything like the old him, that comment would have hurt him deeply.

"Where is Shibuya today?" the teacher asked.

"He was heading to the change the last time I saw him" one of the students said.

"Well then, he's not going to be joining us today then" the teacher as he marks Shibuya absent.

"How do you know that Shibuya guy isn't coming?" Wolfram whispered to Murata.

"Shibuya sometimes doesn't come to class ever since the incident" Murata said.

Wolfram blinked "What incident?" He asked Murata as they began doing warm up laps around the gymnasium.

"When everyone found out he was rich"

"Oh right, that"

Wolfram shrugged as they were told to break out into a full speed run for five laps.

Murata ran for two laps and stopped. The teacher didn't seem to mind as he watched the others run.

"Why... did you run two... laps and stopped?" Wolfram asked.

"He already knows that I can't run that much" Murata explained as Wolfram collasped beside him.

"He's trying to kill me" Wolfram said.

"That's just a warm up" Murata said "If you were more active, then you won't be as tired"

"Shut up"

"We're going to be playing baseball today. Get into two groups!"

"Shibuya is missing all the fun" Murata said quietly but Wolfram heard him.

Wolfram panting looked at Murata "F-Fun? This..Is..Not..fun!"

Murata laughed at Wolfram "Shibuya used to love baseball.. Who knows if he still does.." Murata gave a look as though deeply saddened and Wolfram sighed fixing himself.

"Oh I see..This Shibuya kid must have had a hard patch once he hit Puberty.~" Wolfram tried to joke.

"Who knows?"

"We should choose a team" Wolfram said, trying to bring Murata back into reality.

"You can choose a team, I usually watch" Murata said.

"Oh gee your so helpful." Wolfram said and growled and began walking to the group on the left side of the room. 'When should I tell them I hardly play baseball..' Wolfram thought

"So Von Bielefeld, what position do you want to take?" one of them asked.

"Um, I'm not sure how to play" he said.

"You can follow my lead, we'll be on the left field" one of them spoke out. He had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Uh, okay" Wolfram moved to the left field with the other male, Eying the other players. He had seen part of games but was never interested in it at all.

Murata stood at the corner, Watching the baseball magic happened.

Wolfram never felt so tired. He wasn't that he didn't like playing sports but he's always tired afterwards.

He walked out the front doors and saw a limo outside on the street.

"It must be waiting for that Shibuya kid" Wolfram said and like magic the said person came into sight. Wolfram had a weird urge to call out to him but he refused to do so. He watched him make his way to the limo. The driver of the vehicle stepped out of the limo and opened the door for him. Wolfram watched Shibuya get inside the car before snapping out of his trance.

'Why was I staring at him? I wasn't staring! Wolfram! Get your head on straight!' Wolfram thought before he made his way home.

Wolfram opened the door to his home and yawned then immediately sat on the couch.

"Are my feet supposed to be hurting this much?" Wolfram asked himself before a bubbly happy personality ran and hugged him.

"OH WOLFIE! How was school!" She asked and cuddled him.

"M-Mom. It was horrible! I hate that school!"

"Its the first day, Tell mommy what happened.~"

"Nothing.. I just don't like it." Wolfram mumbled and laid back.

Cheri pouted and released her son "OH! My little Wolfie! Guess what!"

Wolfram paled "I don't want to know.." He muttered.

Cheri ignored her son "I signed you up for a singing competition! its this Saturday at 12."

Wolfram sighed "No."

Cheri pouted "Gwendal says you have too~" She sang.

"No he didn't."

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEE FOR Mommy!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Your going Wolfram and that's final!" She said her voice sounding demanding.

Wolfram crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine..."

"YAY!" She hugged him again.

"Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Eve: LONG.<br>Yumi: I had a feeling.  
>Eve &amp; Yumi: Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Eve & Yumi: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Yumi: You've been asking if this is Wolfyuu or Yuuram.**

**Eve: Well it seems to be Yuuram for the start of this, But Its going to be Wolfyuu!~**

**Yumi: Yes! Pleas enjoy this chapter as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Birds were chirping happily in the morning and sunlight shined through the window of the blonde's room. Wolfram was having a very pleasant dream about living in New York again when someone ran into the room and woke him up to reality. <p>

"Wolfie! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" She jumped on her son and suffocated him in her big breast that weren't concealed very well 

Wolfram tried to escape but his mother was squeezing the life out of him. Maybe he can get out of going to school if his mother managed to hurt him enough to go to the hospital but that would mean a lot of pain for him. Cheri let go and dragged her son around the room to pull out his uniform from his drawer. 

"Get out" Wolfram said, still recovering from the surprise attack. 

"B-But Wolfie Mommy needs to dress you up!~" Cheri replied as she held up his uniform 

"I SAID GET OUT!" Wolfram yelled as he pushed his mtoher our of his room. He leaned back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor 'Why must my life be so messed up?'

Silent tears slid down his cheek as he reflects on what happened yesterday. 

Wolfram after five minutes of silent tears slowly stood from the ground and forced himself to put on the school uniform. He honestly wanted to pretend to throw up and be sick, But he knew Gwendal would never buy it. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. Disheveled blonde hair and blank emerald eyes. He felt like he was looking at a ghost. He looked horrible.

'It's all that stupid Shibuya's fault!' Wolfram thought angrily as he combed his hair. Wolfram wiped his face as he walked downstairs, He stared at the table where his brothers were already eating and sighed. "I'm not hungry this morning." 

"Oh Wolfie!" Cheri said as she appeared out of nowhere "You have to eat something"

"I'm going to school" Wolfram said and before anyone could say anything, he was already out of the house. 

Wolfram making his way down the block, Sighing alittle 

As he walked towards the school, he saw a familiar limousine.

'Great, just my luck. I get to see his face in the morning' Wolfram thought as he walked faster to avoid seeing Shibuya's face. 

Shibuya began walking out of his limo, His eyes like they always were cold and alone, Wolfram didn't care, Wolfram quickly began to walk passed him and then infront of him to the door entrance where he saw Murata.

"Von Bielefeld you look terrible!" Murata pointed out the obvious

Wolfram gave Murata the deadliest look, The look of a true demon. 

"Let's get to class" Murata suggested, scared for his life. Wolfram simply sighed and followed his new friend. 

Wolfram already knew he was going to hate this class because it was first period meaning he sat behind Shibuya. Could his life get any worse? Yes. He had forgotten about that stupid competition tomorrow 

When he got to class with Murata, Shibuya was already in class. He looked at Wolfram with mild interest before staring at nothing in particular.

Shibuya was still staring into space and wasn't even paying attention to the teacher lecturing them about the importance of English! 

Wolfram payed attention in class so he didn't have to pay attention to whatever Shibuya was doing. Heck, He wasn't sure why he cared. 

Time seemed to have slowed down for Shibuya while it flew by quickly for Wolfram.

By the end of class, Wolfram totally forgot about Shibuya and the competition his mother signed him up for. 

His day seemed alittle brighter Murata wasn't scared of him anymore.

"V-Von Bielefeld. Ready for the next class?"

Wolfram nodded "Yeah."

Wolfram stood from his desk and began walking down the Aile passing Shibuya, Witout a care in the world, Females looked at Wolfram who was walking out. 

Shibuya slowed got up after Wolfram passed him and left the classroom himself. The girls didn't follow him today because he gave off a 'I'll kill you if you get near' vibe. 

Wolfram sighed in relief when he sat in his next period chair. 'Hopefully this day will be normal' He thought to himself 

Then Wolfram realized that he was alone with that Shibuya kid. Ken has something else and now he's stuck with him.

Lucky for Wolfram, Shibuya stayed at his desk and not once turned around to look at Wolfram. 

Wolfram sighed in relief the sound was low, Hopefully no one heard, Wolfram Averted his gaze to the window. 

The lesson went along when and Shibuya never once looked back at Wolfram.

For some strange reason, Wolfram felt neglected. 

Wolfram hated the feeling of being ignored, Especially by some rich kid. 'He probably thinks he's better then me..' Wolfram thought. 

'I'll show him who's better!' Wolfram thought 'I may not be a rich like him but I bet I'm better academically!' 

Wolfram's eyes were determined, He began copying what the teacher was saying. While Shibuya was not even showing no care of the world or in class, It made Wolfram wonder if Yuuri paid to get good grades Not wanting to get distracted, Wolfram focused on the lesson instead of the rich kid. 

At the end of class Wolfram felt like his fingers were going to fall off his hands, He looked at the notebook, Ten pages of everything the teacher had said, Everything but the shouts he made at some children who were goofing around 

Lucky for him, the teacher said that they were going to have a test on the lesson because most of the class wasn't paying attention. Wolfram laughed darkly in his head as he imagines Shibuya's face when he sees that he failed while Wolfram has a perfect grade. 

Murata looked at Wolfram who was laughing darkly, Murata laughed nervously and waved his hand infront of Wolfram's face. "E-Earth to Von bielefeld." He said his voice panicky due to the fact that he swore Wolfram was Bi-polar 

"Oh, what?" Wolfram said as he 'returned' to Earth. He was surprised to see Murata in front of him and no signs of Shibuya. 

"Class is over, You were here..Laughing." Murata said 

"Oh, it's nothing" Wolfram said and packed his stuff. Murata watched his bi-polar friend smirk and mumble things occasionally. 

Wolfram pulled his bag from the floor and began walking out the class room. "Time for the next class..~" He said. 

Murata stood there looking at Wolfram with confusion before realizing that he had class himself.

he rushed out the doors and followed behind Wolfram. 

Wolfram walked quickly to the next class.

"We're going to be late!" Murata called out from behind, He was in a jogging speed 

"Fine" Wolfram said and walked faster than he was already. Now Murata was somewhat jogging! 

They both made it to class on time just as the teacher was walking in, Murata had his hands on his knees panting Wolfram breathing alittle faster then normal but he seemed to be fine, They quickly took there seats 

"Okay class, today we're going to be doing a boring lesson because your principal said no experiments for the next few months! Unless approved by him" she said and muttered a few curse words. Wolfram didn't know whether to cheer or just stay quiet, So he stayed quiet while a group of boys in the back of the class cheered loudly "Or I can choose to not listen to him and use you boys are my test subjects!" she said, eyes sparkling with amusement when they paled. 

Wolfram and Murata remained calm and off the teachers nerves as she opened a text book and began reading about the human body. 

Wolfram slowly lost his appetite as the science teacher read from the textbook with added information. One of the female students threw up too. 

Wolfram closed his eyes tightly and laid his head down, Praying for the class to be over quickly. 

For once in his life, something good happens because the bell rang before the teacher manage to talk about the excretory system. 

Wolfram quickly reached for his bag and exited the room quickly. 

"I don't think I can eat anymore" he heard one of his classmate said.

"Von Bielefeld" Murata called and Wolfram turned around "Can you actually thinking of going to lunch after all that?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I didn't have breakfast" Wolfram said and kept walking with Murata following. 

"W-Woah..You've got tough guts.." Murata said.

"Pff, I'm just hungry." He mumbled and continued walking, Until they reached the lunch room. 

"I'm feeling a bit queasy" Murata said.

"You'll be hungry later on" 

"I'll eat later at home.." Murata said as he watched Wolfram get a tray and a fruit salad.

"I hate certain school lunch.." Wolfram mumbled 

"What do you mean?" Murata asked. 

"I mean at my old school they sometimes served horrible lunch, One time the food was ROCK solid." Wolfram said as he walked to an empty table 

"Are you sure it wasn't a rock?" Murata tried to tease but Wolfram just glared at him. 

"I have twenty-twenty vision!" Wolfram said as he sipped his milk 

"When was the last time you've been to the eye doctor?" Murata asked.

"When was the last time you visited a therapist?" Wolfram asked and started eating his fruit salad. 

"Four months ago."

"Seriously?"

"No. I was kidding."

"What do you think is wrong with Shibuya?" Wolfram randomly asked.

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I feel like he's ignoring me"

"Isn't that what you want?" 

"Y-Yes of course!"

"Then why ask? If you got what you wanted."

"No reason, I was just wondering if his stupid self was thinking he was better than me.." 

"Well, he is better than you in ways..." Murata said and Wolfram glared daggers at him "But I think you're better!" 

Wolfram crossed his arms and sighed "Why? Because he has money?" Wolfram questioned. 

"No, you see, Yuuri was a very friendly person. He made friends easily even though he only had a few close friends" Murata said and he looked distanced again "He warmed up everyone around him"

"And then turned all cold" 

"Yes..Something like that Von Bielefeld."

"Shibuya you really made a big mistake." Wolfram said as he ate some grapes. 

"But everyone isn't that sincere either" 

"I know, But he could easily just ignore them, He could have transferred! Thats no excuse to be all stuck up and think he can just shove people off in the world." Wolfram said clenching his fists angerily 

"I'm not sure why" Murata said "But I guess he likes this school" 

Wolfram shrugged "I loved my old school but I had to leave it because my brother got promoted! You don't see me complaing about I just did it!" Wolfram said "On the bright side, you don't have to eat the rock hard food" Murata said. 

"Oh shut up." He said and ate his last strawberry and drunk his milk. 

"I was just trying to help" Murata put up his hands in mock surrender. 

"Your not" Wolfram muttered and threw away his food. 

"Shall we go to Geography then?" Murata asked. 

"I really don't want to, But I have no choice." Wolfram said as they began to walk. 

"Don't worry, the class will just fly by. You won't even notice!" Murata said. 

"Not when you are paying attention" Wolfram pointed out 

Murata simply smiled as they entered the classroom. Wolfram sat in the back and Shibuya was already in the class again. 

'I wonder how he does that!' Wolfram shouted in his head as he began pulling out his books. 

"Shibuya is the first one in class if he disappears" Murata said like he read Wolfram's thoughts. 

Wolfram twitched and blushed in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted to Murata 

"I'm sorry if you don't like the lesson but others would like to learn this lesson" the teacher said and Wolfram blushed redder.

Everyone in the class, except Shibuya, turned around to look at him. 

Wolfram bowed his head. "I-Im sorry" He quickly sat down and hid his face in a book. 

With that, the teacher went on with the lesson.

Wolfram lowered ths book and expected Shibuya to turn around and smirk at him but it never happened. He didn't even turn around once!

Now Wolfram was mad. 

Class seemed to drag on and Wolfram was slowly falling asleep.

The bell rang just as Wolfram was about to go to sleep. Everyone packs out and once again, Shibuya was the first one out. 

Wolfram, Yawning stood and elbowed Murata in the arm.

"Ow! Whats up?"

"Its your fault I got into trouble." Wolfram said and began walking, Murata following him, Laughing nervously. "Its not my fault." He eyed Wolfram and saw he was furious and he knew it couldn't have been because of the teacher incident 

"Are you still mad at Shibuya for ignoring you?" Murata suggested and receive a glare, again. 

"I'll take that as a yes.."

"SHUT UP MURATA!"

"Ehehe" He sweat dropped 

They walked to the gym to see Shibuya looking out the window. Wolfram felt like yelling at him, when he looked at them and walked to the gym.

'How dare he ignore me again when I'm standing right here!" Wolfram thought angrily. 

"Von Bielefeld you okay?" Murata took notice to the change and Wolfram's mood.

Wolfram was staring at Shibuya the whole time they were waiting for the teacher and he didn't even once look at him! Murata noticed this and was chuckling but Wolfram didn't heard because he was too concentrated on staring at Shibuya. 

Wolfram continued staring, Noticing how boring Shibuya was, Shibuya just stared out the window and didn't even bother to pretend he was paying attention. 

"Today, we're going to be playing basketball. There are going to be four teams. We'll play two 5-minutes warm up games and a tournament game" the teacher announced. 

Wolfram blinked. "Atleast I'm good at basket ball."

Murata looked at Wolfram "Oh good, You'll need it. You see that boy over there? Well he is a MAJOR basketball person." 

"Should I be on his team then?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know, he's quite picky about people teaming with him" 

Wolfram put his hand on his hip and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..If he doesn't pick me I'm not going to lose." 

"Um, I wouldn't say that if I were you"

"Why?"

"Hey you. Do you think you can beat me?" 

Wolfram blinked and stared at the other male.

"What if I do?" Wolfram questioned. 

"Well, I would love to see your face when you lose" 

"Whatever, I can't wait to see your face when you get your sorry butt kicked." Wolfram said. 

"Then where's you little pathetic team? You can play alone" 

Wolfram arched an eyebrow and shrugged "Whoever wants to be on my team can be on my team. Its not about the team its about the strategy." 

"Actually, it's about compatibility" 

"Whatever can we get this over with?" Wolfram stood by the group of players in which no one wanted on their team, That team included Murata, Shibuya stood at the side of the room as though thinking if he should participate or not.**  
><strong>  
>~AFTER THE GAME~ <p>

"I can't believe that just happen!" Wolfram exclaimed, covered in sweat. They beat the other guy's team in the warm up game and made it to the final game in the tournament. But his team lost by one point and Wolfram is angry. Not, furious! 

Wolfram panted, Sending glares across to the other male who was laughing that he one by one point. Wolfram walked to the water foutain passed the group of the winning team.

"Your face was priceless." 

'Yours isn't going to be able to be fixed if I get my hands on you' Wolfram thought angrily as he ignored him. 

Wolfram wiped his lips as he finished his drink, Then Wolfram ran his fingers through his hair, That was damp with sweat. 

The other boy and his team laughed at Wolfram who was on the verge of punching out his lights. The laughter continued for the rest of the class, Wolfram just sighed and walked away from this. "If I hurt someone big brother will be mad.." Wolfram kept on repeating so he didn't get into trouble. 

"At least we did our best" Murata said, trying to cheer him up. Wolfram sighed "Thats not the point! We could have won! You don't know how much I hate losing!" Wolfram said as they exited the gym. 

"Well, we won the warm up game" Murata said weakly. 

"And we lost the round that mattered the most." Wolfram said matter of factly. 

"It's just a game. It's not like it was a competition"

"IT WAS! I lost and now he's laughing! He's completely mocking me!" Wolfram yelled. 

"Von Bielefeld just ignore them."

"How can I ignore them if they are laughing! IT WAS ONE POINT AND THEY THINK THEY ARE BETTER THEN ME!" 

"They're not very smart then. If they think that one point is a win, then it a pretty pathetic win" Murata said.

"That means that WE lose pathetically!" 

"Von Bielefeld please calm down, How about we rematch them some other time."

"Right."

Wolfram sighed again 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Murata asked. Wolfram complained while they were changing and once they left the gym area, Wolfram seemed to have calm down.

"I'll be fine" Wolfram said "I'll see you on Monday"

"Okay" Murata said and walked in a different direction. 

Yuuri passed Wolfram still ignoring him and Wolfram had the last straw.

Wolfram grabbed Shibuya's wrist roughly. "I don't know what I did too you! But why are you ignoring me!" 

"Let go of me" Shibuya demanded but never looked directly at Wolfram.

"Answer me! Yesterday you were annoying me to death and today you're ignoring me? What's wrong with you!" Wolfram yelled at him.

"I don't have to say anything about this. Now please let go" Shibuya said calmly.

"What's with you spoiled rich kids? Just get away with anything you want!"

"You talk about me being a spoiled rich kid when you yourself are one!" Wolfram blinked at the statement, trying to make sense of it.

"I'M NOT A RICH KID! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU SPEAK!" Wolfram yelled and attracted attention "You're just some brat who sucks up to your father and get away with whatever you want"

Before Wolfram could say anything else, Shibuya ran away since Wolfram loosened his grip and went to his limo. He sat down and smashed the door close. He felt like crying but he won't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram still wasn't really sure what happened. He just accidently took out his anger on Shibuya and he ran away. Since he had no business in school anymore, he left and went home.

Maybe he was a bit harsh on the kid...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shibuya ran out of his car as soon as he felt the car come to a stop. He ran up the steps to the front doors of his door. He fumbled with the keys before properly putting it in and unlocking it. He dropped his stuff once he was in the mansion and ran upstairs.

Miko walked out of the kitchen and into the main hallway to greet her son, only to see the driver pick up his stuff and place it neatly on the side.

Miko walked upstairs to her youngest son's room and turned the door knob to find it locked. She sighed as she pulled out a key from under the nearest vase. She unlocked the door to find her son curled up in the corner.

She felt her heart break when she heard him sobbing. She placed the key in her pocket and walked over to her son. She gently wrapped her arms around the curled up figure that is her son.

Shibuya tensed at first but then slowly eased into the feeling.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Miko asked quietly when her son's sobbing had subsided a bit.

"No"

"You'll feel better"

"I'm fine now"

"I'll let pick any dress you want to wear if you tell me"

"That's not helping and I do not enjoy wearing dress!"

"Denial isn't going to do you any good!"

* * *

><p>Eve: DONE.<br>Yumi: Finally.  
>Eve: Oh Miko, You know how to make your son feel better.~<br>Yumi: Besides that please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Eve: Well! I'm sorry for the super long wait!  
>Yumi: Someone fell asleep at the computer..~<br>Eve: Guilty is charged.  
>Yumi: PLEASE ENJOY.~<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfram laid in his bed as the sun was shining brightly in his room, He felt like he had only gotten a wink of sleep. He would have slept longer if he hadn't heard a bunch of ruckus coming from his mother's room, She was always loud when deciding what to wear. Wolfram just yawned and turned on his right side so he face the wall. Wolfram remembered that his mother had a habit of jumping on him so he got up and locked his door. He slid back in bed and waited until his mother decided to come and disturb him.<p>

Cheri banged on the door. "WOLFRAM ITS 9 AM!" She shouted.

Wolfram grunted and turned to his side.

"Open up Wolfie! We have to get you ready for this afternoon!"

Wolfram shook his head, Brushing the air off. "I'm not going.." He said and yawned.

"Wolfram open this door now!"

"No..."

"WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT OR ELSE"

"I'm changing! I'll be down in a sec"

"But I want help you" Wolfram heard his mother whining on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine mother!" Wolfram got up from the bed and rummaged through his clothing.

"Wolfie! Let mommy help you!"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Fine.." She pouted and stood outside the door.

"Are you going to leave?" Wolfram asked since he didn't hear his mother leave he heard his mother stomp childishly and make her way to the stairs.

Wolfram sighed in relief and flopped onto the bed, despite being changed already.

This was going to be bad, He knew it was.

He walked out of his room and to the bathroom. While combing his hair, a familiar figure attacked him with a hug.

"Wha?" He was shocked at this sudden attack by his mother.

"Wolfie looks so cute!" Cheri squealed as she continued to squeeze the life out of Wolfram.

Wolfram wore blue jeans and a white shirt that had an already attached black vest, 'Whats so cute about this?' He thought.

"Mother, are you bothering Wolfram again?" Conrad said as he watched his little brother's face turn blue from lack of air.

"No I'm not!" She said as she hugged him more.

"M-Momm..."

"OH WOLFIE YOU OKAY?" She let go.

"Let's go check if Gwendal remembered to eat his breakfast" Conrad said and Cheri was already out the door.

"Are you okay?" Conrad said and helped Wolfram up.

"What does it look like?" Wolfram complained.

"GWENDAL! YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!" they hear their mother yell.

Wolfram sighed fixing his hair as they walked down the steps. "Do I have to go through with this torture!" He mumbled as he walked to the kitchen and to the fridge.

"It can't be that bad" Conrad said.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko said and she ran into her son's room "Wake up!"

"I'm up" a whining voice said. Miko didn't buy it and pulled up her son.

"Ugh...Mom..Whats up?" Yuuri whined as he was pulled up from the bed.

"You know whats up! Get dress!" Miko replied as she watched her son lay back down.

"Five more minute..." He replied tiredly

"No! Up now!" Miko demanded and pulled up her son.

"Okay Okay.." He replied and stood from the bed, Rubbing his eyes

"That's a good boy Yuu-chan" Miko said proudly.

"Why am I up so early?" Yuuri asked, starting to fall asleep again.

"Because we have a singing competition!"

"WE HAVE A WHAT?"

"Singing competition! So hurry up and get ready"

With that, Miko walked out of his room and left Yuuri shocked.

Yuuri blinked a few time trying to figure out what was going on, He tempted to pinch him self to see if he was awake when he remembered it was his mother he was dealing with so it must have been true. He sighed and began to walk around his room, Knowing there was noway to get out of this he knew he was screwed, So he decided to go to his closet and pull out one of his premade outfits.

He closed his door and locked it in case his mother decided to come in... again.

He began to change when someone, called Miko, was pounding on his door.

"What is it?"

"Yuu-chan! Open up! I have your dress!"

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"But mama wants you in a dress!"

"Mom have you heard my voice? ITS A MANS VOICE."

"You can go all high pitched and girly!"

"Mom I'll have you pick my clothing when I decide I want to go to a cross dressing competition!"

"I can sign you up for next Sunday!"

"I was joking!"

"Yuu-chan is no fun anymore.."

"That makes two of us."

Yuuri sighed as he put on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, come down for breakfast!"

"I'll be down soon" Yuuri said and heard his mother leave. He walked to his attached bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed and yawned again, His looked like crap even in nice clothes. He began to wash his face and brushing his teeth his mind wandering back to yesterday, Wolfram's cold words lingering in the air as he brushed his hair out of his face, Those words seem to Eco.

Yuuri shook his head quickly to detach his mind from memories of yesterday as he walked out of his bedroom.

He walked down stairs and went to the dining room to be served breakfast.

A soft sigh escaping his lips as he sat at the table, Elbows off the table.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan?" Miko asked as she watch Yuuri play with his food.

"My life" Yuuri said softly and Miko frowned.

"Eat your food! Don't play with it!" Miko said, smiling again.

"I'm not very hungry mom..Its too early too eat."

"Yuu-chan eat."

"Mom Its fine I'm not hungry!" He gave her a fake reassuring smile.

"Yuu-chan~ Eat right now~" Miko said with a smile. This cause Yuuri to gulp nervously and started eating "That's a good boy Yuu-chan!"

"There. I'm done" He said as soon as he finished his food.

"You should have eaten it earlier!" Miko said and Yuuri stands up "Where are you going?"

"To my room..We don't have to leave yet so why should I stay downstairs?"

"Yuu-chan, can you at least put on this dress for mama?" Miko said and held out a fluffy green dress. Yuuri ran to his room in record time, leaving a pouting Miko and her fluffy dress.

He sighed and sat in his room, Laying across his bed. "Who knows...Maybe I'll just fall asleep and then miss the whole thing.." He said aloud, Which was in a muffled tone.

"And again, my mother will make sure I will be there" Yuuri said and groaned.

"Well.. Life can't get much worst then this." He thought aloud.

"Yuu-chan! Are you busy next Sunday?" Miko yelled on the other side of the locked door.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me on that day!"

"No!"

"But your not busy!"

"I forgot! I have to meet up with uhmm a friend from school! We're going to meet at the..Park?"

"Well, you're going tell your friend you can't go!" Miko said and Yuuri groaned.

"But I don't want to go" Yuuri whined.

"Fine, I'll think about it!" Miko said and Yuuri had re-newed hope "If you put on this dress!"

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS AND I AM NOT GOING SHOPPING! I'M GOING TO THE PARK ON SUNDAY! MATTER OF FACT EVERY SUNDAY THAT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO!" Yuuri shouted seriously becoming annoyed with his mother and the dress talk.

"But Yuu-chan~" Miko said like she was going to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't enjoy wearing dresses and shopping" Yuuri said with a sigh. He didn't mean to yell at his mother but he's so worked up.

"Its fine.." She began to walk away.

Yuuri sighed, after all he was a BOY.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Mother! You can't wear that!" Wolfram yelled.

"Why not? It's pretty!" Cheri said happily.

"It's..." Wolfram started and a blushed spread across his face "It's inappropriate!"

"But I like it!" She twirled in her very revealing skirt.

"Mother its inappropriate! Take it off! Brother!" Wolfram called out.

"Mother, If you wear that we will get kicked out." Conrad replied.

"A-Awh! I'll change now!" She pouted, Going to change her clothing again.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe this is our mother! This is not how normal mothers behave!" Wolfram complained on and on and Conrad just listened.

"I am not going anywhere with her!" Wolfram complained more

"But Wolfie!" Cheri complained and glomped her son "Why do you hate me so much!"

Wolfram just stood there alowing himself to be glomped. "I don't."

"But Wolfie was saying how he hates his mommy!" Cheri complained as tears flowed down her cheeks. Wolfram sighed and removed the lady, that was his mother, and looked at her "I don't hate you. You just aggravate me a lot of times"

She sniffed.

"Don't we have to go? LIKE NOW." Wolfram changed the subject

"Yes! Let's go!" Cheri said and dragged Wolfram out of the house with Conrad following.

Wolfram allowed himself to be drag, Sighing.

They sat in the car and when he found out that Cheri was going to drive, he prayed that he would make it.

Wolfram placed his head on the window and sighed more.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rin asked as she eyed Yuuri with worry. He seemed to be stressed and he hadn't talk to her since last night.

"I'm fine, Rin. Thanks for asking" Yuuri said and gave her a weak smile "Are you coming with us?"

"Not today" Rin said "But I'll be cheering for you!"

"Hmm..I see..." He sighed more and stared out to space.

"Is it about 'Him'?" She asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know anymore.."

"Do you want to tell me something?" Rin said and placed her hand over Yuuri's.

"I-"

"Yuu-chan! We have to go now!"

"I'm coming mother!"

"It's mama!"

"I have to go now" Yuuri said and looked at Rin with a sad smile "I'll see you later"

"Bye Yuuri, best of luck to you"

"Thanks" He mumbled and left the room

Yuuri walked down the stairs to see his mother waving the fluffy dress he refused to wear.

"Mother, what are you doing with that?" Yuuri said as he reached the main level.

"Since you're not going to wear it, Rin is!" Miko said happily.

"What makes you think Rin is going to wear... that" Yuuri asked.

"But she'll look so pretty!"

"Shes not going." Yuuri said walking past her.

"I know silly! She's going to wear this when we get back!" Miko said and caught up with her son.

"Stop torturing her, She isn't your daughter mom.." Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not torturing her!" Miko said, pouting at her son and he just sighed.

"Lets get this over with mom." He sat in the car.

"Yuu-chan wants mama to drive, how cute" Miko said as she sat in the driver sit.

"I just do want people seeing us in the limo and rushing around me again" Yuuri said and shuddered at a bad memory.

"Its not so bad!~ Sweety."

Yuuri shook his head "You have no idea..."

"Crazed fangirls are scary"

"Yuu-chan, you're so cute!"

"Mother! Concentrate on drving!"

"I'm doing fine" Miko said.

"You just ran a red light.."

"I DID? SHOULD I STOP AND GO BACK?"

"No mom.."

"Did I hit anyone?"

"No mom"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes mom"

"Good."

Wolfram stood in the hallway, Glaring.

"Wolfie! Get in the room!"

Wolfram shook his head stubbornly.

"In. NOW." This came from his mother.

Cheri gave a Wolfram Vibe it was deadly Wolfram had no choice but to get into the room, Where everyone who was auditioning were at.

"Mother, I'm going" Yuuri said as he walked to the room. He saw Wolfram and turned around to leave when his mother stood there when her arms crossed.

"Go in, Yuu-chan" Miko insisted with a smile.

"You're not going to leave until I get in"

"Of course, now go on in Yuu-chan"

With a sigh, Yuuri walked in and sat on the other side of the room, away from Wolfram.

Wolfram kept his head down.

"Now Wolfie straighten up and show everyone that pretty little face.~"

"Noway..This is so embarrassing!"

"Wolfram. Sit up straight. Now."

Wolfram's body shot up quickly.

"Mom!" He blushed alittle and closed his eyes tightly, Crossing his arms over his chest and facing the other direction of the room.

He spotted the double-black and felt the anger in him grow.

"I'm going to leave now Wolfie" Cheri said and Wolfram turned his attention to his mother "Don't miss me too much"

"Mother!" Wolfram complained and looked back across the room but couldn't find the double-black. He looked around the room to see him by the door talking to a brown haired lady who was pouting.

"Mother, why are you still here?"

"Yuu-chan, how do I know you're not going to leave?" Miko said.

"Fine, I'll stay. Now can you please leave?" Yuuri was on the verge of pleading.

"Okay, but if you disobey me, you're going to wear a dress while shopping with me in high-heels" and with that, she left.

"I got it I got it." Yuuri sighed and moved to a corner of the room, Wolfram on the other side of the room.

Wolfram kept his eyes locked somewhere away from the double black, Sighing.

Yuuri tried not to look in the direction of Wolfram, But in the end he caught himself staring at him.

"W-Wolfran?" A female with a clip board called his name out.

"Wolfram." Wolfram corrected the female and walked over to her.

"Its your turn." She bowed.

"Lets just get this over with." Wolfram muttered.

* * *

><p>Eve: THERE.<br>Yumi: You fell asleep again didn't you.  
>Eve: Maybe~<br>Yumi: Please review!  
>Eve: Yes please and I'll try not to sleep again.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Eve: Eeep! I really like this chapter~  
>Yumi: Two in one day?<br>Eve: Ehehe! We've been typing ALOT back and fourth.  
>Yumi: Point taken!<p>

The doors shot open to Gwendal running in. "Sorry I'm late!" Gwendal took his seat next to his mother, Wolfram's eyes shot wide as he stood in front of the judges, Small crowd and his family.

Wolfram blinked a lot as he stood in front of the microphone. 'Oh god, Who cursed me with this horrible life..' He thought.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld. You may begin."

Wolfram gulped, and sighed

"Begin." The judge repeated.

Wolfram took a deep breath and began.

_**~ You keep calling it a crash and burn**_  
><em><strong> Just wait your turn you might have time to speak<strong>_  
><em><strong> There barely was a lesson learned<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause it return no favors back to me ~<strong>_

__

_**~ You said you always keep your word**_  
><em><strong> Show me what you're after<strong>_  
><em><strong> I thought you promised me the world<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tell me what you're after<strong>_  
><em><strong> Go on and take it way to far<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause here we are waiting once again<strong>_  
><em><strong> You said you always keep your word<strong>_  
><em><strong> Show me what you're after ~<strong>_

_** ~ It was never good enough for me**_  
><em><strong> Show me what you're after<strong>_  
><em><strong> Just a little faster ~<strong>_

Wolfram finished and bowed at the crowd. At first Everyone was silent and then they broke out cheering. Wolfram felt successful and bowed again. The lady came on stage again and took the microphone from him. She lead him to a waiting room and he found a seat. He sat down and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuuri Shibuya" Wolfram looked up when that name was called. He immediately turned to look at the double-black who seem to be equally bored if not more.

The lady blushed as Yuuri walked towards her

"Are you ready?" she asked as they walked to the stage area.

"Sure, whatever"

Wolfram stared at this unamused 'I don't get it..Shibuya isn't even cute..She must be a-' His mind stopped for a second and he ran to the door and put his ear to it so he could hear the singing.

_**~ My ship went down**_  
><em><strong> In a sea of sound<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I woke up alone<strong>_  
><em><strong> I had everything<strong>_  
><em><strong> A hand full of moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wished I could change<strong>_  
><em><strong> and a tongue like a nightmare<strong>_  
><em><strong> That cut like a blade<strong>_  
><em><strong> In a city of fools<strong>_  
><em><strong> I was careful and cool<strong>_  
><em><strong> but they tore me apart like a hurricane<strong>_  
><em><strong> A hand full of moments<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wished I could change<strong>_  
><em><strong> but I was carried away ~<strong>_

__

_** ~ Give me therapy**_  
><em><strong> I'm a walking travesty<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I'm smiling at everything<strong>_  
><em><strong> Therapy you were never a friend to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> You can take back your misery<strong>_  
><em><strong> Therapy<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm a walking travesty<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I'm smiling at everything<strong>_  
><em><strong> Therapy you were never a friend to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> and you can choke on your misery ~<strong>_

Wolfram continued with his ear at the door until he heard footsteps nearing, He blushed deeply and scattered around the floor, Then ran into the chair he was sitting at before, While doing so he managed to slam his head against the wall.

Wolfram held his head, Mumbling 'Oww's, When Yuuri walked back in the waiting room.

Wolfram watched Yuuri sat down and sat there calmly. Wolfram felt irritated that Yuuri didn't at least look around and see who was in room.

Wolfram sighed, Watching the doors burst open he jumped to see his mother and brothers.

"WOLFIE!" Cheri glomped her son.

"M-mother! Brother? What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of his family.

"You did great Wolfram" Conrad said.

"Wolfie was fantastic!" Cheri said and continued to squeeze the life out of Wolfram. Again.

Wolfram paled.

"Mom..I think your killing Wolf.." Conrad laughed nervously.

Gwendal sighing a little, He had been worried someone might have touched his brother the way his mother ran in here.

Cheri stopped hugging Wolfram, Who was glad to be able to breathe again. "Mother..Please if you don't mind?" Wolfram arched an eye brow and pointed towards the door.

Cheri pouted "I just wanted to check on my sweet little Wolfie.~ It felt like forever since I last seen you and your face that resembles mine a lot."

The brothers sweat dropped.

"Its been like 15 minutes..."

"It felt like 15 hours!"

"Mom look there is a pretty lady who wants you to leave this room at once!" Wolfram pointed outside the door and pushed his mom out of there room.

"I'm fine alone, Go wait at your seats."

With that Wolfram closed the door on her and his brothers, Then straightened his clothes up. "Geez..." Wolfram sighed and slumped,Then straightened himself up.

People in the room were snickering but Shibuya. He was either ignoring Wolfram or he was deep in thought. But to Wolfram, he was doing both and mocking him in a silent way.

Wolfram glared at those snickering at him, Then turned his head and sat at a chair further away from everyone, He was just about to snap at his mother.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the people snickering. He saw the blonde moved to a corner and had a slight blush on his face. He dismissed the thought and closed his eyes. 

Wolfram reached in his pockets for his Mp3 player, Which seemed to be forever before he found it in his Jacket pocket. 

He put in his ear buds and turned up the volume to tune out the other people in the room. 

He listened to his music, Closing his eyes, If anything you would think he was asleep, But he wasn't. 

A few more people were called out and Wolfram was starting to question how much long he had to stay there. 

Wolfram let a sigh escape his lips and opened his eyes to see all eyes on him including Shibuya's.

He quickly removed his ear buds and put his attention towards the lady with a clip board.

"Okay, Here's who's going to be in finals. The finals will be in pairs of two, You all have been paired with those who we found suitable and fit best to your singing styles."

Wolfram nodded in understanding.

"First pair. Hikari and Momoko. You girls have been paired together and will have to do a duet."

Wolfram shrunk into his seat 'Please tell me I failed' He repeated in his mind.

"Our Second pair will be Kiato and Jurti" she read "And three pair will Inuto and Suern. And our last pair..."

'Please don't leave it be me' Wolfram thought.

"Wolfram and Yuuri"

Wolfram facepalmed loudly.

'WHO HATES ME IN THIS WORLD?' He shouted in his head. 

"For those who did not make it may stay to watch the finals. Finalists have 10 minutes to prepare before their performance" the nice lady said and left. Most of the people left and it was only the eight of them.

Wolfram was going to leave when he saw Yuuri get up. 

Yuuri stood and made his way towards Wolfram, he didn't want too but he knew if he didn't his mother would be upset. 

"What do you want?" Wolfram said irritatingly as he pulled out his ear buds and put away his mp3 player.

"Seems like we have to sing together" Yuuri said, looking everywhere else but Wolfram, which annoyed him.

"Can you at least look at the person you're talking to?" Wolfram asked as his brow twitches in annoyance.

"Nope" Yuuri said casually. 

"Hmpf, Whatever." Wolfram stood and stared at Yuuri for awhile.

"What?" Yuuri replied still looking away.

"We have ten minutes! We need to come up with a song. The sooner the better." Wolfram replied his voice stating he was obviously annoyed. 

"I don't really care. Just choose something" Yuuri said. 

"I'm five seconds away from slapping you!" Wolfram replied and dragged Yuuri away from all the other singers so they wouldn't steal their song. 

Yuuri just followed Wolfram, who dragged him far away from the others. Yuuri looked bored and uninterested again and Wolfram was getting upset.

'Out of all the people, I'm paired with him!' Wolfram thought angrily. 

"Are we going to figure something out, Blondie." Yuuri replied standing against the wall. 

"Why don't you help?" Wolfram asked as his patience wears thin, becoming like thin ice. One wrong move and-

"Like I care" 

Wolfram's hand reacted before He could think and he slapped Yuuri, Hard too. 

All the other finalist look at the pair when they heard the loud slap.

Yuuri's hand slowly lifted up to touch his face which is stinging and his bangs were covering his eyes.

Wolfram was enrage. His emerald green eyes were full of hatred before they widened in realization.

He just slapped Yuuri. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but..You were just so carefree and it annoyed me!" Wolfram began but was cut off by a slap across his left cheek. 

"And now we're even" Yuuri said and Wolfram was dumbfounded.

'What just happened?' Wolfram thought, still shocked by what happened. The finalists were whispering between the two partners. 

Wolfram shot them a deadly glare and they looked away.

Wolfram looked towards Yuuri and began. "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for my mother and my brothers, This is the least I can do for them...So" Wolfram looked down. "Please just work with me and we don't even have to look at each other ever after this.." 

"Whatever" Yuuri said and looked away. Wolfram saw something in Yuuri's eyes that he recognized as hurt and pain. That confused Wolfram. 

"Fine. To think I actually cared, But having a partner like you I'm screwed in ever helping my pain in the neck of a mother." Wolfram sat and sighed, Crossing his legs, Resting his hand on his chin while he closed his eyes gently resembling the form of an angel, While he thought of a song that would be suited both of there voices he began to think aloud.

"His voice is more suited for slow songs..." He began listing things about Yuuri's voice and his own voice. 

Yuuri watched Wolfram think and suppressed a blush. He turned away from Wolfram and looked at the other finalists. One of the groups were practicing while the other two groups were talking. 

"I got it." Wolfram whispered more to himself but Yuuri heard. 

"This will work" Wolfram said and turned to Yuuri. 

"Can you keep up with me? We have about four minutes left.." Wolfram began.

"Like I said I don't care.."

"Well you better care for all you know I could make you go out there and dance, if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut and listen to me." Wolfram Threatened 

"I'm listening" Yuuri said, almost hesitantly. 

Wolfram began telling Yuuri the details of the song they were going to sing, Wolfram loosening up around Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded as Wolfram explain the song to him. He wasn't uninterested at first but Wolfram seemed to be into it so he decided to help just this one time. 

Time passed and they were eventually called to be on stage, Wolfram seeming to be actually excited about this, He had a chance to sing one of his favorite songs. 

Yuuri looked at the blonde and saw his smiling 'Maybe he does have a passion for singing' 

Wolfram waited for the announcer to call there names, Suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach he prayed this wasn't showed on T.V. He liked it better if he didn't know anyone. 

"Are you okay?" Wolfram turned to Yuuri who was just looking forward.

"I'm fine" Wolfram said and huffed 'I'm going to die of embarrassment if my mother decided to do something stupid' 

Wolfram shut his eyes, He did fine the first round whats the problem now? Wolfram shook his head as they were called on the stage, He began to walk with Yuuri on to the stage, He stared at the judges hearing something from the crowd.

"GO WOLFIE THAT'S MY BABY BOY!" Cheri called from her seat and Wolfram turned crimson. 

"She's very supportive" Yuuri said and glared at him. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"BEGIN."

* * *

><p>Eve: HANGCLIFFER!<br>Yumi: Its cliffhanger.  
>Eve: Oh.<br>Yumi: Please review while I teach her 'Proper' words.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Eve: Uh! I would have updated ALOT quicker but I twisted my ankle.  
>Yumi: Because of this we have a surprise for you all!<br>Eve: We do?  
>Yumi: Yup this chapters going to be EXTRA long.<br>Eve: B-But that means more work for me!  
>Yumi: You see the point then!<br>Eve: I'm on it.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>They looked at each other for a few seconds. <em>**

**_ "BEGIN." _**

_~ Float on to the painted sky where we shall be unified as I slip inside_  
><em> Where butterflies... never die<em>

_ Multiply humanity, harmonize insanity, sharing light of remedy, holding_  
><em> Tides of clarity, shattered glass in flower beds,<em>  
><em> Humanize inhumane ends. ~<em>  
><em><br>_

_~ Float on to the painted sky where we will be unified as I stand inside_  
><em> Where butterflies...<em>  
><em> Never Die<em>

_ Will never die_  
><em> Where butterflies... ~<em>

They looked at the crowd who were cheering and clapping. Wolfram saw that his mother was probably telling people we were sitting around her that he was her son and how proud she is. 

Wolfram spotted his mother doing exactly what he thought and saw how she was pointing at him. He blushed and quickly made his way off the stage before he could be stopped. 

Yuuri followed the blushing blonde and left. He was actually quite glad that his mother didn't do what Wolfram's mother did. 

Wolfram hit his forehead on the wall "I can't stand her sometimes!" He said to no one in particular, He was going to give her an ear full when he arrived home after this competition. 

Yuuri was sitting there, being bored and listening to what the blonde was complaining about. Then he thought his mother. She was equally weird with her wanting-him-to-be-in-a-dress habit. 

'Why must my life be such a mess since I moved here?' Wolfram thought and groaned. 

Yuuri blinked and shook his head.

Wolfram sighed more and sat down at a nearby chair, Waiting for the doors to burst open. 

"3... 2... 1" And on cue, the doors shot open. 

Cheri came in, A strut in her walk. "Wolfie-baby~ I met this wonderful guy-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"B-But Wolfie..." She began to tear up.

"Mom.."

"He was really nice..and He wants to sign you and your partner up for a demo..."

Wolfram shot up. "WHAT!" 

Yuuri looked up and a man in a white polo shirt with pant suit pants walked in.

'He's not that professional looking' Yuuri immediately thought.

"Ah, you must be Wolfram. You do look an awful lot like your mother" the man said. 

"Whatever!" Wolfram rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Wolfram." He looked up to see his mothers eyes furious.

Wolfram quickly stood and bowed. "Forgive my rudeness! I just hear that so much.."

Cheri stood by Wolfram, Smiling in delight. 

"Do you take my offer?" the man asked and Wolfram looked at his mother who seemed to want to kill him if he said no. 

Wolfram nodded slowly. "I accept...Shibuya?" Wolfram looked towards Yuuri. "He said both of us." 

"Don't I need parental permission for this?" Yuuri said, trying to get out of it so it's just Wolfram.

"Yes, if you're under age"

"I'm not 18 yet"

"Do you have a parent with you?"

"Yes, but she's watching the show" 

"Well we can wait then."

Cheri took Wolfram by the wrist. "Sweetie pie come here~ Mommy wants to talk with her baby."

Wolfram paled and he looked around 'Wheres Gwendal when you need him!' 

Cheri dragged Wolfram away from the others and Wolfram was praying that Gwendal or Conrad, even Yuuri would be helpful right now! 

Some one answered his prayers and in came Conrad. "Mom you disappeared on us, Gwendal wanted me to find you to make sure you weren't causing trouble, Again." 

"I'm not causing any trouble" Cheri said "Right Wolfie?~" 

"Conrad shes causing a lot of trouble, Mother unhand me this instant!"

"B-But I want to introduce you to a nice girl I met she's a little older then you but age doesn't matter. She says she would love to meet you.~"

"I know what she wants, Tell her these exact words in the coldest tone you can manage. 'NO.' Just like that." 

"But Wolfie, she's really nice"

"I said NO!" 

Everyone looked towards Wolfram including Yuuri.

Wolfram pulled away from his mothers grip and began to walk out.

"Mom..You went to far this time.." Conrad said as he watched his little brother walk out of the room. 

"Aw, but I just want Wolfie to have a pretty girlfriend" Cheri said. 

"You know how he is about love." Conrad sighed.

Yuuri just sat there and watched the door.

"Hmm, I see.. Well then maybe he wants a boyfriend!" Cheri exclaimed. 

"I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND EITHER"

"I'll go talk to him" 

Cheri sweat dropped and giggled. "I'll leave that to you then.~" 

Yuuri was entertained at first but then he felt a little worried.

He watched as the man named Conrad walk out after Wolfram. He then looked at Cheri and immediately thought about his mother. 

About four minutes later Wolfram came in, Glaring at the floor.

"Now what do you have to say..?"

"Shut up."

Conrad laughed and patted his younger brothers head affectionately. 

"I'm sorry, Wolfie" Cheri said and hugged her son. Once again, Wolfram was suffering from lack of air.

"Um, mother. I think you should let go of Wolfram before he dies" Conrad said and Cheri let go. Wolfram fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Oops" Cheri said as Wolfram glared at them.

Yuuri's cellphone rang and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello Young Master, it's me"

"Oh Rin, what is it? Is there a problem we have to come home right now?"

"Oh no, it's just that I was watching tv and you did amazing!"

"Don't remind me"

"Anyways, I called your mother but she didn't pick up. Is she okay?"

"I haven't seen her either"

"Where do you she is?"

"I'll try calling her"

"Okay, good luck on the competition"

"Bye" Yuuri ended the call and dialed his mother. He waited for an answer.

"hello?"

"Mother? Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Rin said she tried calling and you didn't answer"

"Oh, that was Rin? My cellphone rang and I couldn't find it. Isn't that funny?"

"That's not funny, she was worried"

"Were you worried too?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'm coming to see you"

"No don't-"

But it was too long, she already hung up. He sighed and put away his phone. 

Wolfram was hearing from his mother about how proud Gwendal would be of him.

Wolfram chose to ignore it and popped in his ear buds and just nodded away to his mother. "Mhmm.." He mumbled. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was a little worried. He was really hoping that she wouldn't be coming. That reminds him, he still had to call Rin and tell her that his mother was fine.

He called home and waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Effe, I need to speak with Rin"

"Of course Young Master"

Yuuri waited a short moment as Effe went to get Rin.

"Hello?"

"Rin, I found her"

"You did? What happened?"

"She misplaced her phone. Again"

"So she's fine, that's a relief"

"Can't say the same for me"

"Why?"

Yuuri was facing the wall as he was talking on the phone so he didn't see Miko come at him.

"You did so well! Mama's so proud of you!"

"I see now. I'll see you when you get home then"

"Bye Rin" Yuuri said and somewhat turned to face his mother "Can you let go now?" 

"I missed you Yuu-chan" Miko said hugging her son.

"We live together mom. Stop your embarrassing me!"

Miko looked around the room to see, A blonde in a corner, A blonde female who was giggling and standing by a tall handsome man.

"Are these your friends Yuu-chan?"

"Mom!"

"They are~" Miko began and said so only her son could hear "Which one do you 'Like'" 

"Mother!" Yuuri said, his face was red. He saw that Wolfram was smirking and he pouted. 

"Is it the female?~" Miko asked, Staring at the beautiful lady Cheri who was sitting next to her son.

"No mom."

"The tall male?"

"No mom!"

"How about prince charming?"

"MOM!"

This shout made Wolfram unplug his ear buds.

"Wolfie so how about it?"

"Sure mom whatever."

"R-Really? You'll go with me next week shopping?"

"Noway."

"Fine...I knew it was too good to be true.." Cheri pouted and crossed her arms and Miko blinked.

"You two are identical yes..But you look too young to have a child." Miko thought allowed and attracted the attention of Cheri. "I have three boys."

"No way! What lotions do you use?" 

While Miko and Cheri indulged in a conversation, Yuuri managed to slip out of his mother's embrace.

He was about to put out his phone when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

He turned around to face Wolfram, Who was looking past him at his mother. 

"My mother isn't on the normal side either" Yuuri said, looking at his mother and back at Wolfram "For some reason, your mother kind of reminds me of mine" 

"Wait until you live with her and revealing clothing..Shes almost 40 I think she needs to settle down.." Wolfram sighed and shook her head.

"40?" Yuuri said aloud.

"Duhh.." Was Wolfram's reply 

The two mother's turned to Yuuri and Wolfram while giggling.

"I think those two look good together!" Miko said.

"They were singing really well together!" Cheri said "I'm really hoping that your son takes the offer"

"What offer?" Miko asked and Cheri gasped.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" 

"Well I met a guy who agreed to sign them for a demo, Wolfram agreed but Your son hasn't yet."

"Oh! He's going to accept~."

"Thats great, They would be very good together, And they will have all females all over them..Even though my little Wolfie doesn't want to think about love its going to happen eventually.." 

"Do you think they're be announcing the winner soon?" Wolfram asked. 

He caught everyone's attention with one question.

"They should be in about five to ten minutes." Came from Conrad who was sitting down and he seemed to be on the phone.

"Mhm! Why Wolfie? Are you eager to see if you won?" Cheri giggled.

Wolfram looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I wanna go home and go to sleep, Not every one likes being woken up by someone attacking them you know. Plus, We've been here all day and I'm hungry.." Wolfram mumbled the last part and looked down, Blushing slightly. 

"Where is Gwendal?" Wolfram asked, trying to change the subject about him being hungry. 

"Gwendal?" Cheri asked.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT BROTHER! MOM!" Wolfram shouted.

"S-Sorry Wolfie..Are you mad at mommy? Do you hate me?" She began sniffling.

"Mom you know who Gwendal is? Over protective! He probably thinks some one stole us and he could be-STOP CRYING MOM!" Wolfram replied as he ran out the door.

Yuuri blinked "What just happened..?" He thought aloud.

"Wolfram's big brother Gwendal is very over protective, More so of Wolfram because he is so cute he is a target as Gwen would say. So if Gwendal can't find Wolfram or any of the family after awhile, He calls cops or goes on a rampage and starts war.." Conrad replied.

"We speak of true stories too!" Cheri butted in smiling cutely and dumbly. 

"Do you think he called the cops yet?" Yuuri asked.

"Hard to tell" 

Conrad listened and the room got quiet for a moment "You might want to stay away from the door, Gwendal and Wolfram are coming and..I think I hear squealing and its defiantly not Wolfram's squealing" Conrad replied smiling nervously Everyone stepped away from the door and Yuuri had to pull his mother and Cheri away because they were too curious for their own good. 

The doors shot open to reveal Gwendal who was twitching and Wolfram sweating and also panting, Wolfram hurried and closed the door then sat near the door so no one could open it.

Wolfram blew his hair out of his face. "N-Never again.." Wolfram took a deep breath.

"Wolfie! STAY JUST LIKE THAT." Cheri said and ran to her purse.

Wolfram blinked doing as she said. "Why..?" He asked.

"You look so good right now!" 

Cheri pulled out a camera and took pictures of a really angry and tired Wolfram. 

Wolfram yawned and moved away from the door, Then he sat on a chair. "Can we go home yet?" He complained. 

"Of course not!" Cheri said "We need to know if Wolfie won or not!"

"I'm probably not going to win because of him" Wolfram muttered as he looked at Yuuri. He looked bored once again while his mother seemed to be annoying him with questions. 

"Wolfie you two did great!"

"Mom I could care less..Its not like I wanted to be a singer anyway.." Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"E-Excuse me, But..Its time for the winner to be announced." A female called from the door. 

"I'll be cheering for you!" Cheri said and they left.

"Good luck Yuu-chan!" Miko said and left.

The finalists all followed the lady to the stage and lined up and waited for them to announce the winner. 

The Three judges stood.

"First let me introduce you to our celebrity judge! Gunter Von Christ!" The judges said in unison.

Out came the lilac haired man, From the left side of the stage. 

"I would love to congratulate you all for a job well done" Gunter said "You were all fantastic but only one pair will claim first place" 

Wolfram bit his lip, He hoped they won, He honestly didn't know why but he hoped he did, It would be good because he could be able to help his big brother who was always over working himself, Even though his mother should be doing that part he didn't mind. 

"And our winner is..." Gunter said and opened the envelope "Wolfram Von Bielefeld and Yuuri Shibuya"

Confetti fell from the ceiling and on the stage. Wolfram was so happy that he hugged Yuuri.

Yuuri was surprised and tensed at the sudden hug. Wolfram realized what he was doing and let go. He was blushing while Cheri and Miko squealed. 

Wolfram looked away from Yuuri, Blushing lightly as Gunter walked over to him and Yuuri "Congrats!" Gunter smiled at Wolfram who nodded and mumbled a quick thanks. 

"You did really well" Gunter said and shook Yuuri's hand.

"Uh, thanks" Yuuri said. 

Wolfram stared and saw his mother and Yuuri's mother squealing happily. 

"Congratulation once again, go on and get your family. We'll be waiting for you in the waiting door" Gunter said.

"We?" Yuuri and Wolfram said questioningly and turned to see the other judges gone. They turned back to Gunter but he was gone too. 

Wolfram blinked "Super speed.." He mumbled and he and Yuuri began getting off of the stage. 

"Wolfie! I'm so proud of you!" Cheri said and ran full speed at her son and crushed him in a hug.

"I knew my Yuu-chan can do it!" Miko said and hugged her son.

"Mother, I think Wolfram is dying. Again" Conrad said and sweat dropped. Cheri let go and Wolfram was

"We have to go to the waiting room to see the judges" Yuuri said and Miko let go.

"Really? Let's go!" And dragged Yuuri with her with Wolfram, Cheri, Gwendal and Conrad following. 

Wolfram was obviously happy, Even though he wasn't smiling like crazy you could see a certain glow illuminating from him, It was a happy aura that perfected his look and strong resemblance to an Angel, One look from his lake green eyes was enough to put someone in a trance. 

Yuuri looked away and suppressed a blush.

'I never felt this way' Yuuri thought, having conflicting emotions. 

Wolfram wanted very much to jump up and down but he remembered he hadn't done that since he was a child.

Miko and Cheri were talking, While reading a magazine.

Gwendal was discussing issues with Conrad, While Wolfram sat there leaving others in his trance, He was oblivious and didn't know he was giving a trance, Into the Judges came in and called his name, Thats when he snapped out of it. 

"Congratulation Wolfram and Yuuri, you two did really well" one of them said.

"You all put up a great performance so do not be disappointed in yourselves" another said. 

Wolfram looked at the judges then to the competitors who seemed to be taking it well, Except for one male who had a scowl and deadly glare on his face.

Wolfram stared at him for awhile, While listening to Gunter and the judges He then looked at Yuuri who had the same uninterested look. He didn't know which one he hate more. Yuuri's uninterested face or the other kid whose scowling and dead glaring. 

Wolfram watched as the judges handed out ribbons to the other finalist. 

"You may leave now. We thank you for participating. We really hoped you had an amazing time and gain a great experience" Gunter said. 

The other finalist left the room, The boy scowling walked out, His walk resembling Wolfram's walk when angry.

Wolfram and Yuuri then looked at Gunter.

Gwendal kept his eyes on Gunter as well, His tan skin keeping his blush well hidden 

"You two did really well. There's no doubt that you two are the winner" Gunter said and smiled so bright that Gwendal's blush almost became evident. 

Wolfram nodded slightly, Saying for Gunter to continue.

Yuuri had moved his eyes on the lilac haired male, His eyes still not interested in anything. 

"I trust that Fredrick has talk to you" Gunter said.

"Fredrick?"

"The nice man I was talking about!" Cheri spoke up.

"Yes, I think" 

"Well you guys are going to be famous."

"F-Famous..?" Wolfram asked nervously.

"Yes you two have amazing talent, Your dreams are coming true aren't they?" Gunter asked.

Wolfram looked towards his mother, Who smiled innocently. 

"I'm not interested" They all turned to Yuuri.

"Pardon?"

"I have no intention in being famous"

"But that would be a waste of talent" 

"There's no need for me to be famous I have what I desire."

Wolfram just remained silent and looked towards the floor.

"Yuu-chan, Come one take the deal, It'll be fun." Miko replied.

"I don't want to, I'm not interested in it." He replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Gunter offered.

"No. I don't. Being famous will do nothing for me." He replied and Wolfram didn't like it.

"So that's it..Huh?" Wolfram's eyes turned fierce as he shot up and looked directly at Yuuri.

"What do you mean?" Cheri said.

"Your just going to blow a once in a life time opportunity, Because you have everything you need?" Wolfram glared.

"Pretty much." Yuuri replied, Shrugging his shoulders.

"Whats wrong with you! Are you going to live under someone your whole ENTIRE life! Depending on others!" If looks could kill everyone would be dead. 

"Yuu-chan" Miko said, she knew her son was hurting on the inside when Wolfram said that but just wouldn't show it. 

"Here I thought you were a good person, I noticed my judge of character was wrong..." Wolfram replied heatedly and sighed out aloud.

"Mother."

"Yes Wolf?"

"I'm going to go outside for a moment and clear my head, Or I might break something or worse 'Someone'." Wolfram replied to her and began leaving. 

"Mother" Yuuri softly said and everyone turned to look at Yuuri because of the sudden change. His bangs covering over his eyes.

"What is it Yuu-chan?"

"You want me to be a singer, right?"

"Of course"

"I'll be a singer if you stop dragging me shopping"

"Fine" Miko said pouting then cheerfully said "My Yuu-chan is going to be famous!"

"Yeah. I'm going to wait for you outside. I have no more business here" Yuuri said. He walked past Wolfram and out the door.

"What's with him?" Wolfram mumbled and turned back to the others 'If he's not here, I'm fine'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri walked outside and pulled out his phone. He called home and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi there Effe, where's Rin?"

"I'm sorry Young Master, Rin is out at the moment"

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She said around dinner time"

"Thanks Effe"

"You're very welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm fine. Bye"

Yuuri ended the call and slip his phone back into his pocket. He looked up at the sky and sighed 'Where is she when you need her?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We really appreciate you accepting out offer" Gunter said. 

Wolfram nodded "Thank you for offering it too us." He replied and bowed.

Gwendal looked at Gunter and away quickly. "I suppose we should be heading out now?" He asked.

"Very well, Thank you for your time." Gunter smiled.

Gwendal blushed and nodded towards Gunter, Cheri took notice and smiled.

Wolfram, Conrad, Cheri and Gwendal left the room.

"Wolf you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Wolfram.."

"I'll be fine when we get something to eat, Honestly I'm just hungry and want to go back to bed." Wolfram replied and continued walking ahead of everyone passing Yuuri, Aiming for the car. 

"Why don't you come over?" Miko asked Cheri.

"NO!"

"Why not?" Cheri asked her son.

"I'm hungry and I don't want to see that face" Wolfram said, pointing at Yuuri.

"I told you Yuu-chan! No one like you frowning! Even Wolf-chan agrees" Miko said.

"Wolf-Chan?" 

Wolfram blinked at the name. "UGH!" He stormed to the car, Then quickly came back.

"Wolfie you change your mind?"

"No. I need to car keys mom."

Cheri smirked and pulled the keys out and waved them in the air. "Wolfram~" She sang as she waved them.

Wolfram growled and jumped up to grab them "Seriously mom give me the keys to the car!" Cheri waved a finger.

"FINE. I'LL TAKE THE BUS HOME! I have a dollar in my back pocket anyway!" Wolfram stormed off.

"Wolfram. Von. Bielefeld. Stop. now." She ordered and Wolfram's steps ceased and he turned over time with the deadliest stare you could give your mother, Even worst she returned with a smile.

Wolfram marched foreword. "Yes. Mommy. Dear." He had a stare down with his mom for a bit and she held her hand out.

"Give me."

Wolfram blinked. "Give you what?"

"Your Mp3 player."

Wolfram sighed and pulled it from his back pocket and put it roughly in his mothers hands, Scowling.

She smiled "Good boy, Keep your act up and you will never see it again."

Wolfram nodded and looked away, Crossing his arms.

"Now Miko, We would love to join you." She smiled towards Miko. 

Yuuri groaned as he followed his mother to the car.

"Gwendal, why don't you drive? I'm going to go with Miko" Cheri said.

"She's going to run more than one red light now" Yuuri said but Miko heard.

"Why then Yuu-chan, why don't you drive?" Miko said.

"Not old enough" 

"We need to get you a license!" Miko said.

Wolfram was walking slow and all the way behind them, Kicking a pebble. "I hate..This.." He repeated over and over again, He really just wanted to go home and eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, But he could never get his way, Now could he?

He sighed and continued walking behind them, He paid attention to nothing but the pebble he was kicking. It was as though he was in his own world, And that world revolved around him and the rock, He saw nothing but that rock. 

"I said I'm not old enough. How am I going to get my license?" Yuuri asked his ever so cheerful mother.

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan is smart enough to get it" Miko said.

"Can we just go?" Yuuri asked. 

"Oh right! Lets go Cheri~" She sang and slid in the care, Cheri and Yuuri did that same.

Wolfram snapped out of his daze and ran towards Gwendal's car, Where Gwendal was already waiting. He sighed and sat in the backseat, Conrad in the passenger side and Gwendal in the drivers seat.

Wolfram was scowling most of the time while Conrad was making sure his brother wasn't going to jump out of the car.

~~~~~Miko and Cheri~~~  
>Cheri sat next to Miko in the passenger seat, Playing with Wolfram's Mp3 player. "Forgive my sons rudeness He's been this way since we moved."<p>

Miko smiled to Cheri. "Its fine honest boys will be boys."

Cheri shook her head. "Your right but it gives him no right to block himself from the world and be cruel to people." She sighed. 

"That's true!" Miko said and looked at her son who was sitting beside her "But if there's something wrong, he should tell you about it"

Yuuri knew the statement was directed at him but he chose to ignore it. 

"He should but he's still angry with me. He was getting used to life and as he states his life is now ruined. Such a shame, He should be happy to travel, He says he hates it because there is no one who likes him for him. Maybe if he smiled and acts friendly things wouldn't be so bad." Cheri replied.

"Yeah just SMILE and act FRIENDLY." Miko said pointing her words to Yuuri. 

"Just like you" Yuuri muttered and Miko just smiled. 

Cheri began going through her sons Mp3 player, as she crossed her legs. "You know..I never know anything about him anymore, He tells me nothing..I wish he could go back to that little boy that came and cried when he scraped his knee.." Cheri pouted. 

"That makes two of us. Boys aren't cute anymore when they grow up" Miko said and Yuuri groaned.

'Don't tell her that you still put me in a dress'

"Yuu-chan and Sho-chan never tell me anything about school now" 

"Same! Well Wolfie just goes 'Nothing special..Just boring people..' Thats all he ever says about school! Except on the first day of school he came back furious and starting talking about some one who kept questioning him." Cheri replied. 

Yuuri faintly blushed since that was him. Miko, being attentive, noticed the blush and smiled a little.

"Did Wolf-Chan say who it was?" Miko asked and Yuuri turned his head so neither of them can see his face. 

Cheri blinked at thought. "Actually I remembered him muttering stuff like 'Shib' But I never heard anything after that. I think it must be another one of his admirers!~" Cheri smirked a little. 

Yuuri's face turned red and Miko was laughing because she knew Wolfram was talking about Yuuri.

"Do you think Wolfram likes that person?" 

Cheri smiled. "It's hard to tell, But judging by his reaction I think he has some 'special' feelings for him since he was also very flustered and looked like a tomato. I want to meet this person! When I meet him I can show him the cutest pictures I have of Wolfie!" 

Yuuri covered his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

'Wolfram, have special feelings for him? That's just wrong. The only thing I sense from the blonde is hatred. And maybe anger but that's the same thing as hatred' Yuuri thought and his expression darkened 'Even if he did like me, it's probably because of money' 

"Thats how Wolfie shows he loves someone by being mean! BUT." Cheri started.

Yuuri was listening in.

"Wolfram is the type of person that doesn't admit anything like 'love' He can't stand it, Because he swears no one 'really' loves him." Cheri sighed, then smiled towards Miko. "He's a silly boy. But he's right sometimes, He's been through it. Back in new york everyone surrounded him and girls admitted their love for him in a blink of an eye, Only because of his looks. He's actually a very respectful young man but he hides it at pretending to be a brat. He gets excellent grades, He's going to be an independent man who depends on no one. I know it because he to- OOH! Those shoes are fantabulous!"

Miko looked out the windows "WHERE!"

Yuuri couldn't help but feel disappointed he wanted to hear more

~~~~~~~~~Wolfram& Conrad~~~~~~~~

"Doesn't your face hurt?" Conrad asked.

"What?"

"Doesn't your face hurt from scowling so much?" Conrad said and Wolfram glared at his second eldest half-brother "Why are you so upset? Mother is happy"

"I just want to go home and eat" Wolfram said.

"You should have eaten lunch"

"I wasn't hungry then"

"Too nervous to eat?"

"Shut up!" 

Wolfram crossed his arms and glared at his brother, If looks could kill Conrad would need a tombstone soon. They soon approached at the Shibuya's residence.

* * *

><p><p>

_**Eve: THERE. =3=  
><strong>_

___**Yumi: And I just finished dinner too!  
><strong>_

___**Eve: Please review while I start on the NEXT chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfram stared at the mansion, He was amazed how big it was but he really didn't care.

"Wolfram get out." Conrad held the door and watched his brother turn away, After five minutes of attempting to get him out of the car. Conrad walked over to his mom who was giggling.

"Mother..Wolfram won't get of the car..He keeps insisting that he stay in the car and then when we go home he'd eat a sandwich..Please straighten him out." 

Cheri sighed at walked to her son. She found him turned away from her.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, get out here this instant!" 

"NO."

"Out. Now."

"No.."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO LAY IN MY BED! I WANT TO SHOWER AND EAT A SANDWICH I'M FINE WITH A SANDWICH!"

"WOLFRAM!" This came from silent Gwendal his voice stern.

Wolfram's eyes widen as his brother shouted at him, He hung his head and crawled out of the car, He walked with his foot steps being slow as he faced the ground.

"Stop being an inconsiderate spoiled brat." Gwendal words hurt Wolfram, Yuuri took notice when he saw the blondes foot steps stop.

Wolfram slowly looked up to his older brother. "I'm sorry." His voice sounded hurt and slightly scared. 

"Let's all go inside" Miko said, trying to brighten up the mood. 

Wolfram followed, Disappointed in himself.

Gwendal shook his head at his younger brother's actions.

Conrad was regretting getting his mother at all.

Cheri watched this all, She understood why Wolfram reacted the way he did, Gwendal was Wolfram's father figure so it was obvious.

Yuuri still couldn't believe what he saw.

Miko was smiling her best as she entered the mansion. 

"Welcome back" Effe greeted and bowed "I made some cookies while you were gone"

"Yeah~ Cookies!" Miko exclaimed. Yuuri sighed and walked to the stairs "Yuu-chan, where do you think you're going?"

"To my room. I don't feel so well" Yuuri said and continued walking upstairs "I'll be down for dinner. I promise"

Miko watched Yuuri walk upstairs and something clicked in her mind. She turned to Effe "Where's Rin-chan?"

"Oh, Rin left shortly after you left. She said she'll return around dinner time" Effe said.

"I see. Can you take some medicine to Yuu-chan and make sure he eats them?" Miko asked.

"Of course" she said before leaving.

"Also, would you like to stay for dinner? It's going to be boring with just me and Yuu-chan again"

"What about your husband and other son?"

"Uma-chan comes back from work really late and Sho-chan hardly comes home for dinner" 

"Oh! We love to stay if thats the case!" Cheri smiled at Miko.

Gwendal nodded in agreement.

Conrad just smiled at Miko.

Wolfram never looked up from the floor. 

"Let's go to the living room and talk!" Miko suggested. 

They nodded and followed the female to the living room.

Miko sat on the single sofa with Cheri, Conrad, and Gwendal on the couch. Wolfram sat opposite to Miko with a coffee table in the middle of the set.

The two ladies were chatting away as Wolfram looked around the room, with three words repaeating themselves.

Stupid, rich people.

Effe walked in with a platter of cookies. She placed them on the coffee table and asked them to try them.

Cheri was the first to reach over for one. Wolfram also took one because he was hungry.

"Effe, did Yuu-chan take his medicine?" Miko asked.

"He refused to at first but he did after Kazuha told him to" Effe said.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I'm going to check on my son"

"Of course" Cheri said and Miko left the room "Your name is Effe, correct?"

"Yes"

"Was Yuuri always this quiet?"

"I have only been here for a month so I'm not so sure" Effe said "But Kazuha has told me that the Young Master was a very cheerful young man"

"One of the biggest lies I ever heard" Wolfram muttered but everyone seemed to have heard.

"Actually, Rin and Kazuha both said that the Young Master was like that before he turned all cold" 

Wolfram sighed and crossed his legs, His mood still uneasy.

"Why did he turn cold?" Cheri asked. 

"I'm not sure. Kazuha said that she was like a second mother to Young Master. He used to tell her everything like he did with his mother. Rin was like a close friend to Young Master. And one day, he came home crying in the middle of the day and locked himself in his room. It took two hours to get someone to open the door. And he talked to no one but Rin because she promised not to tell anyone. And from that moment on, he only talked to Rin about his problems and no one else knows the reason behind his behavior" Effe explained.

"Shouldn't the school know about what happened?" Cheri asked.

"Apparently, it was at lunch when this happened so they don't know" Effe said "But his popularity in school increased and he claims to have no friends"

'He become popular but cold to everyone around him. I used to be his friend but now he hardly talks to me' The words that Murata said rang in Wolfram's head. 

Wolfram looked towards the floor when he heard the story, He felt bad for the boy and he also felt bad for the mean things he said.

Gwendal was quiet he felt sorry for the boy.

Conrad thought for a few moments, Maybe the competition and the deal would help Yuuri's mind away from things.

Cheri felt her heart sink and she looked almost to tears she wanted to whip that door down and shove the Japanese boy in her breast and then give him all the love he needed.

Everyone was silent and Wolfram spoke up.

"Well why hasn't he talked to someone who can relate? What about a doctor! Shouldn't he have a man to man conversation with his father? I'm in no place to speak but I think that if he talked to someone like a father figure he might feel better." Wolfram said his voice soft. 

"The Master is too busy to talk to his son about these things" Effe said, feeling bad for Yuuri herself "The Young Master actually ran away from home to prevent himself from going to the therapist before. Miko-san almost had a heart attack when that happened. But lucky, he kept in contact with Rin so we knew that he was safe"

"Effe" everyone jumped at the sudden interruption and turned to see Miko at the doorway "Can you see if you can get in contact with Rin-chan?"

"Of-of course" Effe said and made her way out of the room. 

Wolfram looked down, Running his fingers through his hair. "I need to wash my hair.." He thought aloud.

Everyone looked him, Gwendal in rolled his eyes at his brother. Thinking of how rude that was. 

"Dwelling in the past is only going to make everyone sad" Miko said and forced a smile "So Wolf-chan, do you like singing?" 

Wolfram looked down again and nodded slightly. "Yes. Well I mean I do but its uhh complicated..Its a good hobby I mean!" Wolfram stuttered a little afraid of being considered girly if he liked singing, More like loved.

"Don't mind him! He loves singing. There was this one time when we left and we came back to someone singing with a hair brush as he did his hair in the bathroom" Cheri replied. 

"Mother!" Wolfram exclaimed, red in the face "You promised not to tell anyone about that!"

"Really?" 

"Yes he did! He looked so cute when he did it too because his hair was a mess and he was smiling." She sighed happily at the thought.

Miko laughed picturing it in her head.

"Never..again.." Wolfram mumbled. "I-It was a long time ago when it happened!" He quickly added.

"More like two weeks ago." Added a laughing Conrad. 

"I'm going to use the washroom" Wolfram said and stood up.

"Second door on the left upstairs" Miko called after the retreating blonde.

"I swear, I'm going to end up killing someone after this" Wolfram muttered as he walked upstairs. He found the washroom and made sure to lock the door so his mother wouldn't run in here.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was on the verge of going insane. But it was true. With his mother, that was going to happen very, VERY soon.

He turned on the tap and splashed cool water on face. He took a few deep breathes before turning off the tap and wiping his face with his sleeve.

He unlocked the door and took a deep breath before stepping outside.

"Yuuri's room is on the second last door on the left side in the right wing" Wolfram fell back in surprise, taking in quick breaths while trying to calm down.

"What-what are you... doing?" Wolfram asked after he recovered from shock. But he looked around and couldn't find the mysterious person.

He slowly stood up and walked to the stairs. He looked at the stairs and the wing that Yuuri's room is in.

Guilt came over him and he walked to the right wing of the building. He walked down the poorly lit hallway and stopped in front of what he thinks is Yuuri's room.

He took a deep breath and turned the door knob. He slowly opened the door and looked around the room. He spotted the bed and found a bump under the covers.

'I guess I did find the right room' Wolfram thought and closed the door so no one knows he's in there. He slowly tip-toed to the bed. He knelt down on one knee and looked at the sleeping figure.

'He looks so peaceful. He's actually cute when his expression isn't blank' Wolfram thought and blushed 'D-Did I actually thought he was cute? Well, he is kind of'

Wolfram reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of Yuuri's face and tugged it behind his ear.

He felt his heart beating faster the longer he stared at Yuuri.

He slowly bend over, only seconds away from kissing the sleeping teen when...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eve: CLIFF HANGER!<strong>_

_**Yumi: Hah! The ending was all me my sweets! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Eve: I'm sorry, my computer broke down and when I fixed it, my sister is using it.

Yumi: That's why I fixed up the chapter and posting it for her!

Eve: I'm really sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that's too early?" Wolfram fell back again and clasped his hand over his mouth to prevent waking the other and finding him in his room for no reason whatsoever.<p>

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm Kazuha. Who are you?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wait, you're the one that told me that Yuuri was here"

"Yes, but I did think you would do such things"

"I...I-" Wolfram found himself blushing 'I wasn't going to kiss him, right?'

He looked at Yuuri who was still asleep and looked back at Kazuha.

"Dinner will be served soon. And he should be waking up any moment now. I suggest you leave"

Wolfram stood up and walked out of the room. He realized something. Yuuri got his annoyingness from that woman!

Wolfram was blushing scarlet and slapped himself, to make him snap out of his thought of what happened. If Yuuri or anyone found out they would tease him for the rest of his life! So he had to pretend he knew NOTHING.

"Ah Wolfie! You came back! I thought you ran away since you took so long" Cheri said and ran to hug her son.

"I was on the verge of killing someone if I couldn't calm down" Wolfram said.

Miko smiled warmly. "Oh! But why you were gone I heard wonderful stories about you Wolf-chan!"

Wolfram paled and looked at him mother who was smiling innocently then he looked to Conrad who was looking away whistling. "I don't want to know!" He quickly said from his mouth shaking his head violently.

"What are you doing to the poor boy?" they all turned to see Yuuri leaning against the doorway.

Wolfram didn't make eye contact with Yuuri.

"Oh! Yuu-chan! We were just being told some stories of wolf-chan they involved some dresses and hair brushes~ And his beautiful singing voice!" Miko replied happy and Wolfram turned scarlet.

Cheri giggled.

"I don't care" Yuuri coldly said 'As long as you don't tell them about me'

Wolfram sighed. He liked him better when he was sleeping.

Cheri looked at Wolfram with worry "Wolfie, what's wrong?" She walked over to Wolfram and felt his head and hugged him.

"I'm fine mom." He replied.

"Oh! I know what will make you feel better!" Cheri ran to her purse and pulled out Wolfram's Mp3 player and handed it to him.

"Thanks mom." Wolfram said still blushing and shaky.

"Oh Yuu-chan! Come with Mama" Miko said and walked to the door. She dragged Yuuri with her and the four looking at each other questioningly. Wolfram opened his mouth to speak when...

"I WILL NOT PUT THAT ON!"

Wolfram blinked.

Cheri giggled.

"Yuu-chan! Come back here! Mama wants you to do it!" Everyone heard miko shout happily

"I told you never again!"

"But that was about shopping with Mama~"

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I EVER PUT THAT ON!"

Wolfram was tempted to see what was going on but stopped himself when an extremely angry Yuuri came back into the room, with a clinging Miko on his legs.

"Gee what does this remind you of?" Wolfram said sarcastically to his mother.

"But Yuu-chan" Miko said, her eyes watery "Please, for me"

"Never again" Yuuri said angrily. Eyes closed and brow twitching dangerous.

"Yuuri you should listen to your mom. They always win in the end." Wolfram replied.

"Wolf-chan's right! Please Yuu-chan?" Miko pleaded again.

"Maybe when they leave" Yuuri finally said.

"Yay~" Miko said and let go of her son's leg.

"I said MAYBE!"

"Still better then NO." She replied happily.

Wolfram smirked and crossed his legs.

"Whatever." Yuuri said scowling.

"Ah~ Wolfie-chan! I know what you're talking about~"

"No you don't know mom." Wolfram replied quickly.

"But I do!"

"Oh Lady Cheri I'd love to hear more." Yuuri replied before Wolfram could open his mouth, This was revenge.

"Oh Wolfie told me about this kid in school. I bet this person is Wolfie's secret admirer" Cheri said. Wolfram looked away not trying to make eye contact with Yuuri "Or Wolfie like this person!"

"Mom! How could you say such an absurd thing. I have no feelings for anyone. Never have never will." Wolfram replied coldly his eyes ice cold the look scared his mother alittle.

Yuuri looked away, a little hurt since he knew that the person being mentioned was him. He didn't know why but it's hurt when the blonde said what he said.

"But Wolfie, this person might like you then?" Cheri said.

"No. I'm sure he doesn't. What he saw was a blonde American that had multiple classes with him. Nothing more nothing more. Wolfram crossed his legs and stared up at the ceiling admiring it.

"Maybe this person's just shy! Just like Wolfie~"

"I'm not shy!"

"Mother Wolfram is anything but shy." Gwendal replied.

"Thank you big brother." Wolfram replied.

"If anything he is extremely loud." Conrad and Gwendal replied simultaneously

"Thanks a lot" Wolfram muttered and glared at his brothers, mostly Conrad. Cheri giggled at the answer and hugged her son.

"Wolfie is so cute!"

Wolfram blushed softly and looked away "Mother let me go."

Cheri looked at her blushing son and looked towards Miko.

"He's so cute~" Cheri said and hugged him tigher.

"Yuu-chan was cute too! Until he grew older"

"I like the term mature"

"L-Lucky." Wolfram sputtered and removed himself from his mother.

"Why is Yuu-chan lucky Wolf-chan?"

"Because he doesn't have to deal with being cute and adorable. What comes with the gig is two over protective brothers and a mother that tries to hook him up with every female she sees." Wolfram mumbled

"That's not being lucky" Yuuri stated coldly.

"Um, dinner's ready" Effe said and interrupted the tense moment "Or is this not a good time?"

Wolfram remained silent and let out a sigh glaring at the double black.

"I-It's a wonderful time!" Miko and Cheri said in unison each dragging their sons along with them.

Miko sat with Yuuri and Conrad on one side of the rectangle long table. Cheri sat across from Miko with Wolfram and Gwendal. Effe and Kazuha came in and served everyone their dishes.

Wolfram made looked at the meal, It was a five star meal, He was slightly amazed. He chose not to show it though, It was because they were rich and have the money this seriously angered Wolfram.

Cheri smiled she made comments on how good it looked to Miko who happily responded with 'Wait till you try it.'

Cheri took a bite of the mash potato and started talking with Miko about how amazing it is.

"Effe and Kazuha are amazing cooks" Miko said.

"No no!" Effe said, blushing at the sudden praise "It was Kazuha who's amazing"

"No, No. You both are amazing." Miko replied smiling happily, She looked at everyone who was eating silently.

"Sooo, Gwendal if I am correct." She asked as she looked towards Conrad and Gwendal.

"Sorry, But I'm Conrad." Conrad replied smiling, Miko blushed being embarrassed.

"I'm Gwendal." Gwendal replied.

"Oh! Well Gwendal I what do you do for a living?" Miko smiled.

"I work in business and Marketing."

"Oh! But you look so young!" She exclaimed.

"I'm only 22, Mrs. Shibuya."

"Oh! Please call me Miko, Gwendal!"

Gwendal nodded his head and smiled towards her.

"So Conrad, What about you?"

"I'm currently studying at the Fujimori University."

"Oh, That's amazing. I see you have a full future ahead of you."

"Thank you."

"Oh! And Cheri! How about you? You look like a model!"

"Sorry but I really don't do anything yet. I'm currently looking for a job."

"Really?" Miko said in surprise "What kind of job are you looking for?"

Cheri thought. "I'm actually not so sure.."

It was Wolfram's turn to speak. "Mother if I may suggest. Something that could be use with your natural talents, Like a model or if you tried you could be an entertainer. You are indeed a very good dancer for dances such as the Waltz." Wolfram spoke in his most professional voice amazing the listeners.

"Aw, Wolfie! You know me so well!" Cheri exclaimed and hugged Wolfram. Yuuri was still uninterested in what was going on and continued eating his dinner. He just wanted to get over this and sleep the night away.

Wolfram pulled away and quietly began eating until he was asked a question.

"Wolf-chan. What do you want to be when you grow up? Besides a singer."

Wolfram looked at Miko and smiled. "Actually If being a singer wasn't going to work out, I would not have mind becoming a lawyer."

"That's amazing but being a lawyer-"

"Means I have to attend college for 5 years, But It's worth it if you look at in other ways. If I succeed in becoming a professional lawyer. I won't have to depend on anybody, Which I hate. I will soon be able to start my own business with Gwendal as my lead. I'm currently studying for being a lawyer with someones old books from college." Wolfram said the last part looking at his mother.

"Wolfie wants to be a lawyer if singing doesn't work out. Then what does Yuuri want to do?" Cheri asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't really care what I do when I grow up. Maybe I'll just...Do something?" Yuuri replied not looking up from his food.

Yuuri was about to say something when they heard the door opening.

"I'm home" a voice called.

"Oh! Sho-chan is home!" Miko said and stood up. She walked out of the room while Yuuri continued eating like nothing happened.

~The gift of music~

"We have visitors today!" Miko said.

"Do I have to say hi or something?" he asked "I'll be in my room"

"Sho-chan!" Miko called after her retreating son. She pouted before walking back into the room.

Yuuri kept looking at his food, While he ate.

Wolfram was beginning to play with his food because it was awkward.

"Would you like some wine?" Effe asked Wolfram who nodded.

"Would you like some Young Master?" Effe asked.

"No, I'm good" Yuuri said.

"Wolfie be careful with the wine your still young." Cheri reminded.

Wolfram nodded.

"To new friends!" Miko said as she raised her wine glass.

"To new friends." They all said, except for Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Wolfie, aren't you happy to make new friends?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"None of your concern mother."

"Unless you want to be more then friends with someone at this table~"

"No, I just don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't want to be friends with me anyways" Wolfram said and looked at the teen across from him. But he was looking down at his food.

Wolfram then looked back at his food. "Please excuse me but I am full."

"Wow, Wolf-chan eats faster" Miko said. He ate about 3/4 of his dinner while everyone was almost half done.

"I'm going to use the washroom, please excuse me" Wolfram said and left.

"He must be shy" Cheri said and the brother sweat dropped.

There was awkward moment of silent. The door opened again and they looked at the cheerful women questioningly.

"It's Uma-chan! Let's go Yuu-chan" Miko said. Surprising to the others, he stood up and followed Miko to the front doors.

~The gift of music~

"Uma-chan! Welcome home" Miko said and hugged her husband.

"I'm sorry I came back so late" he said and kissed his wife.

"Welcome home father" Yuuri said, forcing himself to sound caring.

"Oh, yes. So how's school?" he asked.

"It's going well"

"That's good. So where's Shori?" he asked.

"He came home now long ago and went to his room" Miko said "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"No, I already had dinner" he said "I'm going to take a shower. It's been a long day"

~The gift of music~

"He's a horrible father" Cheri said.

"It's seems like Yuuri is forcing a smile and the man doesn't even spare a second glance at his son!" Gwendal said.

"He's not a very caring man" Conrad said.

"We should sit back down just in case they might see us!" Cheri said and they returned to their seats.

~The gift of music~

"Mother, I'm tired of this" Yuuri said after his father left.

"I know Yuu-chan" Miko said and pulled her son into a hug.

"It hurts" Yuuri said, sound like he was going to break down any moment now.

"I know, I'm sorry" Miko said and caressed his hair "Everything will be better, I promised. Now go on to bed, I'll tell them you're not feeling well"

"Thanks mama" Yuuri said before leaving. Miko simply smiled. Yuuri can be sweet at times but playful and rebel most of the time.

Miko walked back to join her new friends without realizing that someone saw and heard everything.

Wolfram von Bielefeld stepped out of his 'hiding' spot and tried to process what happened.

'He managed to keep his sanity in this really messed up life' Wolfram said 'Maybe I should talk to him'

~The gift of music~

Wolfram walked down the somewhat familiar hallway to Yuuri's room. When he was close, he heard sniffling. Before he looked around.

'Good, that 'creepy' lady isn't here' Wolfram thought and opened the door. He found Yuuri curled up against the bed. He wanted to call out to the teen but he didn't trust his voice.

Instead, he walked over and hugged him. He felt the other tense at first but then relaxed.

"Yuu... ri?" Wolfram said and tensed again.

"What- What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked between sniffles and hiccups.

"Shhh..." Wolfram shushed him and just held Yuuri as he cried.

Wolfram always thought that Yuuri was a cold, rich spoiled brat. But now, Wolfram sees things differently. Yuuri looks tough and strong on the outside but on the inside, Yuuri is a very fragile and weak.

He didn't know why but he cared about Yuuri. He still didn't really like him but he didn't hate him.

Yuuri had no idea why he was hugging the blonde and crying in his chest. It was hard to explain but for someone he barely knew, He somehow trusted him a lot.

Yuuri and Wolfram remained that way for a while until Yuuri's tears grew dry.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked softly and Yuuri nodded slowly. Wolfram let go of Yuuri and looked him. His hair was disheveled and eyes were red and puffy "You should get to bed. It's late"

Yuuri nodded and got up. He slid into bed and turned to look at Wolfram. He mouthed 'Thank you' and Wolfram smiled. He bent down and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

Yuuri blushed a little which was hidden by darkness as he watched the blonde leave his room, Silently shutting the door after him. He felt relaxed for this moment of time, He knew he should take advantage of it and sleep.

Wolfram quickly walked down stairs, Smiling to himself.

"Ah! Wolfie sweetie can you get my purse it's on the couch!" Cheri called to him from the door, Everyone was just saying there good byes.

"Sure" Wolfram said and went to get it. They all, except for Miko, looked in shock and surprise at blonde walking to the living room.

"Is there something wrong?" Miko asked.

"Wolfram doesn't usually obey half the time" Gwendal said.

"He would yell at our mother for being careless or lazy before doing whatever he's told" Conrad said.

"Maybe he's happy" Miko suggested with a giggle.

"That's a shocker. Then again I think mother is bipolar he must get it from her." Conrad said, Smiling inwardly to himself.

"I am not" Cheri said and pouted.

Wolfram came back with the purse in his right hand. "Here." He said his voice soft.

"Thanks Wolfie" Cheri said and turned to Miko "We're going to leave now"

"Please come and visit again!" Miko said cheerfully.

Wolfram nodded and left.

"Oh! You know it Miko." Cheri replied smiling widely and the rest of the brothers nodded towards her and began to exit

Miko waved good bye to her new friends as they drove away. She sighed and closed the door. She rushed upstairs to her son's room to find him fast asleep.

"That was quick.." She said and smiled slightly looking at her son who seemed peaceful.

"Good night Yuu-chan" Miko said and kissed her son on the forehead. She smiled again before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Eve: Happy ending~<p>

Yumi: It's not the end.

Eve: It's the end of the _chapter_!

Yumi: True~

Eve: Please read and review~

Yumi: We have a special surprise on the new chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

Yumi: We has another chapter!

Eve: That was quick!

Yumi: I really like this chapter so why not!

* * *

><p>Yuuri slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He turned his head to his side and looked at his alarm clock. It was 11:19.<p>

"What!" Yuuri exclaimed and sat up. A long strand of hair blocked his field of vision so he tucked it behind his ear.

Then something clicked in his mind and he ran to his attached washroom.

"You really out did yourself mother" He saw in the reflection a girl with mid-back long black hair wearing a light pink strapped dress that brushed at the knees.

He tried pulling off the wig but it just wouldn't come off. After numerous tries, Yuuri finally gave up and walked downstairs to find his mother to put the horrid thing off.

He found his mother in the living room, talking with Rin.

"Mother!" Yuuri exclaimed and gained the attention of the two female.

"Aw, you look so cute, Yuu-chan" Rin said.

"Not now!" Yuuri said, blushing "Mother, get the wig off me!"

"But Yuu-chan looks so cute!" Miko said and pouted at the idea of Yuuri taking of the dress.

~The gift of music~

"I don't even know why I'm here" Wolfram mumbled to himself. He was mad at his mother again for trying to set him up and ended up leaving the house. He was walking, going wherever his legs were taking him when he came to the Shibuya's residence.

The gates slowly opened and started Wolfram. He looked around him and there was no one or any signs of cars.

'That's weird' Wolfram thought, and just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder.

"Please come in, I'm sure they'll be happy about you visiting" Wolfram recognized the owner of the almost immediately.

'It's the creepy lady again!' Wolfram said and contemplating about it. After a moment of thought and a LOT of nagging from Kazuha, Wolfram went in. The gates slowly behind Wolfram and closed in seconds 'Well, that's it. No turning back now'

Wolfram walked to the door and hesitated for a moment before ringing the doorbell. Effe opened the door just as Wolfram was about to leave.

"Hello there. We weren't expecting you" Effe said.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning this visit either" Wolfram said "So where's-"

"I WILL NEVER-"

Black met green. Wolfram stood dumbfounded at the sight of what he thinks is Yuuri in a wig and dress.

On the other hand, Yuuri blushed a million shades of red and ran upstairs before anyone could say anything.

Wolfram just stood there amazed at what he saw, His eyes were wide as his gaze followed Yuuri up the stairs.

Miko ran up the steps clearly not stealing a glance at the blonde who was following all that happened with his eyes.

Effe just let out a silent giggle and waved a hand in his face. "Are you okay?" She asked snapping the blonde into reality.

Wolfram shuffled his feet a bit and then looked at the girl. "Um. Yes? I was just wondering who that was?" He asked and Effe just giggled a little louder. "Take a guess." She smiled up at the foreigner.

"Is it a hobby of his mother?"

"Bingo~"

"Do you mean it is..."

"Of course not, things are always more interesting when we have visitors" Effe said and closed the door.

Wolfram chose to ignore the last part of what Effe said and walked upstairs.

Effe just smiled as she watched the blonde walk upstairs after the boy and his mother.

"MOM! Stop! Help me take it off!" Yuuri was shouting.

"Yuu-chan! Mama likes it when you dress up! You look so cute!" Miko replied chasing her son down the hall.

"It's not cute! It's embarrassing especially when there is company!"

"What do you mean Yuu-chan?" Miko asked as she tackled her son to the floor.

Wolfram just watched in amusement, Recalling moments when his mother did this same exact thing to him. He approached them, Quietly.

"Mom, let go off me! Rin, help me!"

"I'm sorry" Rin said and giggled "I can't"

"Pink is defiantly your color Yuri." Wolfram said softly, His presence now being aware.

Yuuri was so embarrassed. First being seen in a dress by Wolfram, then tackled by his mother and now Wolfram was mocking him.

"Mom. Get off me" Yuuri said. He wasn't in the mood for games anymore.

Miko blinked and smiled and got off of him, Then lifted her son up from the floor. "Ah Alright, alright sweetheart." Miko said happily.

Wolfram just smiled at the sight of them, He soon started to feel out of place. "W-Well..I'll be taking my leave then." He mumbled.

"No no, stay" Miko said in a childish manner and pouted. Wolfram sweat dropped since she was like his mother.

Yuuri took this chance, went into his room and locked the door.

Miko finally noticed the missing presence of her son and ran to the door. She tried opening it but failed.

"There's no use. The door is locked and I have the key" Yuuri said.

" I honestly think I should go. I just came to check up on you" Wolfram waved his hands dumbly in front of his face.

"It's Mama, Please stay. Also what brings you by?" Miko asked trying to open the door.

"I was just- Well... Me and my mother had a little issue so I decided to take a walk and weirdly I found myself here, I was going to leave and then the gate opened and someone told me to come in. Sorry for the inconvenience!" Wolfram turned around ready to leave but was stopped.

"Why not stay a little longer?" Kazuha asked, coming out of nowhere. Wolfram, once again, was hyperventilating at her sudden presence.

"Oh Kazuha! You must have the key to Yuu-chan's room!" Miko said happily.

"Yes"

"Can you give them to me?"

"No"

"You're no fun" Miko said and pouted before walking downstairs.

"Yuuri" Rin called and knocked on the door "Miko-can left. Can you open the door?"

"Just leave me alone" was the reply she got. He sounded broken and sad.

"Okay, but remember we're always here to help you" Rin said and left.

Wolfram was about to leave too when Kazuha held out two keys.

"This one is for the key to his room. The other one is just in case he locked himself in the bathroom" Kazuha said and placed it in his hand "Visit him if you like. If not, just leave it on the under the vase over there.

"I-" Wolfram looked at the vase for a second and turned back to Kazuha but she was gone.

Wolfram looked at the keys and back at the vase, He thought about it. Was it worth it? Wait. Who was he to care? He was going to do what he wanted.

Wolfram unlocked the door slowly, Quietly turning the knob. 'That Kazuha girl..' He thought as he slowly made his way into the room.

He found Yuuri curled up in the same position, same spot. He sighed, closed the door and locked it. He walked to the other boy again and hugged him.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram, his eyes cold and distant and cheeks were tear-stained.

"What do you want?" He sounds broken and cold at the same time.

"I came to check on you, Relax." Wolfram replied and sighed as he hugged the boy.

"I'm fine. Leave." Yuuri replied looking away.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me why you changed so quickly, At first everything seemed normal. The moment I joked around with you about the dress you turned all serious." Wolfram said trying to make Yuuri look at him.

"Get out. No one told you to be here" Yuuri said.

"Well, you do look nice in a dress though" Wolfram said.

"Get out" Yuuri growled.

"I'm only trying to help" Wolfram said and rested Yuuri's head on his shoulder "Holding everything in is only going to hurt yourself. The past is the past, you should put it behind you"

Yuuri felt his shirt slightly dampened and looked up. He saw Wolfram crying and was wiping away his tears.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri voice was soft and sounded concerned.

"Yeah, just a bad memory" Wolfram said.

"How about this" Yuuri started off and pulled his arms off him. He looked at Wolfram and took a breath "I'll tell you one thing you want to know if you tell me what the bad memory is"

"I..."

"You don't have to agree, you can just walk out of here" Yuuri said in a playful tone.

"Fine, but you promise"

"I never break a promise"

"When I was little, I was quite attached to my father" Wolfram said, sitting beside Yuuri and hugging his legs "And one day, he got into an accident. He was in a coma for two weeks. For those two weeks, I stayed in his room. Never left his side. I never gave up hope. The doctors told us that there was a small chance that my father would come back, but I held onto that little hope. On the day he passed away, I saw him. In a dream. He told me that everyone's life will come to an end and this was his time. But I was still little so like any kid would, I cried. He told me he would always be with me. In my heart"

"I... I'm sorry" Yuuri said "I..."

"It's okay. But it was the after part that you would think I was crazy" Wolfram said and laughed at himself.

"What did you do?"

"So I woke up from my dream, I was like a hallow shell. No reason to live. I was like that for two days. Then it just hit me. Why am I here? I have no purpose anymore. So I ran away" Wolfram said and looked at Yuuri "Stupidest mistake of my life"

"What happened after?"

"Let's just say that I was never allowed to leave the house for two weeks, looked after 24/7 for about two and a half months" Wolfram said "Even now, they watch over me"

"I can understand their worry about your well-being and safety"

"I left for about two hours"

"But still, you said you were young"

"I was at the park for most of the time" Wolfram said "Now, it's your turn to speak"

"A promise is a promise" Yuuri said and closed his eyes "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me... Why are you so cold and scared?" Wolfram asked looking over at him.

"I'm not scared."

"You are. You put on that strong boy act and think if you turn your shoulder on everyone and everything, that everything will be fine. But it isn't. It hurts more when you shut others out. So tell me. Why do you shut everyone out?" Wolfram asked as he sat next to Yuuri.

"I'm not scared" Yuuri said in a more soft and sad voice "I'm just trying to protect myself"

"Protect yourself?"

"I was living a normal... somewhat normal life. I was already used to being ignored at home" Yuuri said and looked away from Wolfram "I guess the sudden attention was overwhelming"

"No, that's not true. I want you to tell me the truth"

"I didn't like people being friends with me for only my money" Yuuri finally admitted since he did promised to tell the truth "It's not like I want to be cold. I don't like people like that and apparently, that's everyone"

"Not everyone" Wolfram corrected "Murata isn't like that. I'm not like that. Okay, maybe I do want to make money so Brother Gwendal doesn't have to work so hard but I'm not the kind of person to use people to get to their money"

"I guess you're right, not everyone is like that" Yuuri said "Rin, Effe, Kazuha... you"

"See, you have friends that care about you" Wolfram said and Yuuri looked down "Is there something wrong? What did I say wrong?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

"Everything. You're a nice person with a kind heart"

"I wouldn't say 'kind' I have a tendency to be extremely rude, if you haven't noticed. But since were apologizing, I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For all the mean things I said about you."

"M-Mean things?"

"Well when I first met you, you aggravated me. I mean I really wanted to hit you. Then I met you and realized you're not much of a jerk after all."

Much to Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri started laughing.

"Hey! I'm apologizing and you're laughing at me!" Wolfram complained, about to have another fit.

"No no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you were the first one to tell me truthfully without holding back" Yuuri said.

"Why would I hold back when I'm yelling at someone?" Wolfram asked.

"No reason. It's just no one has ever spoken to me like that." Yuuri said after laughing.

Wolfram nodded and crossed his arms. "Well if we're going to be partners, we need to be able to speak our minds to each other! So get used to it Yuuri."

"Well..." Yuuri said and rested his chin on his knees "I hardly open up to people so that might be a little difficult"

"Don't worry, if you stop being so cold and actually talk to people, you'll get the hang of it!" Wolfram said.

"I'll take your word for it then." Yuuri mumbled.

"If anything, follow my example!" Wolfram said smirking.

"If I did that, I'd be suspended from school." Yuuri said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just your so open, I'm sure if I was like you, I'd be yelling at the principal and making girls cry."

"Well..."

"Don't tell me you've done that before."

Wolfram gave a little nervous laughter.

"Making girls cry, I can sort of understand. But yelling at the principal?"

"Hey! He was flirting with my mother!"

"Still. You yelled at the principal?"

"Of course I did. I also kicked my mother out of the room."

"Wow. I've never heard of anything like that."

"You'll get used to that too, When being around me. So Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends?"

"I'll think about it" Yuuri said and Wolfram glared at him "I'm kidding"

"You better be." Wolfram said as he stood and stretched his arms. "I don't want to go to class tomorrow." Wolfram mumbled and held his hand out so he could help Yuuri stand.

"I don't either so stop complaining" Yuuri said and accepted the offered hand.

"I can complain all I want, it's in my blood." Wolfram replied and lifted Yuuri up.

"Good looks too" Yuuri mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Yuuri said, his cheeks a little red.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Its just hot."

"I'm sure." Wolfram said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Its really hot."

"Whatever you say." Wolfram replied

"But it's the truth! That's why I hate wearing wigs!"

"Here let me help you with it."

"You wouldn't know how."

"My mother did this to me before, Knowing me I found a way out."

Wolfram turned Yuuri around and began pulling apart the strap that made the wig tighten, Causing the wig to loosen up.

"How did you..."

"My mother also has a similar hobby"

"Creepy."

"Wait till they sign you up for a beauty pageant and you actually win it."

Both boys shuddered at the idea and knowing their mothers, it probably going to happen. But they still hope not!

"But to be honest, Pink does suit you. I'm sure you'd win a pageant without a wig." Wolfram said with a wink, Resembling his mother.

"You're all evil"

"That's natural sweetie." Wolfram smirked.

Yuuri slumped onto the bed.

"I'm so tired" Yuuri said and turned to Wolfram.

"I'm a bit too"

"I should get going. I didn't tell my mom where I was going. I don't need to deal with the cops again.."

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Wolfram nodded and unlocked the door and quickly made his leave.

* * *

><p>Yumi: I love having Yuuri in a dress! He's so cute~<p>

Eve: I agree! Please review~ We love to hear your ideas!


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi: Haha, I'm posting this chapter without Eve's permission~ She'll probably run after me with a knife until she's tired! Also, thank you to Elle von Werner for reviewing cause apparently, other people won't review =3= So please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yuuri felt better after talking with Wolfram. He always told Rin his problems but he never felt like this. He slowly drifted to sleep, not caring if he was still wearing the dress.<p>

Wolfram was walking out the house. After he passed the gate, he broke out into a run. He knew he was in for it when he walked into his house.

He reached his house in roughly 3-4 minutes. Panting and covered in sweat, he fumbled with his keys a little before getting it in correctly and opened the door.

The moment the door opened, he was greeted by a bone-crushing hug.

"SWEETIE! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!"

"M-Mom..."

"Uh, mother" Conrad said "I think you should let go of him before you kill him... again"

"Oops" Cheri said and let go.

Wolfram sighed and walked up stairs. "I'm tired..." He muttered.

"But Wolfie, you have to eat lunch!" Cheri said.

"I'll eat it when I wake up"

"Fine" she pouted and crossed her arms watching her son go upstairs and sleep.

"Where do you think Wolfie went?" Cheri asked her other two sons.

"Park?" Gwendal replied.

"Maybe he went over to Miko's" Conrad joked.

"Well, all that matters is that Wolfie is home safe" Cheri said.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded "Your right"

Rin decided to check on Yuuri. She secretly had a key but she wanted Yuuri to calm down a little before she talked to him since he refused her first approach.

When she got to his room, she was surprised to see the door opened, she quietly went inside and found Yuuri fast asleep. He was still wearing the dress but the wig lay beside the bed.

'What happened?' rang through her head.

She was happy he was sleeping and looked peaceful, but she just couldn't put together exactly what happened. She also wondered where that blonde had went.

Wolfram walked to school at the normal time. He yawned and reflected on what happened yesterday.

He got into an argument with his mother, left home for a bit because of that and went to Yuuri's house for some reason, talk to Yuuri...

'I wonder what happened with him?' Wolfram thought.

Wolfram walked into the school yard rubbing his eyes and before he knew it he was crowded by female. "Ugh! Leave me alone!" Wolfram growled trying to get by them. No luck. After two minutes of being surrounded he grew annoyed. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Wolfram shouted pushing one out of the way.

Wolfram finally fought through the crowd to find Murata waving at him and Yuuri standing beside him.

'Wait! Yuuri with Murata? What's going on?'

Wolfram just panted and waved them off. "Von Bielefeld is not a ladies man" Wolfram snapped his head back and glared at the females, shaking his head. "I can't stand when they are clingy! It makes me so mad"

"Does that include your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, how do you know his mother?" Murata asked Yuuri.

"Well did you watch T.V. this weekend?"

"Nope"

"Well we somehow got paired together for a singing competition and we won. Then our parents had dinner together."

"Oh! That's cool." Murata replied.

"Eh! Von Bielefeld, where are you going?"

"To class!"

"Why? We have like five minutes!"

"Turn around and you'll see!"

Murata and Yuuri blinked and looked at the crowd of girls forming around them.

Yuuri just sighed and walked out of the crowd. Murata kind of liked the attention but they were just asking him about Yuuri and Wolfram.

Wolfram let out a sigh of relief and sat at his desk pulling out a note book. The one he used to doodle with. "Where's my pen?" He questioned.

"You mean this one" Yuuri said, holding out his pen.

"Yes" Wolfram said and took the pen "Why do you have it?"

"You dropped it stupid"

"I'm not stupid" Wolfram pouted and crossed his arms.

"You sure do act stupid, Wolfram"

"Shut up Yuuri." Wolfram responded, still pouting and beginning to doodle. "Thank you." Wolfram mumbled.

"You're welcome"

"Lover's quarrel"

"Shut up Murata!"

Wolfram turned scarlet and began writing away in his doodle thing. "Someone is an artist." Murata said looking over Wolfram's shoulder. "Gahh! You jerk!" Wolfram hit Murata on the head with his book. Yuuri restrained himself from bursting into laughter.

"Everyone take your seat and turn to the front" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

Everyone did so, Wolfram sitting behind Yuuri and Murata to the right of them. Wolfram let out a muffled yawn and crossed his legs as he waited for the teacher to start class.

The teacher assigned some work to the class and left to get some missing papers.

"Seems simple" Wolfram said, reaching in his bag for another book.

Wolfram took out his book for English and started working. He occasionally looked at Murata and Yuuri. They were both working with no struggle whatsoever while the others were struggling a bit. Wolfram was already bored with it because it was so easy.

Wolfram finished quickly and laid he head down and looked out the window.

Murata was just about finished and looked at the other two.

"Hey guys" Murata whispered.

"Yeah?" Replied Wolfram and Yuuri in unison.

"Wanna go to the library later around lunch?"

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because Von Bielefeld is still new and hasn't seen the school library. Plus I don't think you want to be around screaming females."

"That's a good idea" Wolfram said.

"I guess" Yuuri mumbled.

"Where is the teacher?" A girl was complaining.

"Not here" Wolfram replied

The girl blushed in embarrassment and turned back to the front. Wolfram went back to doodling and Yuuri turned around to look at his drawings.

"Nice drawings" Yuuri complimented.

Wolfram blushed lightly and shook his head. "Thanks"

Wolfram began doodling what seemed to be a male.

"Why don't you be an artist when you're older?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't think I could make it all the way" Wolfram looked closer and began detailing the eyes.

"And you think you can be a lawyer?"

"Von Bielefeld wants to be a lawyer?" Murata asked.

"Yeah he said so yesterday."

Wolfram blushed a little. "Yeah I was told I could be one because I fight until I win. When I was younger." Wolfram's eyes became distant "I wanted to be an artist then I grew up. I figured politics and books would help."

Yuuri turned around and looked at the front since the teacher returned.

"If you don't like the job, then you will never succeed" Yuuri said.

"Thanks" Wolfram said lowly and put his english notes over the book he was drawing in.

The teacher started lecturing the class and Wolfram decided to draw again.

Wolfram was into drawing before he knew it he was drawing an angel with the caption 'Lips of an angel' he named it after a song he knew. He was detailing the wings when the bell rang.

Wolfram was packing his stuff when Yuuri walked out the doors. Murata waited for him, even though they weren't going to the same class.

Wolfram began walking out the door, clutching his drawing notebook in his hands. "What's my next class? I forgot it." Wolfram asked as they began walking.

"History" Murata said "You don't have a very good memory do you?"

"I remember what I want to remember." Came Wolfram's sarcastic reply as he looked out the window.

"Is that tree interesting?"

"Actually it is. I want to draw it for some reason."

"This is tree was here since the school was built" Murata said "Last year, we had a protest to keep the tree because they were going to cut it down"

* * *

><p>Yumi: Did you enjoy the chapter? It wasn't as good as the other ones in my opinion~ All I do is complain! Well, I have to go now before my mother drags me away from the computer~ Please review! And I wait for Eve to come back! She's probably still asleep!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Yumi-chan: I found Eve~

Eve: I guess you can say that

Yumi-chan: Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Horrible people destroying nature like that. It sickens me." Wolfram was glaring at nothing in particular as they reached history.<p>

"Some people are like that, I have to go to my class now. Bye Von Bielefeld" Murata said and left.

"Bye." Wolfram said as he walked into history fury in his green eyes.

Wolfram sat down at his seat, flipping to a new page in his sketchbook and drew furiously to take out his anger.

Wolfram looked at what he was drawing. He tilted his head to see a hatred banner. He couldn't help but laugh a little at what he had just done.

"Very interesting" Wolfram near jumped out of his seat and turned to glare at Yuuri.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Didn't mean to. Can I ask why did you draw a hate banner?"

"That tree outside, I got mad when I found out they tried to take it down. I mean, the whole world is being taken over by buildings and cars. All of the beautiful things in life more specifically 'nature' is being taken away." Wolfram replied and turned a page in his book and showed Yuuri a drawing of a garden he had seen.

"That looks really real. I still don't get why you gave up on being an artist" Yuuri said. Wolfram realized what he was doing and slammed his book shut.

"That's none of your business" Wolfram said, slightly embarrassed "Shouldn't you be sitting at your seat?"

"Your right." Yuuri replied with a thinking face as he sat down at his seat.

Wolfram sighed in relief and opened his book to the picture of the angel. He was detailing it as the teacher walked in.

"Bielefeld, would you care to join the class?" The teacher called out.

Wolfram looked up and put the book under the history book, nodding in embarrassment. 'I didn't get to finish the wings. Dammit!'

Class went on and Wolfram was listening instead of drawing because the teacher would look at him every 10 seconds or so.

Wolfram was blushing slightly embarrassed.

Yuuri would look at Wolfram and the teacher. He would never think of Wolfram at being a bad student.

'Well, he did yell at the principal...' Yuuri thought as he made notes of what the teacher was saying 'I still don't get why being an artist is so bad? Sure being a lawyer earns you a bit more money but that's not his passion'

Yuuri thought as he took notes.

Wolfram took notes and continued to think of why he wanted to be a lawyer. It was because it seemed more professional, He wanted to be a professional at something like his big brother. Sure Gwendal wasn't a lawyer but he was still a professional business man. There are only two things Wolfram knew and loved. Music and art.

He really hoped that his singing career goes well. Now that he thinks about it, it could be an excuse to not be a lawyer!

Which would be better, He was getting tired of those books he had to read.

The bell rang and snapped Wolfram out of his thinking. He quickly packed his stuff and looked at his almost done angel. He sighed and put it in his bag.

"That was a nice drawing" Wolfram was getting tired of Yuuri sneaking up on him.

"Once again" Wolfram said and looked at Yuuri "Don't Do That!"

"It's funny seeing you scared, because you don't pay attention at all." Yuuri replied walking out with Wolfram, hearing gasps and whispers from girls as they walked down the halls. Wolfram turned his head and stared intensely at the females that were whispering. "I pay attention..."

"Then why did you get caught in class?"

"Simple. I was just paying attention to the wings."

"Wings?"

"For my drawing."

"You're really good at making excuses"

"Why you-"

"There you are!" they both turn to see Murata panting harshly "I was... looking for you two... everywhere"

"Did you check the girls' bathroom?" Wolfram winked and joked.

"Oh Haha Von Bielefeld that's funny!" Murata said panting.

"That would be funny if you get caught" Wolfram said.

"I agree with Wolfram. It'd be funny if you got caught in the girls' bathroom." Yuuri replied.

"Well we're off to the next class!" Wolfram said, noticing the hallways were clearing.

"See you later" Yuuri said and walked into another hall. Wolfram and Murata kept walking until they reached their science class.

Wolfram walked into the class, sliding in his seat wondering what was going to happen THIS time.

'I hope I don't get picked on again' Wolfram thought as the science teacher walked in.

"Who's ready to learn about science!" She asked enthusiastically.

She received no reply and sat at her desk.

"Class today we're going to see how much heat it takes to make an egg explode!" She said, waiting to see her class's reaction

"WHAT!"

"That's better! I thought you were all asleep!"

"One with the real lesson!" She stood and placed her hands on her desk, with a bang.

"Today, we're going to learn... Sophia! What are we going to learn today?"

"U-Um!" Sophia stood and fixed her glasses.

"Let's go Sophia!"

"Unit 7 lesson 2?"

"Good girl!"

"I hate to be her" Wolfram whispered to Murata.

"It's a normal thing"

"Attention! You Henry! How many feet from here to the sun?"

"I-I Don't know! 1 billion!" came a quick reply.

"Horrible that was a bad answer you could have at least looked."

"Is she the only one like this?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, the other teachers are either nice or mean"

"She's... not that bad."

Anissina began shooting out random questions at the students the whole period.

Wolfram managed to finish draw his angel and not get called on.

He looked at it and admired it, proud of himself the last thing he needed to do was color it in. Then he would think of maybe, just maybe giving it to someone.

"Ready to go Von Bielefeld?" Murata asked, not quick enough to see Wolfram's sketch.

"Yeah" Wolfram said and slipped his notebook in his bag.

"I can't believe we managed to not get called on." Wolfram said as they walked out.

"I suppose we're lucky"

"Maybe. So where too? Don't we have like geography or lunch? I didn't memorize my schedule."

"You have English, History, Science, Lunch, Geography and PE. So now we go to lunch" Murata said.

"I was close. So we're going to get lunch and go to the library?" Wolfram asked as they walked down to Yuuri's class.

"Yup!" Murata said and they walked down the hall.

Wolfram nodded and seen Yuuri had his back turned, Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's sleeve. "Let's go get lunch and then hit the books."

Yuuri didn't respond but did turn around so Wolfram decided to pull Yuuri along. Wolfram and Murata were talking about how their science teacher should be less... interesting.

"Because of her I was able to finish my angel though." Wolfram said as they reached the lunch room. "Can't wait to see what we're having today. Hopefully something sweet." Wolfram said still holding on to Yuuri's sleeve.

"Um, Von Bielefeld"

"Yes"

"Are you going to let go of Shibuya's sleeve?"

"Oh yeah I kept held... in case he decided to run away. Yeah that." Wolfram sputtered and quickly speed walked to the lunch line.

Yuuri and Murata walked after Wolfram and stood in line.

Wolfram looked at the lunch and just his luck they had chocolate cake. Of course his love for sweets took over and he took the cake and milk over everything else.

Yuuri took a sandwich and some orange juice while Murata got a chicken wrap, milk and pudding.

They then made there way to the library to eat.

"Wolfram!" Came a female voice and Wolfram turned his head to see a girl.

"Hi there... um, who are you?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm Elizabeth! I'm a big fan of yours! You have an amazing voice!" she said, eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Um, thanks"

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sorry we're quite full. Elizabeth. Sorry." Wolfram turned and his wrist was grabbed.

"I'm a major fan of you. I'd love to be just like you. I love you." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Elizabeth. I suppose I'll see you around."

They walked away and Wolfram didn't even spare a second glance at Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: He just ignored her after she confessed!<p>

Eve: I know, I wrote it~

Yumi-chan: Please read the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Yumi-chan: Yay! I updated today! Actually, I'm supposed to be in bed now but…

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Murata asked as they sat down at a table.<p>

"Just another female. Stupid woman, you need to know someone before you can say you love them" Wolfram sighed and crossed his legs as they sat at the table.

"Mm" Yuuri said quietly.

Yuuri's cellphone rang and he pulled it out.

"What is it?" Murata asked.

"A text from a friend. No one important" Yuuri said and put away his phone.

"Your phone should be off in school"

"I have it on" Yuuri said to Wolfram and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Are you only going to eat cake for lunch?" Murata asked.

"Yeah, But now I'm not so hungry." Wolfram mumbled looking down at the cake and began playing with it.

"Von Bielefeld you should eat."

"I got it, I got it. You sound like my mother." Wolfram sighed and took a bite of the cake "It tastes so good~"

"Chocolate cake is always good" Murata said.

"Someone likes sweets" Yuuri commented.

"To be honest, I love sweets just as much as I love shouting at people."

"Shouldn't it be hating people?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram glared at him.

"Stop your lovers quarrel. I'm sure you love each other very much." Murata smirked

"We don't like each other!" they said in unison, blushed and looked to look in different directions.

"Oh I'm sure~" Murata smirked more his glasses gleaming.

"Shut up Murata!" Wolfram punched his arm hard.

"That's hurts, Von Bielefeld" Murata said and rubbed his sore arm "I'm just telling the truth"

"Noway.I have no feelings for anyone." Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Aw~ Not every your family?" Murata asked and Wolfram's expression darkened.

"That's different"

"How?"

"They are family. Thats how." Wolfram replied and stood to throw out his food.

"That's a waste of food, Von Bielefeld" Murata said.

"I had a big breakfast. Besides, what kind of lunch is cake?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri ate half of his sandwich and put the other half in his bag.

Wolfram began to aim his way around the library and pull some books out. He saw Elizabeth again and walked the other way. Lucky for him, Elizabeth didn't notice him. He randomly took a book which turned out to be a book on socializing and waltz dancing.

"I'm in school right now" Wolfram walked closer and found Yuuri talking on the phone.

"I didn't reply because I didn't feel the need to reply. You're lucky I wasn't in class when you texted"

'Who is he talking to?' Wolfram wondered. He realized that he was staring at Yuuri so he pretended that he was looking for a book.

"I'm very busy and you are too. I have to go now" With that said, Yuuri ended the call and put away his phone.

"This sucks" Wolfram said softly as he felt a ping of jealousy and anger hit him.

'Well am I jealous?' Wolfram said and felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and thought 'Elizabeth'

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Wolfram relaxed when he realized it was just Yuuri.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just getting some books on the…" Wolfram looked down at the books "The waltz and socializing.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram looked up towards Yuuri innocently, acting as though he heard nothing.

"Yeah, just a friend" Yuuri said and smiled at Wolfram.

Wolfram blushed a little it was the first time Yuuri had really smiled towards him. "So, are you going to get any books out?"

"Nah, I don't really read. I just do sometimes" Yuuri said and looked around "Do you see Murata anywhere?"

"He gleams and goes. I wish I could be a nerd like him. Just put on some glasses and never have to deal with females"

"Hey, I told you before glasses might make you more attractive" Murata appeared behind Wolfram who froze.

"Did you find any books?" Yuuri asked him, unfazed.

"Nothing interesting" Murata replied looking at Yuuri then he stood next to Yuuri and stared at the frozen blonde "I think he's dead..."

"Not dead" Yuuri said and clapped his hands in front of Wolfram's face. It snapped the blonde out of shock but fell back in surprise "See, still alive"

"That's a good one. Someone is easily scared." Murata commented getting a nod from Yuuri.

"Oh shut up!" Wolfram quickly stood brushing his pants off and turned around quick. A little too quick because Wolfram ended up on the floor. Again.

"And clumsy too" Murata said.

"A little help here?" Wolfram said and held out a hand. Murata reached for Wolfram's hand to pull him up. But Wolfram smirked and pulled Murata down "And you fell too"

Wolfram stuck his hand up for Yuuri to lift him up.

"Help?" He asked innocently.

"Only if you don't pull me down as well" Yuuri said and smiled. He was actually surprised himself at how much funny he was having. He never felt so light and joyful before.

"I promise" Wolfram said as Yuuri took his hand and pulled Wolfram up "Now what about the one on the floor?" Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other and smirked.

"G-Guys! You look so EVIL"

"Maybe we are"

Wolfram took Murata's hand and pulled him up quickly.

"Ow, damn your strong!" Murata replied rubbing his arms and Wolfram just laughed.

Yuuri looked down and saw Wolfram's books on the floor.

"How to Waltz for experts?" Yuuri read as he picked up the book.

"Yeah, I'm into ballroom dancing" Wolfram replied quickly.

"That's cool" Yuuri stared and went through the books.

"So you're into, Singing, Ballroom dancing and Art?" Murata asked, getting a major blush from Wolfram.

"I have a lot of free time! Minus well, learning something useful." Wolfram replied and took the books from Yuuri. Yuuri kept hold of the socializing book.

"How to socialize without shouting? You need this book don't you Wolfram." Yuuri smirked.

"Oh hahaha!" Wolfram pouted.

"Hey did you finish that drawing in Science?" Murata asked.

"Which one? I drew one of our science teacher with an explosion behind her." Wolfram replied.

"The one with the wings?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, Yeah I finished that one. I just need to color it in. Want to see?"

"Alright." Murata and Yuuri replied.

"Let's go." Wolfram replied as they walked back to the table and Wolfram dug through his back and pulled out his sketch book a page falling out.

Yuuri bent down to pick it up and looked at it, He saw a very detailed sketch of what seemed to be a studio, The closer he looked the more he could see it resembled an art studio.

'Is this the one he wants?' Yuuri thought to himself and quickly put the paper in his pocket as Wolfram showed them the Angel.

"Woah! Von Bielefeld that is amazing! That caption is 'Lips of an Angel'? Why did you pick that?" Murata asked as he eyed the picture.

"First kiss?" Yuuri questioned his eyes distant as he looked at the picture.

"Hah, Noway! Sorry but my lips are untouched to the day I die." Wolfram said and continued "I chose this title because of a song I really like. So I figured what better then an Angel? Nothing." Wolfram finished seeing the two males still interested in the picture.

"Can you show us more?" Murata asked.

"Uh... I need to choose which ones because I have embarrassing ones in here." Wolfram muttered remembering the 'I hate you's' that he wrote in the book because he was mad at Yuuri.

"How about that garden one?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram nodded turning all the way to the back of the book and showed them the garden.

"Someone is into nature aren't they?" Murata asked and Wolfram nodded.

Wolfram quickly closed the book and put it away.

"Time for our next class!" Wolfram said quickly.

Murata and Yuuri followed the blonde, who was checking out the books. Yuuri found a trash can and threw out the other half of his sandwich.

Wolfram was walking out with the books when he reached for his Mp3 player in his pocket, He heard something playing from it.

"Oh it's on..." Wolfram said as he tried to turn it off while walking with books and a bag in his hand.

The books fell during Wolfram's attempt to turn off his Mp3 and Yuuri caught them.

"Be careful" Yuuri said and Wolfram turned off his Mp3.

"Thanks" Wolfram put his Mp3 player away back in his back pocket and took the books from Yuuri.

"No problem." Yuuri replied.

"You're still very clumsy" Murata said and earned a glare.

"You try holding a bag, Books and pulling something from your pocket while walking." Wolfram said.

"Clumsy.~"

"At least I can run faster than you can." Wolfram shot book like a child would.

"So that means clumsy people can run faster" Murata said.

"Come on" Yuuri said and dragged Murata away "Don't provoke him"

Wolfram smirked walking, humming.

"Oh, so you care about Von Bielefeld now?" Murata asked and Yuuri let go of him.

"As if! I going to have to deal with him then" Yuuri said and walked on ahead.

Wolfram looked around he had lost sight of the two males and was now lost in the school. He looked around for a hint of where he was.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: Eve has been gone for two days now~ So I'm here instead! Please read &amp; review regardless!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Yumi: Hello there!

Eve: We're back with another chapter!

* * *

><p>He looked outside and found the tree he was looking at before when he was with Murata.<p>

_"This is tree was here since the school was built. Last year, we had a protest to keep the tree because they were going to cut it down"_

The words, tree and cut down, kept on going on and on in his head. Like seriously, what kind of person would do that?

He felt a hand on a shoulder and turned around.

"Oh Yuuri, it's only you"

"Why do you look upset?"

"It's nothing... I just thought I was lost…" Wolfram replied, his voice distant as he began to look out the window to the tree, his eyes saddened at the thought.

"Is it because of the tree?"

"What makes you think that?" Wolfram asked, not looking away.

"You keep staring at it and you look sad." Yuuri replied.

"Hmm I guess your right… They are keeping it aren't they?"

"Yeah" Yuuri said and looked at the tree as well "I like that tree too. It's was- never mind. Come on, we have to go"

Yuuri walked on and Wolfram was disappointed that Yuuri didn't say what it was.

Wolfram followed behind slowly, Thinking about what that tree could be to Yuuri. Could it be where he had gotten his first kiss? First girlfriend? First friend? What was that tree? All of this ran through Wolfram head as he walked. He had never felt so interested in a single person's life until he met this boy.

They entered at the class and Yuuri went to his seat. He sat in the front and Wolfram went to the back with Murata.

Wolfram sat down and couldn't get his mind of off why the tree was so important to Yuuri.

"Von Bielefeld"

"..."

"Von Bielefeld!"

"Ah! What?" Wolfram said and looked at Murata.

"What are you troubled about?"

"Um..."

"Is it about Shibuya?"

"Maybe"

"Did he confess to you?"

"Haha, very funny. No, he seems upset when I was talking about that tree"

"Oh, you mean the old Sakura tree?"

"Yeah, I was talking with him and he seemed upset about it when I asked him if they were going to cut it down or not"

"I see. When Shibuya was still the baseball captain, he would always make a wish to the tree that we would win. Of course it doesn't really work but he just does it for fun"

Wolfram nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything else but looked out the window. He was thinking of coming back after ours to get a really good look at the tree.

"Do you think it was the protest stopped the idea of cutting down the tree?"

"Hnmm..." Wolfram thought.

"It was actually Shibuya that stopped it. And because of that, everyone found out he was rich"

Wolframs eyes went wide. "Oh.." Was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah, I found out when the class we're talking about it" Murata said "I was curious when he always refused to walk home with me and run away if I even suggest it"

"Thats horrible.." Wolfram said looking down.

"There were a lot of rumours about this too"

Feb 06th, 3:46pm

"I see… I can't stand people who use others. They all need to be punished painfully."

"Not so much use, but definitely hurt" Murata said "Shibuya stopped coming to school for a few days too"

"Yes so much. People who use others are nothing but low life creatures who don't even deserve to have the name 'Human being'." Wolfram muttered and looked at Murata.

"Class, sit down. We'll be starting soon" the teacher said and sat down at his desk.

Wolfram looked at the teacher, Crossing his legs. He just shut up and thought about everything he had just heard, It seems everyday he learned something new about Yuuri Shibuya.

Wolfram turned to a new page in his sketchbook and started drawing. The teacher went on with his lesson and didn't notice Wolfram not paying attention. By the end of class, Wolfram drew something that looked like a smiling Yuuri.

Wolfram looked at the picture and blushed, Quickly closing the book. No matter how much he would love to have finished it, He wouldn't be able to at school where all the other students were. He most likely would be able to finish it after school hours when he would come back to get a view up close of the tree and not be bothered

"What were you drawing?" Murata asked just as Wolfram closed his book for a second time.

"N-Nothing!" Wolfram stuttered and quickly put his sketch book in his bag, Blushing a deep shade of red. Wolfram then stood up quickly, Holding his bag tightly in case Murata decided to try anything funny.

"Is it a picture of that Elizabeth girl?" Murata teased.

"Of course not!"

"I think it is."

"As if! She's not even my type! I'm not looking for love." Wolfram replied.

"Because your in love with Shibuya." Murata sang.

"I'm not in love with Yuuri!"

"You're lucky he's not here" Murata said and Wolfram looked around to see what Wolfram said was true "He would be upset if you said something like that"

"Shut up. I am not in love with him!" Wolfram said.

But they didn't know that Yuuri was actually outside the classroom. He heard everything they said and decided to leave before they find out he was waiting for them.

"We're just friends.." Wolfram said walking out the class room quickly, His face flushed he looked like a tomato with blonde hair.

"Sure, just friends" Murata teased.

"Grr! Murata get a life!" Wolfram snapped and broke out into a run to go to PE.

"Wait up!" Murata said and tried to catch up with the blonde.

Wolfram just laughed, While running into the gym and he panted standing up against the wall.

"What the rush?" Yuuri asked.

"Running... away… from… Murata..." Wolfram said in between pants.

"Why?" Yuuri said, trying to sound like he had no clue what happened.

"He's being weird and..." Wolfram blushed and Yuuri was surprised.

"Why are you blushing?"

"N-Nothing.." Wolfram covered his face.

"Something's up." Yuuri said.

"Its nothing really."

"Take your hands off your face."

"No."

"Now."

Wolfram slowly removed his hands.

"What happened?"

"H-He thinks... We're more than friends! But we aren't." Wolfram turned away blushing more.

"Of course not" Yuuri said sadly "We're just friends"

Wolfram wiped his face and breathed in and out, His blush slowly fading away until Murata came in panting. "V-Von Bielefeld… You left me… Back… So you can… Talk to your boyfriend… Your so cruel…" Murata had his hands on his knee's

"SHUT UP!" Wolfram yelled at him "Yuuri isn't my boyfriend!"

"Can't tell You two are ALWAYS together." Murata said and winked.

"TEACHER. MURATA SAID HE WANTS TO TAKE TEN LAPS AND SHOW EVERYONE THE PROPER WAY TO RUN!" Wolfram shouted.

"I don't!" Murata said and covered over Wolfram's mouth.

Yuuri watched.

Wolfram glared and bit Murata's hand.

"Ow!" Murata quickly pulled his hand away.

"Stupid. Next time you touch my mouth you're going to run until your legs fall off." Wolfram threatened and wiped his lips.

"Class! 4 laps, Run,Jog,Skip and speed walk. BEGIN." The teacher called out.

Yuuri and Wolfram began jogging as Murata was speedwalking... or just walking.

"The nerve of him.." Wolfram said as they jogged together, Next to them was the boy who beat Wolfram in basketball

"So you're friends with Shibuya now? The only thing he's good at is sucking up to his father and getting whatever he wants" the boy said. Wolfram looked at Yuuri worried but he kept a straight face "I can beat you any day"

"You're only good in Basketball. When it comes to Baseball, you can't even hold the bat properly" Yuuri said.

"I still bet I could beat you, The same way I beat blondie over there." The boy smirked and nudged Wolfram.

"Blondie has a name." Wolfram said and slammed his elbow in the boys shoulder. "The only thing your good for is talking and not backing your words up." Wolfram said coldly.

"You may be good at Basketball but when it comes to other things, like Baseball, you have no talent whatsoever" Yuuri said and the other glared at him.

Wolfram smirked as the man rubbed his shoulder Wolfram had hit. "Whoops I slipped. Let's go Yuuri its time to run." Wolfram said and grabbed Yuuri's wrist and began running.

* * *

><p>Eve: That's it for this chapter~<p>

Yumi: Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yumi: New chapter!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know what you were talking about?" Wolfram asked.<p>

"I was telling the truth when I said he had no talent" Yuuri said.

"That makes everything worse. He beat me in basketball!" Wolfram pouted as they continued to run, Wolfram still holding Yuuri's wrist, He paid no mind to it.

"I meant he's good in Basketball and nothing else. He actually the star player on the Basketball team" Yuuri said.

"What!" They ran past Murata who smirked.

"Leave the couple stuff for after school!" Murata called after them. Wolfram realized he was still holding onto Yuuri's wrist and let go.

"Sorry"

"It's fine." Yuuri replied blushing slightly "But he's the star of the basketball team."

"Then he must not be that good because he only beat me and my team by 1 point and I had Murata on my team." Wolfram replied laughing as they started to skip.

"He is. It's only because your team lack teamwork"

"Well..No one really wanted to be on my team You should have joined us I'm sure we could have won."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference" Yuuri said.

"Shut up.." Wolfram replied beginning to run.

"Enough. Its time for group activities."

Yuuri and Wolfram jogged back to the teacher and Murata was already there. Yuuri and Wolfram were sweating but Wolfram was slightly panting.

Wolfram sat down and waited for the teacher.

"Bielefeld! Catch!" The teacher called out and threw a dodge ball at Wolfram.

Wolfram caught it last minute and almost fell back in shock.

"Very good" the teacher said "Throw it back"

Wolfram threw it back while sitting on his knee's.

"We're going to play dodge ball today!"

"Everyone get into two groups"

'Great' Wolfram thought when he saw the boy's smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you" he said and walked away.

Wolfram clenched his fist, The first thing he was going to do was slam that ball right in his face, After all it only takes ten pounds of pressure to break a nose. His wont be an exception!

"Wolfram, you can't throw a ball at someone's face" Wolfram turned around and glared daggers at Yuuri "That's not how dodge ball works"

"I know how it works, I'm not an idiot. But I will get a chance to break his nose, If he thinks I'm weak I'm far from it." Wolfram said walking to the other side of the room for his team.

"That's not a very good way of pointing out if you're weak or not" Murata said.

"Besides, if you break his nose, what good will it do?" Yuuri asked.

"He'll probably end up with a broken nose"

"And you'll get detention for purposely aiming at his face" Yuuri said.

"Whatever." Wolfram replied as they began.

~End of the game~

"There." Wolfram muttered his team had won.

"Not too shabby Von Bielefeld. Who knew you were good at dodge ball."

"I'm surprised you actually didn't hit him in the face.." Yuuri stated.

"Nope, I got him good in the stomach though." Wolfram smirked.

"You were you aiming for his stomach?" Murata asked.

"No, I aimed lower" Wolfram said and the other two paled at the thought.

"You were so good with acting like it was an accident."

"It was. I really did miss"

"Well at least his face hasn't been hit by you" Murata said.

"I'll save that for soccer!" Wolfram smirked as they walked out.

"Just your luck, he plays goalie if we play soccer"

"Someone out here must really love me then." Wolfram chuckled.

"I'm sure its shibuya."

"Oh shut up!" Wolfram said and blushed slightly. He turned his head so that they wouldn't see it.

Yuuri didn't reply and just watched Wolfram turn his head.

"I spy a blush!"

"Shut up!" Wolfram said and ran ahead.

"How does he have so much strength left to run that much?" Murata said.

"I have no clue"

"Must be from New York.."

"New York?"

"That's where he transferred from Shibuya."

"I see"

"Well, I have to go home!" Murata said and walked in a different direction.

"Uh, okay then…"

Wolfram popped out "Is he gone?" Wolfram asked, Crossing his arms.

"Eh? Where are they?" Wolfram looked around but saw no sign of them. he sighed and proceed to walk out of the school 'That's right! I have to see the sakura tree!'

Wolfram walked over to the Sakura tree and smiled, It wasn't in full bloom yet, But it was still pretty. He sat by the tree and pulled out his sketch book, Opening up to the page of Yuuri he had yet to finish, He looked at it and admired it. "If only he smiled like this.." Wolfram mumbled and closed his eyes letting himself be bathed in the sun light as he thought of how to finish the picture, May be he could add Sakura petals around it.

The sun was now blocked, Wolfram opened his eyes to spot himself surrounded by three, Very ugly guys. "What cha doin' cutie?" The tallest one bent down to Wolfram's level and snatched the book from Wolfram, Going through it. "You've got some talent Blondie." They commented.

"Give me the book back now!" Wolfram tried to stand but was forcefully pushed against the tree. "Shut up!" They smirked and began tearing page out of the book, Ripping them to tiny pieces. Wolfram glared and tried to get lose. But was No help due to having his shoulders pinned to the tree he watched his art work become nothing more but shreds.

"Ohh! What is this?" The leader smirked and waved a picture of Wolfram sitting on his father's lap in the air.

Wolfram's eyes widen, Shaking his head. "Please...Please don't!" Wolfram sat on his knees looking at the group who did nothing more but laugh. Wolfram was now on his knee's begging them to stop, They didn't listen and ripped the picture into tiny little pieces. Wolfram's eyes grew hollow, He could be classified as dead the way his eyes showed no emotion. The group laughed and walked away "Pretty boy..Hah! Did you see his face?" They mocked as they walked.

Wolfram slowly reached for the shreds of his picture's and all his sketches but he was too late, Everything was now being blown away by the harsh wind. 'No..No..No..' He thought as he reached for the shred's. He only manage to save one piece. The piece of his fathers face.

* * *

><p>Eve: It's sad, isn't it?<p>

Yumi: *shakes head*They are such horrible people!

Eve: Please review if you want to know what happens next~


	16. Chapter 16

Yumi: Here's the next chapter~

* * *

><p>Wolfram slowly stood, He looked like a walking zombie, No emotion in his eyes, His bag dragging behind him.<p>

Yuuri was about to walk into his limo when he saw three, Very ugly males laughing, They seemed to be older. "Did you see that Blonde! His face was priceless!" They laughed to their hearts content as they walked pass the limo as though it wasn't even there. Yuuri shrugged it off and was about to step in, Before he did he took one final look at the school, He saw a Blonde walking towards the gate. "Wolfram.." He said allowed as he saw the blonde fall to the floor and burst out in tears.

Yuuri rushed over to Wolfram who was now crying, He had never seen Wolfram this way, He has seen little tears but never this bad. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram and held him, Wolfram tensed but didn't pull away. "What happened Wolfram?" Yuuri asked trying to calm the blonde boy down, By rocking him back and fourth sort of like a mother would.

"T-They.." Wolfram's voice was shaken, Yuuri thought they had raped the blonde and held Wolfram tighter.

"My father..He's now really gone..I don't care about the art! But they ripped the last thing I have from my father to remember him by!" Wolfram cried more into the chest of Yuuri. "What?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram pulled out his hand which contained the shred he had of his father's face. "Its all gone..My art book..My father's picture..He's the only reason..Why I even took up art..." Wolfram said as he wiped his eyes, He had never felt this weak before.

"Wolfram. Do you think your father wants you to give up what you do best? Do you think he wants you to cry over this? If your father is like you I'm sure he'd tell you the next time you see those men to kick their butts." Yuuri said as he helped Wolfram wipe his tears. "Y-Your right.." Was all Wolfram could say before he placed the picture in Yuuri's hand. "Whats done is done..Its all in the past.." Wolfram said sadly, He and Yuuri remained hugging for awhile. Before their moment was ruined by a limo honking. "We need to go!" They called out from behind the window and Yuuri nodded. "Wolfram would you like a ride home?" Yuuri asked still overly worried over the blonde.

Wolfram shook his head, Pulling away from the hug. "I'll be fine by myself.." He said and thanked Yuuri silently, Yuuri still worried nodded and placed a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. "Okay..I'll see you tomorrow." Yuuri said as he quickly ran to the car, Watching Wolfram stand and pull his bag over his shoulder, He waved. As his car pulled off he held the picture tight. He knew what he was going to do.

~The gift of music~

Wolfram walked in his house, Almost half dead.

"Wolfie-"

"I'm going to my room..Don't bother me.." Wolfram replied as he forced himself up the steps and locked the door to his room leaving Cheri sad. "I wonder what happened.." She said but she knew better then to ask her son.

Wolfram walked into his room and threw his bag halfway across the room, He pulled out his old sketch books and threw them around his room, Leaving scattered art work all around his floor. He then flopped on his bead and just laid there, He didn't eat at all. He just laid there and cried then stopped then slept then cried again. The cycle repeating for the remainder of the day.

~The gift of music~

Yuuri got home and was immediately greeted by his mother. He excused himself and locked himself in his room. He pulled out two pieces of paper. One being the paper he took at lunch and the other being the strip of paper.

'This is his dream art studio' Yuuri thought and eyes darkened 'But he's going to give it all up'

He looked at the strip of paper.

He looked at it and thought for a second then it hit him, This was one of the things he saw when he stood over Wolfram's shoulder to look at his drawings. He quickly ran over to his drawers and pulled out a note book and different pencil's. He moved back to the bed and sat indian style while he began to imitate the drawing, Closing his eyes occasionally to picture the smile he saw on Wolfram's face when he was younger.

'I wonder what goes on in his head? If he loves art why is he going to give it up?' Yuuri asked himself in his head and continued to work slowly, He thought about what happened earlier 'Its all gone..My art book..My father's picture..He's the only reason..Why I even took up art...' Those words rang through his head. "Thats why..Because his father died.." Yuuri said allowed and he suddenly felt horrible. He just had to make Wolfram feel better, He hoped Wolfram would at least show up to school, The last thing he needed was Wolfram acting the way he did. That thought alone made Yuuri work ten times harder.

~The gift of music~

"Where's Yuuri?" Rin asked as she came out of the kitchen "I thought I heard him"

"He did, but he went upstairs. Maybe he has homework?" Miko said.

"Should I go and check up on him?"

"Sure that'd be best."

They walked upstairs and went to Yuuri's room. Rin knocked on the door and they waited for a response.

"What?" came from inside the room.

"It's me Rin! What are you up to Yuuri?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Um... doing... some homework"

"Can I help?"

"I'm good... I know what I'm doing..."

"If you say so Yuuri. If you need me I'm here!" Rin called from the door.

"Okay, also tell my mother to leave me alone!"

"I'm right here Yuu-chan!"

"Okay, never mind then"

"Yuu-chan we'll be downstairs if you need us."

"Right.."

~The gift of music~

"Wolfie! It's time for dinner~" Cheri called.

"Not hungry"

"But you have to eat something"

"Average human body can last 6 days on nothing but water.." Wolfram replied taking an empty gaze to the mess of art on his floor.

"But that's not healthy"

"Mom. I said leave me alone! Just let me be alone! You don't have to be in all of my business!" Wolfram shouted.

"Fine, I'll leave your dinner outside your room. If you get hungry, you can eat it" Cheri said and placed the tray of food in front of Wolfram's door.

Wolfram did nothing, He just laid on his bed, Putting the pillow over his head.

He started crying again and fell asleep.

He fell asleep to the next morning, He felt useless and didn't want to move from his bed. He now offically hated school.

"Wolfie~ Wake up!"

Wolfram growled a bit and covered his head with his pillow.

"You have to go to school!" Cheri called out and banged on the door. If this is what it was going to be like all day he needed to get away to school. "STOP IT. I'M UP." Wolfram shouted and threw his pillow at the door.

"Okay~ Now open the door!"

"NO WAY!"

"Fine.." Cheri walked down the steps angry.

Wolfram tossed his clothing in a pile and threw on a new uniform, He grabbed his book bag and walked out of his room quickly, Leaving the art everywhere. He ran down the steps and out the house.

"Eh? Wolfie! You didn't eat breakfast!" Cheri called after her leaving son.

"Not hungry!" Wolfram replied and walked quicker, His hair obviously a mess and his eyes puffy.

Wolfram caught many students' attention. He ran into the school and went to the washroom.

He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror sighing he slapped some water on his face and wiped it with his sleeve. He looked much better and he combed his hair with his hand. He sighed more and walked out giving off an 'do not touch' aura

Students had their eyes on Wolfram and were murmuring to each other. But he just ignored them. Nothing matters anymore.

Some people stared at him blankly while they spoke, Some giggled, Some stared in complete hatred. Wolfram kept looking at the floor as he walked into the class. "Von Bielefeld-" Murata began but stopped when he saw the deadly look he got

Wolfram sat down at his seat and glared at Murata when he tried to approach the blonde.

Murata took his seat next to Wolfram he knew not to make any jokes.

"I wonder where Shibuya is? There's only a minute left" Murata said. Wolfram's eyes widen and blush appeared on his face.

"You okay? Bielefeld lovers quarrel?"

"NO." Wolfram replied quickly and glared darkly.

Murata gulped and turned to the front as the teacher walked into the classroom.

'Where are you, Yuuri?' Wolfram thought as he looked at the empty desk in front of him.

Wolfram sighed and slumped on his desk, Even the teacher knew not to mess with Wolfram seeing the aura surrounding the boy.

Wolfram was paying attention occasionally but when he wasn't, he was thinking about what happened to Yuuri.

He figured after awhile, That Yuuri wasn't coming. He sighed alittle and looked at the door.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Wolfram didn't have to pack up his stuff because he had nothing out. He looked at Murata, who was packing so he decided to walk ahead. He had a different class from Murata so there's no reason for him to wait for his friend.

Wolfram took a glance to the side and saw more girls whispering. Wolfram looked at them and shrugged.

He aimlessly walked down the hall and somehow reached his history class.

He sighed more and walked in the class, Taking his seat. Putting his head down he would have started slamming his head in the desk when he felt a hand on his shoulder, He heard slight panting "Don't touc-"

"Good morning Wolfram" Yuuri said and smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine"

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was sleeping... Um, this is for you" Yuuri handed Wolfram a letter sized envelope. He went back to his seat and left Wolfram shocked and surprised.

Wolfram unwrapped the envelope and pulled out what seemed to be a picture. He was shocked, Almost moved to tears again.

It was almost an exact copy of the picture the bullies ripped. The one with him and his father.

He quickly blinked away his tears and looked in the envelope. He was surprised to find his picture of an art studio he made up when he got bored and a letter.

Dear Wolfram,

You seemed really upset when this picture got ripped. I tried my best to re-draw it but it's the best I can do. Don't give up on drawing. You're a great artist, don't give up so easily.

Also, the studio picture... I accidently took it home so I figured I should give it back to you.

Sincerely, Yuuri Shibuya.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Such a sweet end~ Please review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Yumi: I'm back with a new chapter~

* * *

><p>Wolfram looked at Yuuri and smiled. "Thank you.."<p>

But Yuuri had his back turned to Wolfram since the teacher was in the classroom.

He quickly put it away and slipped it in his bag. Then he looked at the teacher.

Class dragged on and Wolfram slowly got impatient. He wanted to thank Yuuri personally but he was sitting in two seats away from Yuuri.

He wasn't going to take a chance and tap him on the shoulder, Then he'd risk getting caught.

The bell finally rang. Wolfram quickly packed and looked for Yuuri but he found no signs of the double-black.

"Ugh..Now I have to go on a dummy mission to find him before the next class." Wolfram mumbled quickly leaving the class bumping into Elizabeth.

"I'm sorr- Wolfram!" Elizabeth exclaimed and Wolfram groaned inwardly.

"I have to-"

"It's nice to see you again! I thought I never se-"

"Wolfram!" they turned to see Murata "I've been looking for you! We'll be late!"

With that, Murata dragged Wolfram away from Elizabeth.

"Thank goodness." Wolfram sighed in relief being dragged off.

"Feeling better?"

"Tch..Yeah."

Murata let go of Wolfram "You looked like you were going to kill someone"

"I was..And I ju-" He stopped when he heard more people whispering.

"Let's just go to class" Wolfram said and walked ahead.

Murata looked over at the females, His glasses gleaming as they walked into class.

Wolfram sat down at his desk. He looked around and didn't see Murata. He quickly took a peek at the picture Yuuri drew and put it back in his bag.

"He's not so bad.." Wolfram said in almost a whisper.

"Who's not so bad?"

Wolfram practically jumped out of his seat and landed on the floor, gasping.

"Don't do that Murata!" Wolfram said after he got back up and sat down 'He must be related to Kazuha or something!'

"Sorry! But who isn't bad?"

"Nothing"

"Shibuya?"

"W-What?" Wolfram blushed and looked away. "No.."

"Your madly in love with him.."

"No way!" Wolfram yelled at Murata and the teacher walked in.

"Class settle down" The teacher said.

Wolfram blushed in slight embarrassment. Hopefully the teacher didn't heard him yelling at Murata.

'I'm not in love with Yuuri... right?'

He thought about it through the whole class. He really only knew him for 6 days, Though it felt longer.

'Maybe I do like him a little'

'Thats besides the point we're just friends. I'm sure he doesn't like me that way anyway!' Wolfram thought in his head when he was brought out of thinking by a hand.

"Wolfram, what do you think happens like I lock you in a dark room for a year?" the teacher asked.

"I'll go mentally insane and claw my way out" Wolfram answered and the teacher smiled.

"I like your answer but no!" she said and walked back to the front of the front.

Wolfram laughed nervously. "Oh? Then what happens?"

"You probably die from lack of food and water" the teacher said and many students paled "but if you somehow survive, you will be blinded when you come back out!"

Wolfram now felt like an idiot and decided to pay attention the whole class.

But he probably would try to claw his way out... but right now, dying wasn't a pretty bad idea.

Wolfram held his head, Wincing slightly. Having gotten a sudden headache right at the end of class.

"Let's go Von Bielefeld~ Let's go to lunch~" Murata said and Wolfram winced in pain "Are you okay?"

"Slight headache"

"Migraine?"

"No..It's fine." Wolfram stood grabbing his bag while holding his head.

"Are you sure? We don't want fainting!"

"I wont faint trust me." Wolfram said as they walked to the lunch room, He still held his head wincing slighty

"Maybe some food with help" Murata suggested.

"Thats right..I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.." Wolfram said as he walked into a familiar double black.

"I'm sorry Wolfram" Wolfram opened his eyes to see Yuuri on the floor across from him.

"Yuuri are you alright?" Wolfram helped Yuuri up, Wincing a little more due to the sudden stand he did.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You look kind of bad" Murata said.

"Just a little tired"

"Oh yeah.. Yuuri thank you alot! It means alot to me.." Wolfram bowed his head.

"Wolfram is fin-" Yuuri stopped when Wolfram hugged him tight.

Many student looked at the pair surprisingly and Yuuri was lost for words. Murata was smiling since he knew that they loved each other.

"Thank you. Very much" Wolfram said softly so only Yuuri can hear "It's means... a lot to me"

Wolfram pulled away from the hug and grabbed his bag walking to the lunch room. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see this lunchroom"

Yuuri was just standing there blushing.

"Good job Shibuya!" Murata said and walked after the blonde.

Yuuri, still blushing, ran out of the school to get some fresh air. He stood in front of the school, Breathing in and out.

'What the heck is this weird feeling?' Yuuri asked himself questions.

~The gift of music~

"Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. He bought a sandwich, milk and some pudding while Murata bought sandwich and milk.

"I don't know. Outisde probably" Murata said.

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Well, when I looked back, he was heading outside" Murata said and Wolfram put his lunch in his bag "Eh, Von Bielefeld, where are you going?"

"Finding Yuuri!" Wolfram said and ran out.

"They're such a couple~"

~The gift of music~

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called out when he got outside. He spotted a double-black near the Sakura tree.

He ran over to the tree, hoping he was correct. When he got there, he found Yuuri lying on the ground.

"YUURI!" Wolfram knelt down on one knee and brushed the hair out of his face to find him asleep. A flood of relief came over him.

"Don't scare me like that" Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri woke up and looked at Wolfram, It was like a dream the sun hit Wolfram's face at the right angle making it seem like it was a dream. "W-Wolf..ram?" Yuuri asked as he closed his eyes and quickly opened them.

"I thought you died..." Wolfram said and let out another sigh in relief. "You didn't sleep last night did you?" Wolfram asked.

"I did. I went to bed at 1:30 AM.." Yuuri said rubbing his eyes, Blushing slightly.

"What! You need your sleep! We have to go to... wherever today!" Wolfram fumed.

"I know, I know"

Wolfram sighed. "You didn't have to do that for me..You health is much more important."

"Well, it wasn't just for you" Yuuri said, looking away with a slight blush on his face "If you were still upset, we can't work together"

Wolfram laughed a little and smiled. "I can't have a partner that's sleeping now can I?"

"Then don't disturb my sleep" Yuuri said and laid down on Wolfram's lap.

"Yuuri-" but the other boy was asleep "You are really tired, aren't you?"

Wolfram sighed and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair gently and decided to just let him sleep on his lap for the remainder of lunch.

He reached for his bag and pulled out his lunch. He munched on his sandwich and thought about his feelings for Yuuri.

Are they just friends? Maybe he does like Yuuri a bit but what does Yuuri feel about him?

* * *

><p>Yumi: That's for this chapter~ Sorry for if some of the parts don't make much sense. I have a headache so I might have missed some… Please review!<p>

P.S. Our other story co-written story, Love and Marriage, is now complete! Please check it out! There will be a sequel to it~


	18. Chapter 18

Yumi: I posted another chapter~ The fourth day since Eve has disappeared =3= Yes, I am counting the days!

* * *

><p>They could be considered 'Best friends' but Wolfram hated the thought of just being friends! But Yuuri might not like him... He had that 'Rin' person he was asking about when they had dinner together. There was also that person he was on the phone with in the library.<p>

'He has other people that know him longer than me. There's no way he'll choose me' Wolfram thought and blushed 'If he likes me that is!'

Wolfram blushed more and looked up as he took a sip of his drink. "What am I thinking..." He said allowed to no one in particular.

He looked at his watch and there's about 30 minutes left of lunch.

With nothing to do he leaned his head back against the tree and yawned, He looked over at his bag. 'He said..Not to give up on art...' Wolfram said in his mind as he reached and pulled out his math notebook, He pulled a page out of his note book and sketched being careful not to disturb the sleeping person on his lap. He began to sketch the Sakura tree, He did it slowly.

The person sleeping on Wolfram's lap started to stir.

"Eh, Yuuri, are you awake?" Wolfram said and Yuuri sat up.

"Yeah" he replied and stretched his arms "That was a nice nap"

"On MY lap" Wolfram stressed, teasing his friend. Yuuri blushed and looked away from Wolfram.

"I was tired"

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No"

"Here you can have my pudding cup." Wolfram held out his unopened pudding cup.

"I'm fine" Yuuri said.

"You have to eat. I don't want to be in the middle of singing and maybe fall on me"

"Alright.." Yuuri took the pudding.

"Thats a good boy." Wolfram teased and stretched his arms over his head.

"You're starting to sound like my mother" Yuuri said and started eating the pudding.

"Because you're a bad boy" Wolfram teasingly scolded.

Yuuri blushed "S-Stop it!"

"Alright Alright already." Wolfram continued to sketch, Knowing they only had about 7 minutes left of lunch.

Yuuri leaned over and looked at the sketch.

"Do you like it?" Wolfram asked as he began to sketch the scenery around the tree.

"Yeah" Yuuri said with a blush. He like it better when Wolfram was clueless about him watching him draw.

Wolfram held it out to Yuuri "Somethings missing.." Wolfram said looking down.

"Can you see what it is?" Yuuri asked.

"Just sit right there." Wolfram said while handing him the picture and running back to get a view of the tree.

"Um, okay then" Yuuri said and looked at the picture.

Wolfram stared at the view in amusement. "I forgot something to ad-" The bell rung.

"Oh no!" Wolfram exclaimed. He ran back to where he left his stuff and Yuuri handed him his bag.

"Let's get to class!" Yuuri exclaimed and the two of them ran to class.

They ran quick enough the class, Panting as they made it just in time.

They sat down just as the teacher came in.

Wolfram sighed in relief when he felt himself on his chair, he ignored the stare's he was receiving.

"Nice timing" Murata said.

"Thanks"

"Were you to making out? Is that why you took so long?" Murata teased.

Wolfram smirked and stomped on Murata's foot hard without attracting the teachers attention.

Murata winced in pain and looked at Wolfram with a pained look.

Wolfram smiled innocently and blew a kiss, Looking towards the teacher as nothing had happened.

Class went on and Murata occasionally made comments about Wolfram and Yuuri being in love.

But Wolfram said nothing but smiled or smirked at the comments.

The teacher was quite confused but he held seeing Murata's pained expressions but it's not really his business.

The class bell rung after 45 minutes, Wolfram stood and smirked at Murata. Yuuri wondered what was going on.

"Come on, let's go" Wolfram said and pulled Yuuri out of the classroom.

Murata was holding his foot walking after them "B-Bielefeld! I think my foot is broken!" Murata called from behind them

Everyone began whispering again as they watched these three. Murata's glasses began to gleam again.

"Let's go" Wolfram said and walked faster, leaving Murata.

Yuuri followed Wolfram seeing something wrong he just followed.

Murata stopped behind them and sighed, He was really starting to feel left out.

"Are you sure we should leave Murata?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't need him talking to me about us being a couple!"

"Oh.." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram felt his headache come again and he let go of Yuuri's hand and held his head.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

"A little headache" Wolfram said.

"We can't to PE with you having a headache!"

"I'm fine honest it- ow.." Wolfram felt a pinch of pain and he shook it off.

"Let's go to the school nurse" Yuuri said and pulled Wolfram in a different direction.

Wolfram allowed himself to be dragged because he was too busy sucking in the pain, He hated feeling weak he wasn't going to let some stupid migraine hurt him.

Yuuri was worried about Wolfram and they finally got to the nurse office.

Wolfram just held his head, Clenching his eyes shut.

"Hello there, shouldn't you two be in class?" the nurse asked.

"There's something with Wolfram" Yuuri said.

The nurse looked at Wolfram. "Whats wrong?"

"J-Just a headache.."

"Please look at me."

Wolfram did as she said and looked at her, His eyes tearing up a bit.

"How bad does it feel?"

"Hurts like hell.."

"It's a migraine." The nurse walked to the cabinet and pulled out some pain killers. "Take these and relax for 30 minutes. You should be good as new."

"Thanks" Wolfram stood and took a cup of water while gulping down the pill's.

"Thank you for escorting him, . It could have gotten ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"He could be crying in pain right now."

Yuuri looked over at Wolfram and looked back at nurse "Thanks for your help. I suppose we should get to class"

Wolfram finished drinking the water and nodded towards the nurse. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your help"

"No problem!" She waved to them as they left. Wolfram and Yuuri began walking down the hall, Wolfram sighing and staring at the ground. His head was still pounding but it had stopped a little bit.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yuuri asked with concern.

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah it stopped pounding a little."

"Okay" Yuuri was still a little worried but Wolfram would just say he was fine

Wolfram and Yuuri walked into the gym and Wolfram went straight to the corner of the room and sat.

"Shibuya, what happened?" the teacher asked.

"Wolfram and I went to the nurses' office. He wasn't feeling well" Yuuri said.

"Maybe he's chickening out so he's looking for an excuse to get out of gym."

"I can beat you any day" Wolfram retorted.

"Then get up and back your words up."

"She said that Wolfram should rest. She might get upset if she finds out you made him play" Yuuri said and he walked towards the two. The other boy paled a bit before going back to the game.

"Really?" Wolfram said "She seems nice"

"She is, not just sometimes"

"Sounds like my mother.." Wolfram said as he laid his head on the wall.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Wolfram turned to Yuuri and smiled a little twisted smile.

"If you ask one more time, I will duct tape your mouth shut. And yes, I am fine" Wolfram said.

Yuuri sweat dropped "Alright.." He said. 'More like you..' He thought in his head.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Poor Wolfram is sick! No worries, he'll be fine~ I would know ^.^ Please review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Yumi: Hehe, and another chapter of The gift of music~ Eve is has been gone for five days now. *sighs*

* * *

><p>"Hey Shibuya, may I talk with you?" the teacher called.<p>

"Sure" Yuuri called and turned to Wolfram "Be right back"

Wolfram nodded and looked around the gym.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Are you thinking about joining the baseball team again?" he asked as he watched the class.

"No"

"They need a back catcher. Maybe you won't get the position of captain again but they need you"

"They don't need me" Yuuri said softly "They'll be fine on their own"

"Shibuya-"

"I'll think about it then" Yuuri said and walked back to where Wolfram was, leaving the teacher a little shock.

Wolfram was running his fingers on the wall, Blinking at it. "I've never been this interested in a wall before..." Wolfram said only talking to himself..

"I never knew you were into walls" a voice said and Wolfram fell off the bench in surprise "Sorry"

"Better be" Wolfram muttered as Yuuri helped him up.

"So what did the teacher want?" Wolfram asked looking at Yuuri his hand on chin.

"It was nothing important"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and looked at Yuuri. "Tell me whether I'm warm or hot." Wolfram said and Yuuri blinked.

"Is it sports related?"

"Hot."

"Basketball?"

"Warm."

"Hockey?"

"Cold."

"Modeling?"

"Super cold."

"Volley ball?"

"Warm."

"Bases?"

"Hot."

"Baseball?"

"Hot."

"So what about baseball?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri turned away.

"I told you, it's nothing"

"Your not going to lie to me are you? I thought we were friends." Wolfram said trying to get Yuuri to look at him.

"I'm not lying, it's nothing important" Yuuri said, looking everywhere else but Wolfram. He knew if he looked at Wolfram, he would tell him about everything again.

"If it isn't important why can't you tell me and why can't you look at me?" Wolfram said starting to become annoyed he took Yuuri's hand. "Tell me..Please?"

Yuuri groaned inwardly. Wolfram was really persistent and they were going to be together for a while together.

"It's really nothing. I see you're better"

"Hmpf! You know what your mean!" Wolfram let go of his hand and crossed his arms over his chest getting ready to stand when a ball came his way.

Yuuri caught the ball last minute. Wolfram was paralyzed in fear.

"That was dangerous" one of the boys called out to the teacher.

"I must have missed" Yuuri threw the ball and ran out of the class. Wolfram snapped out of his trance and ran after Yuuri.

Wolfram caught up to Yuuri and grabbed his hand. "Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, let go"

"If it's nothing, then why did you run out of class?"

"I need some fresh air"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri into a hug and slowly caress him hair "Can you tell me now?"

Yuuri sighed and hugged back, Taking in Wolfram's scent. "They want me back on the baseball team.."

"What's so bad about it?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri hugged Wolfram tighter.

"I don't know"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…"

"Then do it. If you like it then do it. It's that simple. I'll be by your side. So stop being a wimp and just do it and if you chicken out I will be at every game calling you names."

"It's not like that" Yuuri mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Wolfram asked.

"Never mind"

"Yuuri, tell me"

"It's nothing, really"

Wolfram pulled away alittle so he could get a good look at Yuuri he looked him in the eyes, Keeping Yuuri from looking elsewhere. "Warm or hot. Does this involve what others think or say?" Wolfram said as he looked into Onyx eyes.

"Hot" he mumbled and a tear slid down his cheek. Wolfram felt his heart break and hugged him. He didn't care if people passing by can see them like this, he just wanted to comfort Yuuri.

Wolfram continued to hug Yuuri, Tightening his hug.

"Wolfram"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"You can let go now"

"Why?"

"People are staring."

"Tch..."

"Please? I'm fine. Thank you."

"... Right..." Wolfram let go of Yuuri and sighed, Then shot the scariest look you would ever see to the group watching.

Everyone around them fled and Wolfram smirked in accomplishment. Yuuri were blushing and Wolfram smiled at the sight.

'He's so cute'

The class bell rung. "Whoops F for today I guess.." Wolfram said with a shrug then realized. "Oh no.."

"What?"

"Our meeting is today.."

"Yeah I know."

"My mom is going to torture me with getting dressed!"

"But it's just the demo, you don't need to dress up" Yuuri said "Unless you get caught by your mother"

"You don't know my mother.." Wolfram twitched at the thoughts of frilly bows and he made a dash for the door.

Yuuri ran after Wolfram and out the school.

"There you are" they turned to see Murata and Wolfram sighed in relief "Are you happy to see me? I'm touched"

"Not that! My mother isn't here"

"Why would she be here?"

"It's nothing"

"You want to go now or do you want to wait a little longer?" Yuuri asked.

"Um, we can go then" Wolfram said.

"We are you going? On a date?" Murata asked.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Wolfram said and Murata smiled.

"Of course, I don't want to interrupt your date with Shibuya" Murata said.

"Come on, let's go" Yuuri said, blushing red and dragging Wolfram with him to his limousine.

"Woah...Woah..Woah! I can run home!" Wolfram said blushing a little. His brothers would kill him if they found him in a car with another male!

"But you'll be late" Yuuri said "Or we can go to your house and get them... but I don't know what they who want to come... then again, your brothers are still and school and work so it's your mother!"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I'd hate to say this but I need to get my mother! I get nervous about stuff like this sometimes..Especially if I'm alone with professional me."

"What about the principal?"

"My mom was there!"

"Oh" Yuuri said and smiled "But I'll be there with you!"

Wolfram nodded "Okay..."

"So do should we go pick up your mother as well?" Yuuri asked.

"I guess so..Poor woman will smother me till I die within that bosom she bares!" Wolfram said dramatically as he got in the car, Still nervous.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked. He noticed that Wolfram looked uneasy. He wasn't sure if that was because they were alone, or going to get is mother.

Wolfram nodded and bit his thumb, Looking out the window.

"Biting your thumb isn't good" Yuuri said and pulled his thumb. Yuuri blushed and retreated his hands "Sorry"

Wolfram turned scarlet "It's fine honest. Mom says the same thing…" Wolfram looked out the window. "Turn here my house is right there!"

"Stop wherever possible" Yuuri called through the speaker. The limo slowly came to a stop and they got out "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Yumi: That's for this chapter… maybe I should email Eve again… Okay, Bye~ And don't forget to review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Yumi: Next chapter! Brought to you by my and Eve's imaginations~

* * *

><p>Wolfram nodded and opened the door to the house. "Mom I'm-"<p>

"Honey!" Cheri exclaimed and hugged Wolfram.

"I thought you were going to that thing! Why are you here?"

"Hello there" Yuuri said and smiled.

"Oh Wolfie! You didn't say you had company!"

"Actually, I don't think he can talk... or breathe"

Cheri released her son. "Oh honey!" She petted Wolframs hair. "M-Mom! We need to go!" Wolfram said.

"Right I'll get my keys!" Wolfram watched his mother grab her keys.

"Mom I-"

"Honey! We need to change those clothes too!"

"Mom we don't have time!"

"JUST TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

Wolfram angrily stomped to the limo, not wanting to argue with his mother anymore.

"Shall we go then?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course we're going! I'm so glad to see him this enthusiastic about this! It's better than seeing him not eat for two days." Cheri said as she grabbed her purse and locked the house doors

"WHAT?"

"Wolfie didn't eat dinner or breakfast. I'm really hoping he ate lunch"

"Oh... He did! I think! He gave me his pudding…"

"What happened?" Cheri asked and Yuuri slightly blushed, recalling the events at lunch.

"Let's go" Yuuri said and walked with Cheri to the car.

Wolfram was in the corner of the car rummaging through his school bag when his mom and Yuuri walked in. "Honey, What are you doing?"

"Nothing mom. And could you please stop calling me honey I'm not five anymore.." Wolfram said.

Cheri crossed her legs and smirked. "Wolfie, Wolf, Honey, Honey-chan!" Wolfram turned scarlet "Mom!"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram being embarrassed by this mother. It kind of reminded him of him and his mother.

His eyes suddenly saddened. Used to. Was. It was all in the past now.

"Yuuri" his head immediately shot up to meet with concern emerald green eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Yuuri waved his arms in front of him laughing nervously.

Cheri eyed Yuuri and leaned closer to him "Sweetheart you sure?" She gave him a seductive wink.

A blush spread across his face and he was lost for words.

"MOTHER!" Wolfram exclaimed. His mother was flirting with Yuuri! That's not right!

"Sorry Wolfie! I'll leave him for you~"

Wolfram twitched dangerously.

"My baby boy is so cute! You know you get your looks from me~"

"You can have them back."

Cheri pouted "Wolfie is so mean to me! He hates me!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! Yesterday was different! You do it again and you'll see where you will be in two days! You'll be in your room in a maids dress cleaning!"

Wolfram paled and moved back. "Not..again.."

"Not again?" Yuuri said in slight amusement.

"It's nothi-"

"I have some pictures! He's so cute in that pink maid outfit! He gets his legs and hips from me. Also the dimples on his lower back.~" Cheri said and handed Yuuri a pack of photos and she held Wolfram down so he couldn't take the pictures. "These pictures are from last year."

"Wow" was all that Yuuri could said 'What's with our mother and putting in dresses?'

"When your son has the body of a female it's quite easy. You can't take your son's everywhere." Cheri read his mind and took the pictures putting them back in her purse.

Wolfram was now blushing deeply and looking away. "I hate...life…"

"Welcome to my world" Yuuri mumbled and looked out the window.

Cheri was playing with stuff in her purse. "Oh Wolfram.."She called out and Wolfram groaned. "What?"

"Its 'yes'"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat lunch today?"

"Yes, why you asking?"

"Because of yesterday. It is not an average day when your son come home and throws books all over his room, Then sleeps for 17 hours. Oh and you looked horrible this morning so I knew something was up."

"Maybe because I wasn't asleep half the time!"

"But that's still roughly 8 hours of sleep!"

"And what were you doing for 8 hours?" Cheri asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Wolfram said and looked out the window.

"You're a horrible liar just like your father.."

"I agree he's a bad liar" Yuuri said and got a glare from the blonde "Just telling the truth"

"Oh you see Yuuri agrees with me! Yuuri do you know what he could have been doing for 8 hours?"

"If I tell you, it may be the cause of my death" Yuuri said and smiled. Cheri pouted.

Wolfram smirked and looked out the window his eyes grew big. "Wow! Thats so cool!"

"What? What!" Cheri said and looked out the window as well.

Wolfram pointed "That's the building! The one we're going to meet tha-"

"Oh! You mean Frankie!~ Such a charmer!"

"Mom this is serious business. Best behavior."

"Wolfie~ Don't be so mean~" Cheri said and hugged her son.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram exclaimed and Cheri did so but with a pout.

The car stopped and Wolfram was the first one on his feet, Cheri followed closely behind. "Its huge!" Cheri exclaimed and looked at Wolfram who was looking alittle pale as they walked through the doors.

Yuuri said good bye to the driver and followed after Wolfram and Cheri. He noticed that Wolfram was nervous even when he was doing his best to act confident.

"Calm down and breathe" Yuuri whispered to Wolfram, seeing his tense shoulders.

Wolfram breathed.

"Wolfie-chan you can do it! Stop being a wimp and get in there!"

Wolfram looked at his mother and laughed at her. "Mom I'm not a wimp!" He said now looking more confident and Cheri giggled.

"Always works..~" She said to Yuuri.

"I can see where he got that from" Yuuri commented.

"Are you implying something?" Cheri and Wolfram said simultaneously both arching an eyebrow

"Nothing" Yuuri said with a sweat drop 'They're exactly the same'

Wolfram turned and began walking then halted. "Mom..Call Frank.." Wolfram said.

"Oh! No need! Frankie!~" She called out and waved happily. Men starting to drool.

Wolfram face palmed himself and Yuuri laughed nervously.

Men soon surrounded his mother and Wolfram began to twitch at the lines of "Have I seen you somewhere?" How he hated cheesy pick-up lines.

Cheri was giggling.

"Shes getting carried away.." Wolfram said before forcefully removing the men from his mother.

Yuuri was wide eyed, How much strength does a 15 year old like Wolfram have.

"Please excuse me" Yuuri said and all attention shifted to him "We're looking for someone named Frank. We're here for the demo meeting"

Wolfram took his mom and sighed.

"I'm right here." Frank said aloud he was mixed in the crowd swarming Wolfram's mother. Wolfram let go of his mom and ran a hand through his hair.

"Even more charming in person." A accountant said looking at Wolfram who paled.

Yuuri was quite entertained. Cheri was swarmed by men and Wolfram was frusated and busy himself. Yuuri was about to speak up again when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"I'm not THAT busy at the moment but I'm busy."

"That noise? Its nothing."

"Honest."

"You don't have to come"

"Really! Don't"

"I'll come home as soon as possible then"

Wolfram looked over at Yuuri who was on the phone and the only thing he heard was 'I'll come home as soon as possible.' Wolframs eyes saddened as he began walking away to the waiting room, Pushing the females away.

'Where's Wolfram?' Yuuri thought as he looked around the swarming crowd of people.

Wolfram sat in the waiting room his head phones in his ears, On full blast as he listened to another one of his favorite bands. His eyes were closed as listened to the music, Letting out a soft sigh escape from his lips.

Someone pulled off his headphones and he turned to glare at the said person.

"Sorry, but you didn't hear me when I was calling you" Yuuri explained.

"Sorry." Wolfram said sarcastically and looked away, Lowering down the volume.

"You look more disappointed and upset than nervous" Yuuri said and handed Wolfram his headphones.

"I am." Wolfram looked down at his lap pretending that his Music Player was so interesting.

"I wonder what everyone is" Yuuri said and Wolfram scowled.

"What? You want to go home to your girlfriend?" Wolfram said.

"What! Girlfriend? I don't have one" Yuuri said and a blush spread across his face "That was my mother"

* * *

><p>Yumi: Thanks for reading! Eve is back but she seems… she seems down! Well, upset actually… Please review and I really hope she'll cheer up soon! Please read and review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Yumi: And another chapter posted! Hehe, I kind of like this chapter~

Side note- 06/03/12: So I posted this chapter yesterday but apparently it didn't show up... sorry~

* * *

><p>Wolfram looked away "Sorry..."<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You're nice" Yuuri said sarcastically "What I have something one my mind, you make me tell you but when you have something on your mind, you won't tell me!"

"FINE, I JUST THOUGHT-" Wolfram cut himself off to turn and look directly into Yuuri's eyes "I thought you found something better to do then doing the demo with me."

"Is your idea of being better having my mother putting me in a dress and taking picture for memories fun?" Yuuri asked.

"I didn't know it was your mother...I thought it was… A lover or something.." Wolfram continued to look directly in Onyx eyes.

"Well..." Yuuri said and looked away. If he looked at Wolfram anything longer, things might start slipping out.

"Oh... It's fine" Wolfram said and stood.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Nowhere, just stretching" Wolfram said.

"I wonder where the people we're supposed to meet are"

"It's been a good twenty minutes... 5... 4... 3... 2…"

"ENOUGH. Where's my boy?" Cheri shouted.

"It's time to go. Mom's ready to meet."

"Um, okay then" Yuuri said and followed Wolfram out of the room.

"I'm here" Wolfram called and was glomped.

"My baby, I thought I lost you" Cheri said dramatically.

"If you don't let go, then you'll lose him" Yuuri said.

Cheri let go of Wolfram who sighed.

"Let's get a move on." Frankie said and leaded them to a room.

Wolfram and the rest followed Frank as he led them to the recording room. "We've decided that we want each of you to sing a solo song then one together. So which of you will be first?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"If you can't decide we're going to go by order of appearance which means Wolfram will go first since he performed first." Frank said as he took a seat.

"I'll do it." Wolfram said as he stepped into the recording room and stood in front of the mic. Looking over the lyric sheets that laid on a table next to him. "Hmm..." He hummed and picked up the sheets, Reading them over in his head he smiled. "I got it!" He spoke into the mic and then he put earphones on.

Frank just crossed his legs and pressed the play button on the track music.

Wolfram listened to the music and hummed a little till it was time to sing.

~ Higashi no kuni kara arawareta hikari

Jaaku na kokoro wa hai ni naru to iu

Inochi o kaketemo, chuusei o okuru

Boku ni fusawashii ou to yoberu kimi ~

Wolfram couldn't help but blush and close his eyes as he continued.

~ Taiyou ni sasageru uta

Taiyou ni tsukuseru ai

Taiyou ni deaeta yorokobi

Yoru no mukou e

Taiyou ga ayumu michi o

Massugu ni susumeru nara

Kono mi mo nagedaseru darou

Mabushii hohoemi ~

Wolfram stopped when the music stopped.

Yuuri blushed a little when Wolfram came out and took a seat next to his mother. "Wolfie..You did so good! Oh look at you! Your sweating. Here take this and go change in the bathroom I hate when your in that uniform for a long time." Cheri said and pulled an outfit out of her purse and Wolfram nodded, He was starting to hate wearing this uniform too. Black always made EVERYTHING more hotter.

Yuuri switched places with Wolfram and did exactly as Wolfram did, He took a quick look at the lyrics and sighed in relief it was one of his favorite songs. People (His mother) said it was 'his' song. He then put the headphones in his ears and began singing.

~ Isso sora ga nuke ochireba ii

Doshaburi ga toori sugite daichi ga katamaru hiraku

Issou afuredasu kumo kurayami

Chuutohanpa na amasa o nuritsubushite ike

Muku na iro no tori yo

Massugu ni tsubasa habataite

Umaku tobi satte kure ~

He opened his eyes and Wolfram was out of the room he felt a little upset that Wolfram wasn't in the same room as him as he sung his song. He then quickly shut his eyes again.

~ Kowase, sukue, warae tsurakutemo

Ugokidase kono mune no naka no hi yo

Susumu? Tomaru? Modoru? Shiro to kuro

Nigeru nara, suna o kande oboreru

Nani no tame ni erabu? Shiro to kuro

Ai da to wa atsuku hokorenai mada

Itami, ikari, itsuwari ubae, mou

Zetsubou no hako o daremo akenai you ~

He finished his song, He enjoyed that song because of the rock beat it had to it! No matter how old he got, he still loved it.

Yuuri exited the room "Where's Wolf… ram" He quickly added 'ram' to it with a blush.

"Go and get him for us Yuuri he's in the other room to your left." Cheri said smiling

"Uh, okay then" Yuuri said and left. He knew Wolfram was probably going to yell at him for leaving his mother and Frank together but...

He found the room Cheri was talking about and opened the door. He found Wolfram, wearing jeans and just took off his shirt.

"Um, sorry" Yuuri said and closed the door. He walked out into the hall, leaned against the wall and slid to the ground blushing.

Wolfram was blinking and blushing lightly as he finished putting on his shirt, He walked out trying to do his tie.

Wolfram stepped into the hall and found Yuuri sitting with his knees to his chest and his head down. He totally forgot about his tie and knelt down next to Yuuri.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

"It's nothing" Yuuri mumbled and lifted his head a bit "There's something wrong with your tie"

"Oh right" Wolfram said and stood up "I can't tie it properly"

"I'll help you" Yuuri said and stood up as well. His head was slightly tilted down so Wolfram didn't see his face "There you go"

"Thanks" Wolfram said and looked at his tie "I always hated these things"

"Then why do you wear them?"

"They don't look too bad. See?" Wolfram posed.

"We should go back" Yuuri said and walked back to the room, with a blush across his face.

Wolfram followed behind, Tilting his head.

"What's the rush?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, um... your mother is alone with Frank-" Yuuri saw a blonde blur pass by him at high speed 'I think that was Wolfram'

Wolfram ran into the room only to trip and land on his moms lap.

"Wolfie! I never you missed me so much!" Cheri said happily.

"How do you trip on a flat floor?" Yuuri said as he walked into the room.

Wolfram sat up and rubbed his lip. "Wolfie! You busted your beautiful lips!" Cheri said shocked.

Wolfram gave her a blank look and licked his lip "Mom lay off the diets..And Yuuri." Wolfram turned to him still licking his bottom lip. "I trip over air." Wolfram said sounding proud.

Yuuri stifled his laughter by covering over his mouth 'Tripping over air'

Wolfram nodded and crossed his arms sitting on his knees. A loud grumble was heard and Wolfram stood up quickly. "It's time for our duet. Like now!" Wolfram said running into the room, Blushing.

Cheri giggled and Yuuri followed Wolfram in the room.

"It's normal if you're hungry" Yuuri said and Wolfram playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up"

"I'm sure not eating for two days will do that to you."

"How did you-"

"Your mom told me."

"Well its fine now I had a sandwich earlier at lunch."

"A sandwich isn't going to make up the two missed meals. The sandwich counts as lunch" Yuuri said stubbornly.

"Don't worry. Later I'll eat like… a cow!" Wolfram exclaimed.

~The gift of music~

"That was good you guys!" Frank exclaimed and Wolfram nodded towards Yuuri.

"They sound so amazing together~" Cheri said.

"They're talented kids"

"Mom… This is going to sound completely unlike me..." Wolfram began and everyone looked at him.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry." Wolfram whined.

Cheri giggled and Yuuri was about to laugh again but Wolfram glared at him to signal him to stop.

"I always keep my word.." Wolfram whispered so only Yuuri could hear.

Yuuri nodded "Good."

"Well you guys did great today oh and one more thing." Frank pulled out a camera. "Smile."

Wolfram and Yuuri blinked at each other.

"It's for the cover."

Wolfram and Yuuri nodded and Wolfram wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and they smiled for the camera.

Snap.

"Great picture" Frank said and Yuuri's phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"No, you don't have to"

"I'm done... I think. I'll call you when I leave"

"No, don't come"

"WHAT! You're outside already? I thought you not to come!"

"Wait! No!" Yuuri was cut off and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cheri asked.

"My mother called and said she's outside waiting"

"Well then let's go. It was fun." Cheri said and tugged Wolfram to the door. "Bye Frankie! Bye Yuu."

Wolfram groaned, Himself being dragged.

"Thank you very much" Yuuri said and bowed to Frank "I had... fun"

"You're welcome. You and your friend are really talented. One with good looks and charm while the other has money and power. You two are definitely a good pair" Frank said.

"Thanks anyways" Yuuri said, trying to sound cheerful before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Did you like the chapter? I liked it~ The two songs we used was Wolfram's character song which is 'Taiyou wo Mitsumete iru' and Yuuri's character song 'Shiro to Kuro'! We unfortunately do not own those wonderful songs and if you're wondering what happened to their duet, Eve decided to leave it out so… Talking about Eve, she's seems to be doing better but it's hard to tell when it's over the internet =3= I like to say thanks to those who also hope for Eve's well-being, I'm not exactly sure… never mind, I have no clue what's happened but thank you for caring. I'm sure Eve is touched by your kindness. Please read and review. I will try and post a chapter tomorrow. If not, the day after.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Yumi: Thank you for the lovely reviews~ Here is the next chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Ah... Wolfie...I forgot."<p>

"What?"

"How are we gonna get home?"

"Walking"

"My heels will be torn!"

"Stop complaining it isn't that bad" Wolfram said as they began walking down the hallway, Wolfram's arms over his head in a stretch.

"How about this, you wear my heels and I'll wear your shoes" Cheri asked.

"Are you going to give me your dress as well?"

"Sure!"

"Mom just take off your heels."

"I'll hurt my foot!"

"Mom you are truly one of a kind."

"Thank you Honey."

"Cheri?"

"Miko."

The two of them squealed and talked about how they missed each other and things related. Wolfram groaned. They were going to be here for a long time.

He saw Yuuri walking towards them. He was going to say something when he walked right past him. Miko and Cheri stopped and saw that Yuuri just walked away like they weren't even there.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. 'Something happened in the studio..' Wolfram thought allowed and he walked back into the building. "Wolfram where are you-"

"I have some unfinished business with a 'business' man." He called out, His hunger suddenly vanishing and turning into fury.

"Oh my...Nothing good ever happens when he wants to spend alone time with an older man." Cheri said and Miko blinked.

"No nothing like that! If that's what you're thinking! But I have a feeling Wolfram is going to do something drastic."

"Shouldn't you stop him?"

"It's highly impossible. When Wolfram has a goal set, He is not changing his mind. If he did it's because you have a big impact on him. Like with Art, He wanted to give up on it when his father died and suddenly he has a passion for it again. Whoever got him into art again is definitely someone who can fully access Wolfram's heart."

"Oh! So no stopping him?"

"Nope. I know everything is fine unless Wolfram suddenly gets booted from this demo deal. HE'S GOING TO GET BOOTED FROM THIS DEAL! Oh god! What are we to do! He'll get booted because he hurt someone! Or maybe he will disrespect someone again.." Cheri sighed and waited for Wolfram to return.

Yuuri suddenly stopped to overhear the conversation about Wolfram. 'Close access to his heart?' Yuuri thought.

"Wolfie is going to do something that he's going to regret!"

"But why?"

"He must be looking out for someone special" Cheri said.

"I never knew Wolf-chan was into older males" Miko said.

"Wolfie has interesting taste then~"

'And suddenly they're not worried about Wolfram going to kill someone' Yuuri thought.

Yuuri ran into the building and stopped at the door to overhear wolfram speaking

"What did you say to him!"

"Nothing honest please move away."

"NO. You said something to make him upset *bang* what did you say to Yuuri?"

"I said you and him make a good pair! Because your handsome and he has money and power!"

"You're so stupid. I swear I will make you pay."

"Wolfram, wait!" Yuuri ran into the room to saw Frank on the floor, scared for life and Wolfram with a murderous aura around him.

"WHAT!" he hissed and eyes widen when he realized who it was. Frank used this chance to escape and Wolfram glared at the door when he saw Frank out the door "Now he got away!"

Wolfram marched angrily to the door but Yuuri stopped him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said confused "But he..."

"It's fine. I'm used to it anyways" he said, looked down at the floor.

"You shouldn't be! It's not fair he insulted you." Wolfram stepped closer to Yuuri his eyes still furious.

"It wasn't an insult..."

"WELL IT WAS TO YOU! THAT'S WHAT MATTERS"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, 'someone who can fully access Wolfram's heart ' lingering in his ears as they just stared at each other both moving closer. Ignoring the conversation they were just having.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said and he looked up.

Wolfram eyes softened at the sight of Yuuri.

"Wolf..." was all he said before their lips were touching for a brief second.

They both had their eyes closed and Wolfram slowly pulled away. They opened their eyes at the same time but had different reactions. Wolfram's anger melted instantly and slowly a smile formed. Yuuri opened his eyes, saw Wolfram and blushed red.

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something but Yuuri ran out the door before he could say anything.

Wolfram blinked and followed behind slowly still smiling.

Yuuri was running. The only thing he is thinking of was to get out of the building to clear his mind.

Yuuri walked out of the building only to meet emerald eyes. "Did Wolfie get in trouble?"

"H-huh?" Yuuri blushed alittle.

"Is he in trouble is someone injured?" Cheri asked again.

"Everything is fine.." Yuuri replied and the doors shot open to reveal Wolfram who was completely fine with the kiss while Yuuri was blushing darker when he saw the blonde. Wolfram just blinked innocently while Cheri and Miko were exchanging looks trying to figure out what was going on.

A phone rang.

"Oh hi Gwen!"

"I have him with me now!"

"We're fine."

"Be home in abit!"

Cheri hung up.

"Wolfie its time to get walking Gwen's home so is Conrad. You know how they get when your out too late." Cheri said.

"Hmm? Alright." Wolfram replied.

"You guys are going to walk?" Miko asked.

"Yeah! And Wolf is going to switch shoes with me!"

"Am not! I never agreed."

" oh no no no that just wont do!" Miko replied.

"Huh?" Cheri, Wolfram and Yuuri said simultaneously.

"We're going to give you a ride!"

"Well if that's the case will you join us for dinner?"

"Gladly!"

"WAIT WHAT!" Yuuri and Wolfram exclaimed and Yuuri blushed looking away.

"We're going to Cheri's house~" Miko said happily.

"Yes yes! I'll have Gwen and Conrad pick up some more groceries." Cheri exclaimed as she dragged yuuri and Wolfram into the car.

"Can we have strawberry short cake?" Wolfram asked looking out the window.

" Wolf you need to lay off the sweets"

"You need to lay of the men and marriages."

Miko giggled and Cheri pouted at Wolfram. Wolfram crossed his arms while Yuuri was trying his best to ignore them by looking out the window.

"Actually I'm not hungry anymore" Wolfram admitted.

"Don't tell me you ate Frank!" Cheri exclaimed.

"Yes, I ate Frank and left" Wolfram said playfully.

"Wolfie! I can't believe you did it again."

"Yes I ate him and he tasted bitter and sour! Horrible." Wolfram used hand gestures and Cheri giggled.

"I never knew Wolf-chan likes eating people" Miko said cluelessly and Yuuri face palmed himself.

Wolfram began to laugh. " it was a joke."

"Call me Miko!" she chirped "I was almost worried that you were going to eat Yuu-chan since he's so cute!"

Yuuri blushed at the statement and Wolfram smiled. Yuuri's gaze met Wolfram's before he quickly turned to look out the window.

"Why so blushy?~"

"He was attacked by fangirls in the building and is still suffering from shock" Wolfram replied for Yuuri.

"Really?" Miko said, tilting her head to the side.

"That sounds like Wolfie!" Cheri said happily.

"Yeah seems older woman like him alot~" wolfram said stretching.

"S-shut up" Yuuri stuttered.

"See. He's still shy about it" Wolfram said and yawned.

"Am not.."

"Yes you are."

"Wolfie must have been mighty jealous~"

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Wolfram complained and crossed his arms.

"Because it obvious you have the hots for someone in this car." Cheri smirked.

"I already told you I don't like older women" Wolfram said.

"Oh your so funny. But its obvious you know who I mean."

"What?" Wolfram said, feigning to be confused.

"Wolfram and Yuuri sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"MOTHER!"

"They look so cute together too!" Miko said.

"Mother, you shouldn't lie" Yuuri said, still blushing.

"So cute! So tell me how long?"

"What?"

"Dating."

"WHAT!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Can you stop making up things?" Wolfram said.

"Its obvious you two have a special Romance"

"Mother."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS"

"Give it a rest already!" Wolfram yelled at the two mothers.

"Okay..for now~"

"Bite me."

"Fiesty~"

"Mom I was being sarcastic and rude"

"I know. Biting hurts" Cheri said "I would know"

"I was teething! Not my problem.." wolfram said as they pulled up to the house and Gwendal stood outside tapping his foot.

"Where were you?" Gwendal questioned. Wolfram sighed and Cheri giggled.

"We were at the recording building" Wolfram said.

"That means..." Miko and Yuuri stepped out out of the car.

"Hello~" Miko greeted.

"Oh a pleasure to see you again" Gwendal bowed and Wolfram went inside.

"CONRAD YOU SCARED ME!"

Cheri ran inside to see what happened with Miko. Yuuri and Gwendal walked in after their mothers.

Wolfram laid on the floor looking up and a laughing Conrad. "It was just a tickle." Wolfram glared at him. "You don't come out of nowhere and tickle someone who isn't on guard!"

"I'm sorry. It was too tempting" Conrad said and helped his brother up.

"Your on"

"No. Because last time something broke. Plus we have company." Cheri said.

Wolfram sighed.

"Wolfram you also need to straighten out your room I walked I'm this morning looking for my tie and I slipped over your sketch books." Gwendal spoke to the blonde who was now in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"I thought you weren't hungry" Cheri called.

"I am now! And it's all because of Conrad!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Already did"

* * *

><p>Yumi: And done! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow! If I forget, well… Please review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Yumi: Here's another chapter~ Oh and Eve is going to be missing for a bit so you're going to have to put up with me!

* * *

><p>Wolfram walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich.<p>

"No chocolate milk?"

"Back off Weller before I kick you in the shin"

"Alright"

Miko and Cheri made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to clean."

"Yuu-chan, help Wolf-chan"

"I will not allow anyone in my baby brother's room" Gwendal said.

"Gwen, Wolfie is not a child"

"Mother he's too cute to be alone with anyone." Came from Conrad and Gwendal

"But they're so cute together!" Cheri and Miko chimed together.

"Even worse!"

Wolfram and Yuuri took this time to escape and ran up to Wolframs bedroom

"WOLFRAM! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Wolfram slammed his door closed and lock it. He let out a relieved sigh and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri was looking at all of the sketches and books on the floor. "I know horrible right?"

"No, it's pretty good actually" Yuuri said.

"You don't have to lie. If they're bad, just tell me"

"Who is this?"

"Dad."

"He looks different."

"Mhm this is from a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"Before he died?"

"Ah... when did you start drawing?"

"Three months before he died..4th grade..."

"Oh" was all Yuuri said before starting to clean up.

"Yeah." Wolfram began picking up his books and put them on his shelf.

"What about your old friends?"

"Hardly had any. Everyone ditched me when they found out I was all looks and books."

"I thought you liked your life in New York" Yuuri said as he gathered the random papers. Feeling a slight pang of pain when he said it.

"I did...because everyone was starting to get to know~ the real me..." Wolfram put all his books in the drawers and sighed in relief.

"That's great" Yuuri said "I would like it if people like me for who I am and not what I have"

"They didn't get that far. They didn't like what they saw."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't like who I was. Because I'm clumsy or smarter than them. Or that I spoke my mind freely. What they wanted was a Wolfram who was a prince. And I'm just not a perfect prince."

"You are the perfect prince" Yuuri mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Yuuri said was a blush.

"Hmm alright then." Wolfram said and yawned

"Are you still tired?" Yuuri asked.

"A little. But I'll manage." Wolfram sat on his floor rather bored

"What happened yesterday?" Yuuri said "I mean, why is your artwork all over the floor?"

Wolfram looked up at him. "I threw it everywhere ..."

"Why?" Yuuri said "It's not good to treat your work like this"

"I had no inspiration… no one who was going to push me.."

"But- never mind"

"What is it?"

"I said never mind"

"Don't worry I have my inspiration now."

"Who?"

"Nothing~"

"Um, okay" Yuuri said "Um... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but why are you asking me for permission?"

"It's a bit personal"

"Go ahead." Wolfram sat up and looked at Yuuri.

"Do you still miss your father?" Yuuri said "I mean he was your whole reason for drawing and he died..."

"I do miss my father very much. But he wouldn't want me to give it up if I found someone who made me want to draw." Wolfram looked down.

"You found someone who made you want to draw? But it doesn't really make sense"

"What?"

"You said you started drawing three months before your father's death but when I met you, you were already drawing"

"Yeah, when you accused me of 'following' you around and being a stalker. That's when I started when I first met you since I couldn't beat you up I scribbled mean things..." Wolfram began to laugh hugging his knees.

"How does scribbling mean things help you draw?" Yuuri asked.

"It just started me in drawing..I have to scribble and doodle before I can really draw.. in other words you were my inspiration to draw whether I wanted to slap you silly or I wanted to speak with you."

"So... I'm your inspiration?" Yuuri asked.

"Basically"

"Wow.." Yuuri blushed.

"Yeah, at first it was because I was mad at you. But then I realized that you weren't such a bad person"

"That's a relief.."

"Why?"

"I guess I wouldn't have met the real wolfram."

"Do like the real me?" Wolfram asked, looking down on at the floor, unable to look at Yuuri.

"I'd be lying if I said didn't." Yuuri smiled

"You're not bad yourself" Wolfram said and sat next to Yuuri "Maybe if you loosen up a bit"

"It'll take a while but I can." Yuuri mumbled

"I know you can" Wolfram said and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulder.

"Um, Yuuri..."

"Yes?"

"About earlier at the studio.." Yuuri blushed.

"Yes, what about it?" Yuuri said, looking away.

"Do you regret it? Or not like it? Because you ran away after…"

"Well..." Yuuri felt Wolfram's arms tightened around him "It... It was... sudden…"

"That still didn't answer my question"

"It wasn't that bad. It was my first…"

"Your first?" Wolfram said and blinked a few times while Yuuri blushes "You mean I thought you would have..."

"Well, who was your first?"

"You"

"Stop joking and tell me"

"I'm not joking"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah you"

"I-I mean... you- you..." Yuuri started stuttering again.

'He's so cute' Wolfram thought and smiled.

"A-side...what now?" Yuuri asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wolfram asked and let go of Yuuri.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked cluelessly, a little disappointed that Wolfram was sitting in front of him and not beside him.

Wolfram took Yuuri's hands into his and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>Yumi: The return of the evil cliff hanger~ Even though most of you know what the answer is going to be. Or do you? Who knows~ Actually, me and Eve know but… Please review~<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Yumi: Sorry, I was going to update yesterday but I forgot…

* * *

><p>Yuuri blushed darkly as he looked into Wolframs eyes.<p>

"I-I guess..."

"So yes or no?" Wolfram was now teasing Yuuri. He already knew Yuuri was shy but he wanted to hear Yuuri say it so he's sure about it and there were no confusions.

Yuuri turned a darker shade of red. "Yes.." He mumbled.

"I love you" Wolfram said and gave Yuuri a peck on the cheek.

Yuuri blushed a little, His deep blush being now faint. He would have kissed back but they were interrupted by a knock.

"Wolfie~ Time for dinner~" came the cheerful voice of his mother "If you don't come, I'll get Gwendal~"

"I'm coming!" Wolfram called and looked at Yuuri again "Let's get to dinner"

Yuuri nodded and followed Wolfram who was already at the door.

Wolfram opened the door and was hugged by his mother.

"I thought you wouldn't come out~" Cheri said.

"You knocked once." Wolfram mumbled into his moms hug, then pulled away. "Your perfume is too strong..."

Cheri smiled and looked at Yuuri. He had been looking at the floor the whole time "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine" Yuuri said, after realizing the question was directed at him.

"Come on" Wolfram said and held Yuuri's hand "Let's go"

Yuuri nodded again and they walked downstairs.

Cheri watched the two boys disappear and smiled 'They're so cute together!'

"Wolfram!"

"What?"

"You're sitting in the wrong seat."

"And I care why?"

"Just leave it Gwendal" Conrad said and smiled at his brother "It's good that Wolfram is eating again"

"Thanks...Little Big Brother..." Wolfram mumbled.

"Dinner is served!" Cheri and Miko said as they walked into the room with dishes of food.

"Looks good." The four males spoke at once.

"It looks edible for once" Wolfram said and Cheri pouted "I never knew your mother could cook"

"She can't neither can Wolfram unless they have cooking directions." Gwendal stated flatly.

"I can cook! Right Yuu-chan?" Miko asked.

"Sweets and dessert, yes. Meals, I'll pass"

"Together our mothers are double trouble"

"Stop complaining and eat!" Cheri said and they did as they were told.

Wolfram exchanged glances with his brothers who just smiled or frown at him.

"I'll get the drinks.." Wolfram spoke.

"Wolfie be a dear and serve wine."

"Because I'm definitely a bartender, right away mother"

"Thank you sweetie~" Cheri said and Wolfram got up.

Wolfram walked to the kitchen

He found the wine bottle in the bottom cupboard right to the sink.

Then he reached up for the cups, pulling out the wine glasses.

"Yuuri! Would you like wine or some juice?" Wolfram called out closing the cabinet and pulling the fridge open.

"I'll have some juice" came a reply.

Wolfram pulled out some fruit punch and pulled out another cup tiptoeing to get it. Then he poured everything in there rightful cups and began walking out two by two.

Cheri and Miko.

Gwendal and Conrad.

Yuuri and himself.

"Thanks Wolfie~" Cheri said and smiled at her pouting son.

"I'm surprised he didn't trip and break something again." Conrad commented

"Again?" Yuuri and Miko asked.

"It's not my fault the floor was wet!"

"So I'm guessing the floor was wet five times in a row."

"Yes, it was actually!"

" so there was also water when you tripped and spilled juices on uncles clients? Remember we had rug then"

Wolfram sipped his wine and ignored the question while Yuuri and Miko laughed.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." Cheri spoke between giggles.

"It did happen a lot" Conrad said and Wolfram shot him a glare.

"Please let's stop talking about me."

"Yeah let's stop embarrassing Wolfram with moments. Specifically ones with a hairbrush in the bathroom." Miko commented.

"Then what should I talk about?" Cheri asked and Miko smiled mischievously.

"We'll talk about Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri paled while Wolfram laughed.

"Can we not?" Yuuri said, whining slightly.

"Then who- Oh! I know! Let's talk about Conrad!"

"Mom how about us men talk-"

"Wolfie, you're not a man! You're a boy!"

Wolfram muttered something but no one could make out what it was.

"Language."

Wolfram took a bite of his food. "I'm stuffed."

"Finish it or no desert."

Yuuri bit back a laugh when he witnessed the fight between Wolfram and Cheri. First it was sweet talking and puppy faces. Then smiling argument and before they started throwing things at each other, Conrad and Gwendal stopped them.

"Conrad! Let me go-"

"Calm down. I'll tuck you-"

"Get a life Weller"

Cheri giggled "Wolfie got scolded!"

"Mother, you shouldn't play these childish games with Wolfram" Gwendal said and she pouted.

Wolfram glared and threw something at Gwendal. "I'm not childish."

Gwendal stepped aside and dodged the incoming object "And that was childish too"

Wolfram twitched.

About five minutes later Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal were in a brotherly fight.

"Those three.." Cheri started to twitch as she saw her three sons fist fighting on the floor. She was starting to resemble Gwendal.

Yuuri and Miko stood at the side of the room laughing.

"STOP!" Cheri yelled and everyone stood up straight.

"Gwendal, you say that Wolfram is childish. And you engaged in such..." Cheri paused "I wish not to see this again"

"Yes mother" he said and Cheri nodded. She walked to Conrad and sighed.

"Conrad, I never expected this from you" Cheri said and shook her head.

"I'm sorry mother" he said and Cheri nodded. She walked to Wolfram and stood in front of him. Wolfram looked down at the floor.

"Wolfram, I know that you're still trying to get used to life here and you feel that everything is against you" Cheri said and paused to sigh "I understand that you need your freedom but you can't go that far!"

"Yes mother" Wolfram mumbled. Cheri turned to Yuuri and Miko and bowed.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble we caused"

"It's okay!" Miko said "It's nice to see your sons care about each other, in their special way"

"Please excuse my rudeness." The three brothers bowed, Wolfram fixing his clothing and his two brothers sighing. They each had received a hit.

Wolfram held his head where his brothers had hit him in the fight.

Conrad rubbed his arm his little brother had a quite a kick.

While Gwendal rubbed his eye and his head.

"Never do that again!"

"Mother-"

"Mother nothing you guys haven't done that in ages. It's not a pretty picture when you have a 20 year old, 18 year old and a 15 year old on the floor punching and kicking over a the fac- why were you fighting again?"

The three brothers stopped again and stood up again, waiting for whatever came their way.

* * *

><p>Yumi: I feel bad for not updating yesterday… But what did you think of this chapter? Please review!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Yumi: Hehe, I should be working on my homework but instead I'm updating~ Oh well~

* * *

><p>"Now. Gwendal clean the dishes, Conrad vacuum and Wolfram since you started this, you clean the dining room, all of this stuff on the floor and the messed up chairs." Cheri demanded as she stood by Yuuri and Miko.<p>

"Punishment public embarrassment." Cheri said and her sons looked down, Wolfram on the floor beginning to clean.

"Would you like us to help?" Miko asked.

"No. This is punish-"

"Punishment. This is fine." Wolframs replied.

"Because you're used to it already?" Cheri challenged Wolfram.

"I had harder things to deal with" Wolfram muttered.

"O. Have you?"

"You know this is nothing."

"Keep thinking that."

"What?"

"Nothing. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk."

"You wish."

"You see these heels?"

"You don't mean..."

"You know what I mean."

Wolfram fixed the chairs quickly and tripped over something on the floor. "Dammit." He muttered.

Yuuri felt a little bad for Wolfram. He never really was punished for fighting. Actually, he hardly ever talked to his brother.

Wolfram just laid there and sighed "I'm sorry..." He said aloud and Cheri was surprised. "Honey-chan." Cheri began. "I'm not saying it again so listen..I'm sorry for acting the way I did..not just for today but since we moved here" Wolfram said as he stood and picked up the plates, taking them to the kitchen.

"What's with Wolfie? I never seen him like this" Cheri said.

"Maybe he found someone special~" Miko said and they both turned to younger Shibuya, who seemed to be deep in thought.

'It must be-' their thoughts were stopped when Wolfram came out yawning.

"Are you tired baby?" Cheri asked, totally forgetting about the earlier events.

"A little" Wolfram said and rubbed his eyes.

"We should get going too" Miko said "Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan has school tomorrow"

"Before you go..I need to tell you guys something.." Wolfram looked at the floor.

"What is it Wolfie?" Cheri asked. Wolfram walked beside Yuuri and held his hand.

"We're dating." Wolfram stated and a plate dropped.

Cheri and Miko squealed and hugged their sons. Conrad dropped the vacuum cleaner and froze. Gwendal walked out of the kitchen, looking as if he was going to murder everyone in sight.

Wolfram stood frozen.

Yuuri was blushing bright then suddenly paled when he saw Wolfram's brothers' reaction.

Before anyone could say anything Yuuri said his goodbyes quickly and jetted out of the door holding his mother's hand, dragging her.

Cheri was confused at the sudden action then pouted because she never properly said her goodbyes.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld" came a low growl and Wolfram feared for his life.

Wolfram let out a dramatic scream and hid behind his mom.

"Gwendal! Is that how you treat your little brother! For goodness sakes, you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend! You should be happy for him!" Cheri scolded.

"I will not allow anyone to get near my baby brother!"

"How come Conrad can be in a relationship! He's only three years older but he's been dating since he was 15!" Wolfram shouted.

"Conrad is different!" Gwendal shouted back and Wolfram shrank back behind his mother "I will not allow that Shibuya guy get near my brother again!"

"How are you going to do that!" Wolfram challenged.

"Change schools!" Gwendal said.

"Do you want me to run away and never come back? Because I'll be glad to!"

"Don't you dare!"

"DON'T TEST ME. Because you know I will!" Wolfram glared.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Cheri yelled and snapped Conrad out of his shock "Wolfram and Conrad, you two go to your room and sleep. Gwendal, you and me have some talking to do!"

Wolfram flinched and ran up the stairs slamming the door, Conrad following behind slowly, still registering what just happened.

~The gift of music~

Miko watched her son the whole journey home. He was still blushing and didn't say a word.

When they got home, Yuuri ran upstairs to his room without greeting Rin or Effe.

He laid on his bed, nuzzling his pillow, Blushing softly as he recalled today's events. 'I love you.' Still lingering in his ear.

"I love you too" Yuuri mumbled and fell asleep.

~The gift of music~

"Good morning, Von Bielefeld!" Murata said "Well, someone looks happy!"

"Hmm? You noticed?"

"Everyone did."

"Hey, to them, it's just another pretty face walking by" Wolfram said and sat down at his seat.

"So what happened?" Murata asked.

"I don't know the results yet."

"I mean why are you so happy?"

"None yah."

"Are you shy?" Murata asked.

"Why would I be shy?" Wolfram asked.

"Then tell me~"

"No way

"Have you and Shibuya hit a base?"

"Have you ever dropped dead?"

"Yes actually! But it wasn't really fun" Murata said and Wolfram face palmed himself.

"Sarcasm is my thing."

"Says the one who wants to be a geek."

Wolfram glared and took muratas glasses and put them on. "Oh look at me I'm a nerd.~"

"What are you doing with his glasses?" they both look to see Yuuri walking into the classroom.

"Morning Shibuya!" Murata greeted.

"I'm a nerd." Wolfram continued to mock Murata while waving to Yuuri.

Yuuri had a hard time keeping a straight face after seeing Wolfram wear Murata's glasses. He somehow managed and sat down at his seat. He turned around, took the glasses from Wolfram and gave it back to Murata.

"Thanks Shibuya" he said and put his glasses on.

"Not fair."

"I know you want to be a nerd but get your own glasses."

"None can compare to yours."

"Pffft. What if I told you they made you look cuter? "

"Never mind then."

"Hey Shibuya, doesn't my glasses make Von Bielefeld look cuter?" Murata asked.

"He looks ridiculous" Yuuri said, turning around.

"Class, take your seats" the teacher said as she walked into the class. Murata went to his seat and Wolfram bend over to whisper something in Yuuri's ear.

"You like me better without glasses, don't you?" Wolfram whispered so only Yuuri can hear, and sat back down.

Yuuri suppressed a blush and focused on class.

Wolfram took his seat and pulled out a book then a pencil. He opened his ears but kept his eyes on his book.

"Bielefeld." The teacher called out.

"Yes?" Wolfram replied, Looking up.

"Just checking. Please read paragraph two."

"Right."

Wolfram stood up and pulled the book up with him.

He read the paragraph in perfect English. I felt natural for Wolfram to speak English again. It was much easier than Japanese.

Everyone looked at Wolfram. "You have a wonderful English voice, You may sit." Wolfram nodded towards the teacher and took his seat.

Yuuri wasn't surprised that Wolfram was so good at English. He did grow up in New York after all.

Wolfram breathed something just felt different to him, He sighed. He really did miss speaking English.

Yuuri heard Wolfram sigh. He was a little worried 'Wolfram's English is fine, I wonder why he seems upset?'

To be honest Wolfram was scared to speak English again. Because he might have forgotten some Japanese, He placed his chin on the palm of his hand looked out the window.

'I wonder if one day I'll wake up and forget how to speak Japanese. That would be horrible!' Wolfram thought and turned his attention back to the teacher 'I guess it's better to forget English than Japanese'

"Can anyone say anything in three different languages? One of them must be English." The teacher asked.

Wolfram, Yuuri, Murata and along with two others stood up.

"Bielefeld. What can you say?"

"I can say 'Hi' in a couple of languages. Then I could say good morning." Wolfram spoke.

"Say good morning in three languages."

"Guten Morgen."

"Language?"

"German."

"Continue."

"Good morning." He spoke in English.

"Mhm"

"dea-maidin. That's Irish for good morning as well."

"Good you may sit. Shibuya your turn."

"I can speak English, Chinese, French, Italian, German, and Spanish" Yuuri said and the class started whispering among themselves.

"A rich kid like him can afford the lessons until us"

"He probably got the best language teachers"

Wolfram looked around.

"Murata how about you?"

"English, Korean, Spanish and Filipino" Murata replied.

"I see we have talented students in the class room, Now I'm going to take a poll. Those who speak more than 4 or more languages please stand." The teacher called out.

One of the students kept standing and the teacher nodded at her honesty.

"Now people who can speak more 5 or more" Yuuri and Wolfram were the ones standing.

"I'm impressed. Especially by you Bielefeld."

Wolfram looked at her and shrugged. "When your mixed you have to be able to know your cultures language fluently or at least enough to hold a decent conversation." Wolfram spoke rather boredly, Like it was nothing as he looked at those who were whispering.

They immediately stop talking when they noticed the slight hint of anger in Wolfram's eyes. He didn't like the idea of people making rumors of his boyfriend!

Wolfram put a hand on his hip as he and Yuuri were told to take a seat.

Murata noticed how Wolfram stood up for Yuuri and smiled 'They're making good progress'

* * *

><p>Yumi: That's it for this chapter~ Please review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Yumi: I was going to work on my homework but I decided to post this chapter first because of all the nice review~

* * *

><p>The class ended quickly after that and Wolfram picked up his stuff. "This is weird."<p>

"What's up Wolf?" Yuuri asked looking at Wolfram.

"My bag feels lighter then- Murata! Give me back my books."

Murata stepped back and just missed Wolfram's try to retrieve his books.

"Nice drawings"

"Murata, if you don't give it back, I swear I will murder you!"

"Then you'll go to jail for murder."

"No I won't."

"How?"

"I'll make sure they won't find your body!" Wolfram didn't reach the book but he got Murata's glasses and held them in his hand.

"I don't need them to see how beautiful this lady is."

"That's my mother you idiot!"

"Wow, you're mother is awesome looking" Murata said. Yuuri snatched the book from Murata and gave it back to Wolfram "Hey!"

"He took your glasses and you took his book. Now it's fair" Yuuri said before walking out of the room.

Wolfram gave Murata the glasses back and followed after Yuuri. "Thanks."

"Hey wait up!" Murata ran up to them.

"He's so slow" Wolfram said and watch Murata ran after them.

"He was never really fast" Yuuri said.

"That must suck… It means he's probably picked last for a lot of sports." Wolfram mumbled and turned the pages in his old unfinished sketch book.

"Actually, I never really played" Murata said, finally caught up with them.

Wolfram tensed a bit but then relaxed. "Sucks for you. It's an excuse to run around and 'accidentally' hit people you don't like." Wolfram spoke as they all walked down the hallway together. Yuuri peeking over Wolfram's should to look at the old sketch book. It was full of drawings of his family and flowers.

"Well, don't 'accidentally' kill someone" Yuuri said.

"Like you said, it is an accident" Wolfram said.

"Who'd you kill?"

"No one yet. But you can accidentally kill someone. Just like throw a ball and they happen to be walking by the steps and they fall down and crack their- Oh! We're late!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and ran to their next class. Murata slowly walked to his class, knowing that he wouldn't be yelled at for being late.

Wolfram let go as soon as they reached the class room. "Just in time."

Wolfram and Yuuri sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"I'm glad to see everyone on time" he said as he set down his suitcase

Wolfram rested his hands on his chin as he watched the teacher begin to write on the board.

"This is your work of today, tomorrow you'll be test on this material"

Wolfram twitched, How he hated testing.

The rest of the period was quiet and everyone was working on the assigned questions.

The bell rang and Wolfram yawned. "Silence always annoys me.." He mumbled

He packed his stuff and looked at Yuuri. He wasn't finished and Wolfram decided to talk with him, without Murata for once.

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri. "Hey need some help?" He asked kneeling down next to Yuuri's desk.

"No, I'm almost done"

"Hmm Alright." Wolfram replied still kneeling by Yuuri who seemed to be working.

"You know we have to get to next class" Wolfram asked.

"I know Wolf. I just need to finish." Yuuri replied.

"Okay."

38pm

"How many question do you have leave?" Wolfram asked boringly.

"I'm on the last one"

Wolfram looked over Yuuri's shoulder and looked at the problems.

"I don't get why it's taking you so long" Wolfram said.

"Well I'm done now"

"Alright good and we're late as well." Wolfram spoke.

"Like I care" Yuuri said and packed my stuff.

"Well I do!"

"Well then go on ahead." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. "Right..." He said.

Yuuri finished packing his stuff and they walked out of the class together.

"You should care about school" Wolfram said.

"It's just another thing."

"Well that 'thing' is the reason we met..Sort of."

Yuuri looked away to hide his blushing face but Wolfram knows and smirked. He leaned closer to Yuuri and whispered "I'm not a stalker~"

"I know that!" Yuuri said and ran to his next class.

Wolfram blinked "He's fast." He mumbled and realized he was late. "Oh!" He quickly ran the other direction.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! You're late!" the teacher said as Wolfram ignored her and took his seat.

"Sorry I'm late" Wolfram mumbled.

"Stand up against the board!" She shouted

Wolfram did as told and she smiled.

"Good! Now, let's start our lesson!" she said "Can anyone tell me the physical properties of Von Bielefeld"

"Blonde hair"

"Green eyes"

"Bored"

"That's not a physical property!" she yelled at the boy "You stand up there too!"

He got up and stood beside Wolfram.

"Can anyone tell me the difference of the two boys?" she asked.

"Bielefeld is cuter."

"Dyed blonde hair."

"Hey! It's natural!" Wolfram shouted.

"You, quiet!" she said, pointing at Wolfram "Can anyone tell me something else?"

"One's a jerk and the other has an attitude problem."

"Bielefeld was late."

"Black hair."

"Green lakes."

"Then why don't I add they came from two different families?" the teacher said and the class fell silent "Thank you boys, you may sit"

Wolfram and the other boy took their seats and the teacher started writing on the board.

They were silent the whole class.

The bell rang and the class sighed in relief.

Wolfram quickly packed up along with Murata and they walked out together. "Dyed blonde haired" Murata teased and Wolfram glared. "Don't get killed today Murata!"

"Don't worry, I won't be playing today" Murata said and Wolfram face palmed himself.

They walked to Yuuri's class and found the said friend outside the classroom with a white blonde.

Yuuri noticed his friends and leave the other person, who pouted. He left when Yuuri reached them.

"... WOLFRAM!" the blonde jumped when Yuuri yelled his name.

"What was that for!" he yelled back at Yuuri.

"You were in a daze" Murata said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..Something. I just forgot." Wolfram mumbled.

"Um, okay then" Yuuri said "Let's go to lunch"

"Yeah.." Wolfram began walking looking at the floor in thought, Murata blinked as he and Yuuri both stared at the blonde. 'What's up with Bielefeld?' Murata asked himself.

"I forgot something in Science room" Murata said, and ran away "I'll catch up with you later~"

Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts and hit a wall. "I forgot something there to...My pride." Wolfram mumbled as he held his face and he and Yuuri continued walking to lunch.

"Wolfram? Are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wolfram said "Um, Yuuri? Who was your friend?"

"Who?"

"Nothing nevermind." Wolfram opened the door to the lunch room.

"Um, okay then" Yuuri said and they went to get their lunch.

"Von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram turned his head to see Elizabeth, He tried to ignore her.

"Hi there! I never thought I would see you again!" Elizabeth said happily "I heard that you went to the recording studio yesterday! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Wolfram replied half hearted.

"I would have loved to see you sing in public"

"Maybe someday, but right now, I'm a little busy. Please excuse me" Wolfram said and walked away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was left, blushing and waving. "S-See you around !" She replied dreamily and Wolfram sighed and mumbled something in English

"You sounded troubled" Yuuri said. Wolfram momentarily forgot that Yuuri could understand what he said in English.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and blinked. "Sorry..She just angers me...I hardly know her and she confesses..maybe I should dye my hair black..."

Yuuri laughed and Wolfram glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't imagine you with black hair"

"I can. It's less attractive then blonde hair.."

"Yeah..." Yuuri admitted softly, looking away.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Thanks for the lovely reviews and I will try to update tomorrow~ Please review!<p>

P.S. Also, do you like the length of the chapters or should I make them longer?


	27. Chapter 27

Yumi: Haha, you must all miss Eve~ Well she's back!

Eve: Hello! Sorry for disappearing, but I'm back~

Yumi: Please enjoy this lovely chapter!

* * *

><p>Wolfram took a bite of the sandwich "does my hair look dyed Yuuri?"<p>

"No, it's really..."

"Really what?"

"Nothing" Yuuri said and blushed.

"Stupid? Fake? Nice?" Wolfram listed.

"Beautiful" Yuuri murmured, looking down to hide his blushing face.

Wolfram blushed lightly, then smiled. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome" Yuuri mumbled.

"I like your hair though"

"Hi there!" Murata said and ruined the moment.

Wolfram choked. "Dammit Murata! You scared me."

"Are you okay Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, a slight hint of worry.

"It just went down the wrong pipe." Wolfram mumbled, reaching over for a drink.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing" Wolfram said and drank his chocolate milk.

"He said it went down the wrong pipe."

"I'm not sure what that meant" Yuuri said in an adorable way with his head tilted to the side.

"I can tell you what it means" Murata said and Wolfram choked again, but on milk this time.

Yuuri patted Wolframs back. "You okay?"

Wolfram only nodded and Murata smiled inwardly.

"Bielefeld, you should be more careful" Wolfram looked up and glared at him.

"Shut up..." Wolfram muttered.

"So Murata, what did you forget in the Science room?" Yuuri asked and Murata stopped his laughing and seemed to be speechless.

"...My notebook.." Murata mumbled.

"How can you be so forgetful?" Yuuri asked.

"Must have been because I was in such a rush!"

"No, you weren't. You were slow as ever... Unless you were with a lover." Wolfram smirked as he teased Murata.

Murata sighed and shook his head "Of course not, I don't even know where you got that idea from! But Bielefeld, you and Shibuya together, I am happy for you"

Wolfram felt a little bad for Murata. "You know...I have a cousin…" He began.

"A cousin? What about him?" Murata asked.

"I guess I could introduce you to him. Be mindful, he's playful." Wolfram said but quickly added on "Because he's a jerk and keeps telling me to help him make friends and… yeah that."

"Why does he ask you to help him make friends?" Yuuri asked.

"He...Well... It's hard for him to fin- Oh you know what! He's just a damn prankster that doesn't know how to hold a relationship or have friends!

"So he's lucky to have a nice cousin like you to help him find friends?"

"He asked me years ago. This will make him leave me alone for good."

Yuuri covered his mouth so suppress the laugh from escaping.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing~"

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Shinou."

"Appearance? "

"..." Wolfram said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked "Did you forget what he looks like?"

"Too hard to forget" Wolfram muttered.

"Tell!" Murata and Yuuri said.

Wolfram pointed to his face "Me...With bright blue eyes and a different body build.."

"It's going to be a little awkward then"

"You can tell the difference."

"I know, now I have to deal with two Bielefelds" Murata teased.

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE! He's ughh! He's like you. He's happy and perverted and he plays pranks!"

"I'm not perverted, maybe with the pranks~" Murata said.

"No, you two are happy, perverted and play pranks"

"So?"

"... you two are perfect… So I'll introduce you two tomorrow. That's when that jerk is coming to visit."

"It's not nice to call people jerks" Yuuri said.

"But he called you that before" Murata said.

"He did?"

"When we first met and you were a jerk."

"Well, you were mean and stuff" Wolfram said "I was really mad so..."

Yuuri laughed alittle "I remember you told me."

"Yeah."

"Hey Bielefeld, how old is your cousin?"

"How ol- he's 16 and a half if I'm correct." Wolfram spoke

"Oh, so he's a little older than us" Murata said.

"How old do you think he was?"

"I was imagining Wolfram's twin brother with different colored eyes"

"He's a little taller than me"

"With a bigger build? Meaning?"

"Okay." Wolfram stood. "He's taller and a little bigger than me. Big as in a little more muscular than me"

"You don't look like you have much of a build." Murata commented.

"I have a build this uniform doesn't show it though. Anyway, He's your average handsome 11th grader. One year older than us. That's all there is too it."

"If he looks like you, he can't be 'average' handsome then" Murata said.

"I know. I'm handsomer though." Wolfram crossed his arms and scowled at the image of what could happen if Shinou found out where he went to school.

"Of course, you'll be more handsome than that jerk of a cousin" Yuuri joked.

"Thank you." Wolfram smirked.

"I don't know, He sounds hot."

Wolfram twitched and glared.

"Plus. If he's older, you MUST get your looks from him."

"But they're cousins" Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded "He got his looks from his mother"

"What a weird turn of events."

"Yeah, Oh if Shinou were here he'd make everyone believe he was my father or something."

"Well if they saw your mother they'd think she was at least 22."

"How old is his mom?"

"Like 40."

"That's kind of creepy if Shinou was my father" Wolfram said and shuddered at the thought "He tried to make me believe that I was his little brother but my mother adopted me"

"How'd it work out?"

"I was considered mentally insane for three days then he told me he was kidding and they needed handcuffs to restrain me from strangling him in his sleep."

"Mental note: Don't go too far unless I have a death wish" Murata said.

"But now I'd never do that! I'd just ask our science teacher for some 'experiments'."

"Do you have Anissina-san?"

"Yup!"

"Good luck"

"I know… She tried to kill me on the first day. Thank god the principal came in."

"Lucky, last year, we had a student were he fainted when she mentioned 'experiments'" Yuuri said.

"People threw up when she described the human body." Wolfram shuddered at the memory.

"She showed us a picture of her brother's knee surgery"

"What happened to him?"

"She said it was an infection from what happened after her experiment"

"I really need to ask her where she gets her idea's from I could use a few.." Wolfram spoke.

"She tried to revive the dead but killing one of us and reviving them" Yuuri said and the other two paled.

"I should talk to her about that...Maybe I could sacrifice-"

"Bielefeld, keep Shinou out of this one."

"I wasn't going to say Shinou!" Wolfram pouted, Knowing he was going to.

"But I hear that her machine blew up after she tried to revive her brother's death chicken" Yuuri said.

"Dead chicken?"

"Her brother has chickens for pets"

"Their whole family must be full of wackos."

"You're not one to talk Wolfram" Yuuri said and Wolfram sighed.

"What about Bielefeld's family?"

Wolfram rubbed his head, Recalling yesterday.

"It's quite entertaining seeing three brother on the floor trying to kill each other" Yuuri said and Wolfram looked away.

"They started it"

"Did they?"

"Yes."

"But who started hitting and throwing?"

"I did.."

"Then-"

"They provoked me!"

"Eh?"

"They provoked me. I'm not a child anymore it's about time I be considered what I am. A 15 year old. Soon-to-be-16 year old."

"But to them, you're still a child" Murata said and Wolfram threw the empty carton of chocolate milk at him

"See." Murata said being hit with the carton.

"You deserved it!" Wolfram said and Murata rubbed his sore head.

"You know, we should get to class. It's going to start in a few minutes" Yuuri said.

"Mm Right." Wolfram cleaned up his mess

They threw out their garbage and walked to class.

* * *

><p>Yumi: *yawns* Yup! Shinou is coming into the story!<p>

Eve: Things are going to be more interesting!

Yumi & Eve: Please review~


	28. Chapter 28

Yumi: Thanks for the reviews~

Eve: And now here's the chapter we promised~ Since we got 5 reviews~

* * *

><p>"Bielefeld, are your ears pierced?" Murata asked out of nowhere and Wolfram blushed a little.<p>

"No... They were when I was younger" Wolfram said, recalling the memories of his mother dressing him up.

"Both of them are pierced why?" Murata asked.

"Um, when I was younger, I had no clue what's going on. And why? Because of my mother"

"Cross dressing?"

Wolfram remained silent and quickly ran as fast as he could to his next class.

"Funny how he falls when walking but not with running" Yuuri commented

"What was that?" Murata asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself"

"So what's up with you and Bielefeld? You two are dating right?"

"Uh... why do you ask?" Yuuri said, feeling a warm tingly feeling with Murata said that.

"Well you two are extremely close."

"Well, we're close too"

"Not like you and Bielefeld. The holding hands and hugging?"

"You mean dragging around and comforting?" Yuuri asked, trying hard to suppress his blush.

"Shibuya, I know you better than a lot of people. But I get the feeling Bielefeld knows you better than I do. I know by the way you two look at each other or how he really only snaps at me. Even when you joke with him as well. You two are dating, If you aren't it's obvious you two are madly in love with each other and don't realize it yet."

"Wow, you can tell?"

"Yes"

"That me and Wolfram are..."

"Yes" Murata said "So you two are dating"

Yuuri shyly nods his head.

"I knew it." Murata's glasses gleamed.

"Well, I do have to say, you are a perfect couple. You two look good together!" Murata said happily.

"We do?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be invited to the wedding?" Murata asked.

2 days ago, 8:38pm

"W-Wedding! Murata! I'm too young!"

"It's only 3 years away, planning now is fine"

"We've only been going out since yesterday…" Yuuri mumbled but Murata caught it.

"So you didn't go on a date yet?" Murata asked and Yuuri shook his head. They reached the classroom to find Wolfram sketching at his desk.

Yuuri sat down in the front at his seat and Murata sat beside the blonde.

"Hey Bielefeld, where do you think you would go on your first date?"

Wolfram looked at Murata and laughed a little. "Don't know. I'm still new to" Wolfram had a little trouble speaking for a second.

"So you have no clue where you're going to take Shibuya on your first date?"

Wolfram blinked his eyes a bit and sat in thought. "I told you I'm still new to Japan. I haven't even had time to visit it the shopping center." Wolfram spoke finally finding his voice, Why was knowing Japanese still hard?

The teacher walked into the class and both boys turned to the front. While the teacher was teaching the lesson, Wolfram was bothered by the thought of not being able to speak Japanese.

He began mouthing the words that he remembered.

He noticed the teacher look at him with a questioning look. Wolfram stopped and jotted down words and how to pronounce them instead.

The teacher began again.

By the end of class, Wolfram had ten pages of Japanese words and pronunciation.

Yuuri looked back to see the blonde working on Japanese as he stood.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked "It's Geography class, not Japanese class"

Wolfram ignored the comment and packed up his stuff.

"Wolfram, what's up?"

"I forgot how to speak some Japanese." Wolfram replied half of it was in English.

"That's okay. Maybe you're just nervous" Yuuri suggested.

"I've only been taking Japanese for a month."

"Really? You're really good then!"

"I don't think so. I get tongue tied a lot."

"But we can still understand you! Don't worry, you'll slowly get used to it"

"A little I guess..." Wolfram mumbled

"I can help you if you want" Yuuri suggested.

"That'd be nice."

"But we have to get to the next class"

"After school then."

"Okay, but do we have to go to your house?" Yuuri asked "Your brother scares me"

"He's working. He works till around six."

"Okay"

"Hey, are you two ready to leave?" they turned to see Murata by the door.

Wolfram quickly moved and walked with Yuuri to the door. "I can't wait for gym today."

"Why? So you can accidently injure someone?"

"No not necessarily true"

"You want to beat that guy?"

"Yes! By the way, what is his name?"

"I know it starts with a K"

"It's Kazuki" Murata said, feeling left out of the conversation.

Wolfram paled, He thought of the Kazuha maid.

"Right, that's his name!" Yuuri said "He looks kind of familiar"

Wolfram said nothing as they walked

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Murata asked.

"Why do you care? You don't participate anyways" Yuuri said playfully.

"Because I need to know what weapons Bielefeld will have."

"Weapons?" Yuuri asked "What do you mean by weapons?"

"Soccer ball or a Frisbee. Anything dangerous in his hands."

"That's true" Yuuri said and looked at Wolfram who seemed to be deep in thought.

"WALL." Murata shouted out.

"WHAT!" Wolfram immediately stopped and Murata fell to the floor laughing. Yuuri had to hold Wolfram back or he would have killed Murata "You and Shinou are the same!"

Wolfram stormed off and Yuuri ran after the fuming blonde.

Murata was left laughing, he slowly stood and walked after them suppressing his laugh

"Murata was only trying to help"

"Help with what!"

"You almost walked into a wall."

"NO, I WASN'T!"

"Wall."

Wolfram turned and almost walked into a wall

"You should really pay attention to where you're walking" Yuuri said.

"Fine" Wolfram said and held Yuuri's hand "Now I shouldn't be in harm's way"

Yuuri blushed a little and held Wolframs hand, Wolfram was glaring and ready to kill if someone started whispering.

They walked to the Gym, holding hands. But they didn't know Murata was watching the whole way. Now he can have more fun teasing Yuuri.

"Look at the love birds." A familiar voice called out

Yuuri face grew red and Wolfram turned and glared at the group.

"Got a problem?" A hand on a hip and they backed away.

"Who are they!" Wolfram growled and they ran away.

"They're my brother's friends" Wolfram turned to Yuuri.

"You know them?" he asked.

"Sort of"

"Next time I swear I'm going to hurt someone."

"Let's go before we're late" Yuuri said and walked to the change room "I wonder where Murata is"

"I'M RIGHT HERE."

Wolfram turned around "oh. My. God."

"What's wrong Bielefeld? You don't want to see me?"

2 days ago, 3:31pm

"Creeper..." Wolfram mumbled as he began changing.

"That hurt my feelings" Murata said and Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Get a life." Wolfram muttered as he pulled his shirt off, over his head.

"But you're going to be stuck with me for a while" Murata said "Besides, being in school is part of my life"

"Shut up." Wolfram said and looked over at Yuuri.

Yuuri was blushing and looking down as he changed.

"Where's my shirt.." Wolfram muttered looking around for it.

"Bielefeld you do have a build."

"Shut up and... why do you have my shirt?" Wolfram asked.

"I thought Shibuya wanted to see you with your shirt off"

Yuuri blushed darker when he reminded the time at the recording studio.

"Ah... I'll be outside" Yuuri said and ran out the change room before anyone could say anything.

They finished changing and Wolfram and Murata walked out.

* * *

><p>Yumi: And done~<p>

Eve: Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Yumi: *Sighs* I should be working on homework

Eve: =3= then why don't you?

Yumi: *whines* Cause I don't want to

Eve: Well, on with the story then~

* * *

><p>They walked into the gym and found Yuuri sitting away from the group of students.<p>

"Yuuri." Wolfram called out as he approached Yuuri.

"Oh, hey Wolfram" Yuuri said and the blonde sat beside him

"Why are you sitting here?"

"No reason..." Yuuri mumbled.

"Then why aren't you sitting with the others?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't feel like it today..."

"Yuuri."

"I like sitting here"

"I'll sit with you."

"You don't have to" Yuuri mumbled.

"I want to." Wolfram said softly.

"O-okay" Yuuri said and blushed lightly.

~The gift of music~

And they ended up sitting out the whole period.

"No fair Bielefeld, just because you didn't play, they make me play" Murata complained.

"Can't help it." Wolfram said, They were now getting ready to walk out of the school yard.

"WOLFRAM!" they turned around and froze in shock. They saw an almost the same Wolfram. They could be twins but the other's eyes were blue and was a bit taller than Wolfram.

The mentioned blonde walked up to them and smiled. He knelt on one knee, took Yuuri's hand and kissed the back lightly. Wolfram punched the other on the head hard.

"Hands off my boyfriend" Wolfram said with a pulsing vein.

The blonde winced and held his head, He then pouted at the shorter blonde. "Wolfram. Your too mean to me!" The blonde looked up and met fierce emerald eyes, He laughed. "Shut up Shinou." Wolfram glared and was picked up in a tight hug. "S-Shinou?" Murata and Yuuri said at the same time.

"Hello~" he said and Wolfram shrugged in his hold "Wolfram is so mean to me"

"Let me go" Wolfram said and stepped on Shinou's foot.

Shinou took it like it was nothing and let go of his cousin. "Nice to meet you. We heard wonderful things about you." Murata said suppressing a laugh.

Shinou blinked and looked at Murata, He smiled at him and suddenly wrapped an arm around him. "Do tell." He spoke.

"He said that you are happy, perverted and plays pranks on him" Murata said.

"Yup! That's me"

"And that if he can find you friends, he can get rid of you for good"

"Hey, I resent th-" Shinou looks around "Where's Wolfram?"

"Over there with Yuuri and the leaving Limo"

"Wolfram! Auntie said for you to come home immediately. She also said she has a surprise." Shinou smirked, he whispered something about Wolfram when he was a child into Murata's ear. He couldn't stop laughing.

~The gift of music~

"Yuuri, you are coming over right?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah, but I need to call my mother and tell her I'm going to your house"

"Alright."

Wolfram felt a hand tug him to the side. "Shinou what?"

"Who are they?"

"The one by the limo is Yuuri."

"Who's the one with the glasses? He's kinda cute."

"One, eww. And two, Ken Murata."

"I see why Auntie said that Yuuri looks good in a dress. But I like that other better"

"I knew you would."

"Yeah." Shinou spoke before yawning. "We need to get to aunties fast."

"Why?" Wolfram asked.

"Party."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."

"What kind of party?"

"Don't know. If I knew, I would have told you. Bring your friends"

"Please be a normal party" Wolfram whispered to himself.

"Nothings normal when I'm there." Shinou winked and skipped towards Murata

Wolfram followed Shinou.

"Ken! Come with us to a party and Wolframs house."

"Please ignore him" Wolfram said "He was dropped on his head multiple times as a baby and child"

"He's not that bad." Murata mumbled.

"What was that?" the two blondes asked.

"They're like twins" Yuuri said amusingly.

"I'm sexier." Shinou spoke, running fingers through his hair.

"Let's go Yuuri" Wolfram said annoyed. He took Yuuri's hand and they walked off.

Shinou and Murata laughed as they followed behind the lovely couple

"So what did you talk about when you said party?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"He said how cute Murata was."

"Oh, well... um..."

"I told you they were the same. Maybe they'll be perfect together"

"WOLFRAM. WHO IS THIS!" Shinou called out and waved his phone around, showing a picture of Wolfram as a child.

Wolfram grabbed a rock from nearby and aimed it at Shinou's head.

"Eeep!" Shinou ducked, While Wolfram chucked another one at his head.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked cluelessly.

"Nothing important."

Wolfram mumbled and Shinou ran ahead of them into the house. "HONEY, I'M HOME."

"Wolfie!" Cheri came running then stopped "Oh Shinou, where's Wolfie?"

"Mother! Put some proper clothes off!" Wolfram called out to his mother who was wearing a rather short skirt and a shirt that showed her cleavage

"But we're having a party!" Cheri said and pouted.

"About?"

"YOU GOT THE RECORD DEAL!"

"Mother, I love you. But…" Wolfram paused and took a deep breath "Put on some proper clothing before I leave and never EVER return"

"Fine."

Everyone quickly walked in the house, Wolfram pulling his book bag and putting it on the couch.

"I'm going upstairs to change. Stay away from Shinou" Wolfram said and glared at his cousin before walking upstairs.

"I'm not going to send out half naked pictures again" Shinou said with a smirk, as he pulled off his jacket.

Unfortunately for Shinou, Wolfram didn't hear him.

"You got ignored~" Murata said and Shinou pouted.

"He's mean." Shinou mumbled before making his way to get something to drink.

Yuuri sat down on the couch and looked around the room 'It's looks a little more messy than last time'

"AHHHH" Wolfram shouted and Shinou began snickering.

"He found my little present" Shinou said and sipped on his juice.

"What did you do?" Murata and Yuuri asked worried.

"Nothing much" Shinou said with a shrug.

"Shinou.." an angry voice was heard from the steps, Shinou simply sipped his drink.

"What did you do?" Yuuri asked.

"I simply just placed photos in his room and added some glue. Oh and I changed his wardrobe."

"I will rip you apart slowly!" a low growl came from upstairs.

"I love you too cousin!" Shinou giggled and Murata was laughing.

"MOTHER! THAT IS NOT BETTER!"

"But it's so pretty~"

"Auntie you look good in anything." Shinou said seductively

"NO ONE ASKED YOU SHINOU!"

Yuuri's cellphone rang and distracted Shinou.

"Oh right, I forgot to call her" Yuuri said and answered his phone.

_"Yuu-chan! Where are you?"_

"I meant to tell you I'm going to be at Wolfram's house"

_"You're at Wolf-chan's house? Aw, what are you doing there?"_

"We're having a party."

"Okay~ Then I'll see you later! Have fun!" and ended the call. Yuuri was surprised that her mother gave up so easily but he decided not to question because his sanity might be at risk.

Another cell rang. "Hmm?" Came from up the steps.

"Of course you can come! Yeah! It's going to be a great party" Cheri said.

"Bye bye Miko-chan."

Yuuri face palmed himself and sighed.

* * *

><p>Yumi: I'm going to cut it there~<p>

Eve: Why?

Yumi: Because I felt like it =3=

Eve: Um, okay… Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Yumi: Eve hasn't been on for a bit because she was working on a project yesterday so it's going to be me for now~

I'm really glad that people are taking a liking this story but apparently some haven't.

Ginger, I'm very happy that you have taken time to read and review this co-written story and I did feel a bit offended but there are things to keep in mind.

I'm sorry if you feel like this story is pointless since it's not really organized since Eve and I don't talk about every single detail and perfect it to that level of greatness you are looking for. I do agree that you can expect more from Eve because I also agrees that she has much better work than I do. I'm sure there are a billion people with better works than mine.

I do understand that the characters are very OOC. But you do have to take into consideration of their past. The weak plot is only because things aren't coming together yet. The main plot is the music aspect not so much as the romance aspect like most of my stories. Okay, never mind, it's pretty much all of my stories.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the humor but I think it's a bit harsh that you want a zombie apocalypse to eat everyone's brains. And I'm sorry if you don't like the cross-dressing. But crossing-dressing is one of the funny points of Yozak. And a lot of other like the cross-dressing.

This story was made because we thought we should write something together and share it with the world. If you told me that the story had no flow or makes no sense at all for Love and Marriage, I wouldn't feel as offended since we were just having fun at first but then later decided to post it as a story. I'm sorry to tell you that Eve and I can't read each other's minds and this is completely written over the internet. We live in two completely different places so it's a bit hard to communicate effectively. We're trying our best to make this a good fic to read but I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your taste.

I'm sorry if you hate Shinou because I don't get why. I, and a lot of other people, rather like his character. So I'm sorry if I made your most favourite character to your most hated.

I would like to think about details but sometimes it's hard to have details when we have no clue what each other are thinking about. We're only updating everyday pretty much because we already have it written out. Eve and I work hard, hoping that people would like this and if they don't, they can kindly move along.

I do find this is a constructive criticism but there are parts that are very offending. Like the zombie apocalypse part. Maybe that's your way of adding humor into your criticism but I find it rude and mean.

If you do read this, I'm sure you'll notice that I say 'I'm sorry' a lot. Because I am. Not sarcasm but not all that sincere. I'm really glad that you took you thing and wrote this. But some parts can actually put someone down and stop writing. However, I was flamed before so I don't feel as bad since it was almost the same thing with lack of details and scenery. I'm not exactly the most creative person.

If you really want, I can talk with Eve, take down this story and edit it so it meets your expectation.

For all those who actually read this, well, sorry for wasting your time since it doesn't even relate to you.

And one last note to Ginger, if you really don't like this story, you can just stop reading and move onto a better written story or something.

And that applies to everyone as well. If you don't like the story, just simply leave and do something else.

Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Wolfram finally came down the steps and aimed straight towards the kitchen<p>

"Do you like what I did with your room?" Shinou asked and a water bottle was thrown at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shinou said as he went through something on his cellphone

"Yuuri" Shinou said and walked next to the boy "Look at this"

Wolfram tackled Shinou to the ground and took the phone. "No way." Wolfram glared.

"But it's rare to get a picture of my cousin wearing dress"

"I would like to see." This came from Murata and Yuuri.

"Shut up!" Wolfram said and got off Shinou. He ran to his room and left the pouting Shinou.

"Give me back my phone!"

Wolfram began listing off names. "Oh Shinou. You camera hog."

Shinou started banging on the locked door of Wolfram's room "Give me back my phone"

"No way, You have to many photo's in here."

"Please?"

"Fine~ After I delete all my pictures"

"You need a security code to do that.."

"I don't need a security code to take the memory card!"

Shinou fell silent.

"Hmm?" Wolfram said behind the door.

"You can't! I have important documents on that memory card."

"Like?"

"Like. Your mom will be super upset and will ground you for life kind of documents."

"I hate you Shinou!"

"I love you too~"

"Get a life."

"I'm breathing aren't I?"

"Not for long."

"I'm stronger."

"I'd like to see you TRY."

"Open the door and I just might."

"YOU AND MURATA ARE THE SAME!"

Murata and Yuuri ran up the stairs to see Shinou somehow managed to get in the room and attack the blonde. They stood at the door, watching the two blondes fighting over the phone since they weren't sure what to do.

"Wolfram let go."

"NO."

The phone was pushed aside towards Murata's foot while Shinou was on top of Wolfram wrestling.

Murata picked it up and smiled.

"Shh" Murata said and hid the phone behind a picture frame which was beside the vase of flowers on the table in the hall. Yuuri giggled as he turned his attention back to the two blondes.

"You two should stop fighting. It's not doing either of you any good"

"SHINOU YOUR FAT GET OFF."

"Am not!"

"Oh my! What are you two doing?" Cheri asked as she stood behind Yuuri, looking at the two boys on the floor.

"Um... we're..."

"You should close the door if you two are going to do such things"

They realized what position they were in and blushed slightly.

"It's not like that!"

"Wolfie, that's incest."

"Mother! We'd never do such things!"

"Auntie nothing like that! I could never."

"Pffft, Who lied and told you that?" Wolfram laughed.

Shinou glared and hit Wolfram with a pillow and then he stood. "I would never disrespect my auntie in her own home."

"SO YOU WOULD!" This came from Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Yuuri~ I hope you're not mad at Wolfie~"

"Eh? Why would I?"

"For his behavior with Shinou."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." Wolfram shouted and then he held up a book as though about to throw it at Shinou.

"Wolfie! Put down that book!"

"Right." Wolfram said and put it down on his side table.

"Where's my phone?" Shinou said, looking around.

"Who knows?" Murata said slyly.

Shinou crouched down a bit so he was face to face with Murata. "I'm not sure." He said hotly

"I know where it is~" Cheri said and all attention was on her.

"Auntie."

"Shinou you have to promise me something though."

"Okay."

"Come shopping with me."

Shinou smiles "Of course, who would reject such an offer?"

"Wolfie."

"Well I'm not Wolfram. I'd be glad to. Now can I get my phone?"

Cheri waved the phone and gave it to him, Shinou began walking down the stairs. "He isn't as clumsy as Wolfram.." Yuuri commented

"I resent that!" Wolfram said angrily and the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Shinou's voice could be heard.

"Ah~ Wolf-cha- You're not Wolf-chan." A voice giggled from downstairs.

"No I'm his ol-"

"Your his twin!"

"Nope I'm his-"

"Father?"

"I'm only 16."

"Oh!"

"I'm his cousin. You must be?"

"Yuuri's-"

"Yuuri's younger sister?"

"Oh stop it silly! I'm his mom!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're too young to have kids!"

"You're such a charmer! What's your name?"

"I go by the name Shinou"

"Such a wonderful name~"

Everyone came down stairs and greeted Miko.

"Who's the lovely lady standing behind you?" Shinou asked.

"This is Rin-chan!"

Everyone greeted her with a smile, Wolfram blinking first before doing it.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Shinou said as he walked out passed Miko and Rin.

"Hello Rin, long time no see" Murata said.

"It must have been forever since the last time I saw you. So are you and Yuuri friends again?"

"Mhm! Best of friends!"

"No" Yuuri said and whacked Murata with a book that came out of nowhere.

"Ow, that hurts"

"Why do you think I hit you?"

"Love tap?" Cheri butted in.

Wolfram was over in the kitchen humming as he poured himself some juice so he didn't hear what his mother say. While Rin was blinking and giggling.

"Of course not! Bielefeld and Shibuya are madly in love!"

Yuuri turned red, blushing madly.

"Is this true Yuuri?" Rin asked and Wolfram walked out of the kitchen.

"Of course it is! You can even see it in the way they look at each other!"

"I wonder who Bielefeld is" Rin said.

"Hmm? Someone call me?" Wolfram replied, Sipping his drink.

"Oh, it's you! You left before I could say hi that day"

Wolfram blinked. "Hi? That da- ohh!" Wolfram laughed a little.

"Hi, I'm Rin" she said and held out her hand.

"Wolfram" and they shook hands. She smiled at him and he smiled slightly.

"Why are you here Rin?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, Miko-san said to come and meet new friends~"

"Oh!"

'So this is the Rin' Wolfram thought.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Rin, he didn't know what they were talking about because of his zoning out.

"Wolfie?" this brought Wolfram back to reality.

"What?"

"You've been staring around. You okay?"

"Of course I'm fine mother."

Cheri looked at her son and pulled him towards the couch, Before Wolfram could object she put him on her lap.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Yeah, that's it. Please review.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Yumi: I would love to say thanks to Nickesha for her wonderful review. I was the one who actually wrote that… ^^" But I really do appreciate. I was actually down because of this review… (since my stories were called pointless T.T) But your review has made me feel much better and I would like to thank you.

I also want to thank Lady von galaviz for comforting me as well. You two are amazing!

I just had to post this chapter as a thanks to Nickesha since I can't PM you ^^"

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Mother!"<p>

Wolfram moved away from her and she giggled. "Just checking."

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram turned his head to see Shinou waving for him outside. "What!" He replied.

"Tell your mom 'Its time' Then give me her car keys." Shinou replied.

"Mom Shinou says 'It's time' and to give him your keys." Wolfram said, walking back in the house.

"Oh! Okay!" Cheri pulled out her car keys and handed them to Wolfram. "Tell him to be careful with my car."

Everyone looked at Cheri like she was crazy. "What? He has his license." She said simply.

Wolfram walked outside to Shinou and held out the keys.

Shinou took them and grinned happily. "I'll be back I'm going to get the cake!~" He skipped to the car and Wolfram turned around to see Murata staring at Shinou.

"Hey Murata!" Wolfram called and the other looked at him.

"Yeah Bielefeld?" Murata replied half heartedly.

"What were you staring at?" Wolfram asked, smirking.

Murata blushed a little and looked away. "That bug over there." He pointed to ground passed where Shinou was skipping.

"Wow, you're such a great liar"

"I'm not-"

"Bye Wolfie! Bye Ken!"

Murata blushed a little, While Wolfram just waved. "Bye Shinou." Murata said and Wolfram laughed. "You don't even call me by my name." Wolfram began walking towards Murata "If you like him, just say so." Wolfram said so only Murata could hear

"What gives you that idea!" Murata said and Wolfram walked back to the house.

"You were looking at him. The way I look at you know who." Wolfram replied as he hopped up his steps. "Mom Shinou went to get the cake."

"Mother!"

"Come on Yuu-chan!"

"NO!"

"But Yuuri, Wolfie would like it!"

"Like what?" They all turned to see the blonde at the door.

"N-Nothing!" Yuuri replied quickly, blushing.

"But you'll look so cute in a dress~" the two mothers chimed.

"And suddenly I don't think I wanna know." Wolfram mumbled and flopped on the couch, He wondered who else was going to attend this party.

"Hey mother, who else did you invite to the party?"

"No one~"

"Mother"

"Some friends."

"Like?"

"That cute neighbor across the street."

"And?"

"Shh it's a surprise Wolfie."

"What kind of surprise is it that I will like?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"...We're going to have strawberry shortcake! And double chocolate chip cake!" Cheri said suddenly.

"Great for Bielefeld! He loves sweets!" Murata said and Wolfram silently agreed.

"Wolfie has a major sweet tooth."

"And suddenly my attention is wonder about Murata." Wolfram said and looked at Murata. "I wonder what kind of stuff he's into. As well as Yuuri of course." Wolfram added on, Trying his hardest to not bring up sweets.

"For sure he doesn't want to get into the dress" Rin said.

"But it's so pretty~" Miko said.

"No" Yuuri said and Miko pouted.

"Why are our sons so mean?" Cheri said.

"Okay. Listen to this. What if grandpa raised you like a boy? Because he didn't want a girl. So he forces you to dress up as a boy, You have to use a chest binder and wear baggy clothes and boy stuff." Wolfram said simply.

"But Wolfie I don't make you bind your chest-"

"We use corsets!" Miko and Cheri said proudly.

Wolfram face palmed himself and Yuuri used this chance to sit far away from his mother, which was beside Wolfram.

The females talked amongst them self, giggling.

The door suddenly opened and in came Shinou with cakes and chips, he was humming.

"Did I miss anything?" Shinou asked as he placed the things in the kitchen.

"Nothin- Oh! Shinou! Would you be a doll?" Cheri literally meant 'Doll'.

"What's up auntie?"

"Will you wear a dress for me?"

"I love you bu-"

"Shinou's too tall" Miko said and Cheri sadly agreed.

"But the dress would look really good on him" Cheri said.

"Maybe Rin-chan could!"

"Oh! Wait! I have a really good idea."

Everyone looked towards Shinou.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Since this party is for congratulations and stuff. So why don't the two singers each sing a song for us?"

"No!" the two boys said.

"You suck. You whiner baby wimp." Shinou said and Wolfram became wide eyed. "S-Shinou, did you just say what I think you said?" Wolfram began laughing.

"What did I say?" Shinou asked as he looked at the laughing cousin.

"You whiner baby wimp." Wolfram quoted, trying to recompose himself, Shinou pouted a little.

"Shut up. But seriously. Why not sing? I haven't had a chance to see you or Yuuri sing."

"I haven't gotten a chance to get rid of you either" Wolfram said with pure hatred.

"I love you too~"

"I don't love you."

"Don't be so mean." Cheri butted in and all eyes were on her. "You two are like, partners in crime."

"How?" Everyone asked.

"Wolfram has anger issues and likes to get into fights. First one to back him up is Shinou who also has-"

Shinou arched an eyebrow.

"Who also has issues"

"Don't they all have issues" Miko said and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked. "Do not."

The door opened again, To reveal Conrad who seemed highly upset.

"Hey Conrad!" Shinou called and Conrad looked surprised.

"Shinou? I thought you were coming tomorrow"

"Change of plans. I wanted to surprise you!" Shinou said happily as he hugged Conrad

"Another headache" Conrad said. Shinou let go and pouted.

"What's wrong Conrad?" Cheri asked.

"Yozak...he isn't returning my phone calls." He muttered

"Maybe he's just busy" Cheri said, attempting to cheer up her second son.

"It's going straight to voicemail he hasn't even answered my texts.."

"Maybe he lost his phone~"

"Whatever..."

Yesterday, 5:48pm

"Come on! Cheer up! Wolfie got the record deal and we're going to have a party!"

"Congrats Wolfram"

"Thanks. I'm amazed we got the deal."

"Why?"

'Maybe because I almost killed Frank for what he said to Yuuri! Argh! It still angers me!' Wolfram thought "Ah... no reason"

"Oh." They all took a seat and relaxed. "Karaoke?" Shinou suggested

"Why?"

"I'm bored duhh"

"I'm bored duhh" Wolfram mocked "You just want to hear me sing"

"Okay I do"

"Let's play something else"

"Like what?"

"Truth or Dare"

"Wolfie, remember the last time you played with Shinou!" Cheri warned.

"Let's just say that things got out of control and knifes were almost involved"

Yuuri paled, Wolfram laughed at the memory.

"Shinou's face was so funny" Wolfram said.

"You were lucky it wasn't your turn instead!"

"Both of your faces were funny after I threatened you."

The door knocked. "I'll get it." Wolfram stood

Wolfram walked to the door as Cheri tried to help Conrad cheer up.

"Mother. There's a child at our door." Wolfram kneeled down to the girl's height, staring at her brown hair.

"Greta? Is that you?" Cheri called out and the little girl shyly nodded.

"Nice to meet you Greta, you must be our neighbors daughter. I'm Wolfram" he spoke softly and slowly leaded the girl in.

"Aww! She's so cute."

"Mother, calm down. You'll scare her" Yuuri said.

Greta giggled and walked over to Cheri.

"I'll pour us some drinks. Murata, Yuuri and Shinou. Can you help?" Wolfram tried to hide his forceful tone.

"Of course" Shinou said "If we don't, you'll chop our heads off"

* * *

><p>Yumi: Eve hasn't been on the whole day… Maybe she's still working on her project ^^" So once again to Nickesha who got my confidence back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Yumi: Apparently Eve has disappeared again =3= Well, maybe because of school again so it's going to be just me again~

Ginger, I have nothing against your review. It is good criticism but delivered a bit harshly. The only reason why we can update every day is because it's already been written. Eve and I work pretty much every day to write this.

I do agree that the characters are OOC but we have to take into consideration of the kind of past of the character. I'm sorry if you don't like the characters being OOC.

It's true that some details are ignored. But I would try to fix it before I post the chapter. Like before, I'm not exactly the most creative person so I'm sorry if it's not detailed enough.

I did kind of forget about the part about getting help so I apologize. But how we going to find help? With fellow writers? We're new writers and we learn along the way. I know you apologized but it doesn't help the fact that I did feel offended.

I know that criticism is good but it would be nice if it was worded nicer. I'm sure you can be a great critic but I find your reviews are flames. Especially the first one.

So ginger, if you think that this story has too many flaws for you to read, please leave.

And thank you for all those that support us! That really helps! I rreally makes me happy that people do like this. I will try my best to make this fic better! So thank you very much!

* * *

><p>Wolfram nodded and the four men made their way to the kitchen.<p>

"What's up, Bielefeld?"

"Nothing, I just need to get away from all the women." Wolfram sighed and pulled out a bottle of wine, Along with soda.

"Wolfram, since your horrible at making drinks, I'll handle this."

"Shinou. You dolt, this is just wine. You don't mix it."

Shinou pouted "Wolfie is no fun anymore~"

"HOW IS MIXING WINE FUN!"

"You used to do it whenever you got a chance too."

"I'm not 11 anymore."

"Sadly you were cuter then."

Wolfram ignored what Shinou said and began reaching up for the different cups.

"Shibuya your boyfriend has anger problems." Murata teased.

Shinou quickly removed the glass from Wolfram's hand and pulled Wolfram out of the kitchen with one move.

"He always did"

"SHINOU, LET ME GO OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF"

"Wolfram. I'm done playing." Shinou said sounding completely serious, Wolfram was going to throw a glass cup at Murata's head and that was going too far.

"Then let go"

"Then shut your trap." Shinou released Wolfram and placed the wine cup on the counter, Sighing. He always hated becoming seriou- He blinked. "Yuuri? Ken? You two okay?" He spoke to them.

"Yeah" Yuuri answered "Just a little shock, that's all"

Shinou began to laugh. "Oh!" He gave off his usual playful vibe and Wolfram sighed.

"I have anger issues and I swear he's bipolar."

"He probably is" Yuuri said.

Shinou wasn't paying attention as he began to pour all the drinks, Humming a tune.

"Murata. Would you still love Shinou even if he was bipolar?" Wolfram smirked.

"What's wrong with being bipolar?" Murata asked, avoiding the question.

"Nothing. But would you still love him."

Yuuri blinked and laughed a little as Shinou began walking out of the kitchen with the cups. "Grape juice for the pretty little princess. As for the Queens and their eldest princess you get some wine."

"Shinou seems to be a ladies man" Yuuri commented. Wolfram walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Who do you like better, me or Shinou?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri blushed.

"You mean would you prefer the one with anger issues or the bipolar one?" Yuuri teased and Wolfram pouted.

Murata went wide eyed. "GET A ROOM."

"Shut up Murata! You just ruined the moment!"

Shinou walked in. "... I'll pretend I didn't see that." Shinou said smirking.

Yuuri blushed more, Not moving.

Shinou walked passed them and plugged up the music. "Let's get this party started so Gwen can throw a fit when he gets back~"

"That's not a really good idea" Yuuri said.

"Why not?"

"He threw a fit yesterday."

"Pfft, If he does put the blame on me. Who can stay mad at this face for too long?"

"People with eyes."

"You're mean Wolfram"

"Thanks"

Shinou began putting on some music and took Wolfram's hand.

"S-SHINOU NO."

"Wolfram spare a dance?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Because you only know how to ballroom dan-" Shinou's hand was taken by Greta "I'll dance with you!" She said happily as she dragged Shinou away to dance.

"Greta stole your partner" Wolfram said to Murata.

"She's only like 8 she ha- HE IS NOT MY PARTNER."

"Denial is not good" Wolfram said.

"I think my juice is calling me. Thank you very much." Murata sipped his drink.

Wolfram went back to Yuuri's side. "They so want each other." Wolfram said and Yuuri giggled.

"Murata is shy, even though he looks very confident" Yuuri said.

"Then why are you so shy?" Wolfram said and held Yuuri's hand.

"Because.." Yuuri shrugged blushing a little as they intertwined fingers.

Murata was looking at Shinou who had picked Greta up and was twirling her in his arms. "Your a great dancer." He smiled and Murata blushed a little deeper. Shinou looked up from Greta and put her down. "My auntie wants to dance with you." He kneeled down and kisses her forehead. "It's been a pleasure Milady." He spoke and she giggled running off.

'Oh crap, is he coming over here?' Murata asked himself as he almost choked on his drink

"Ken,are you okay?" Shinou asked, worried about his friend.

"Y-yeah. I'm cool."

"No..Your just pushing it." Shinou teased and placed a hand on his hip. "Dance?" Shinou asked as if what he wanted was obvious.

"No thanks" Murata said and Shinou pouted. He took Murata's drink and placed it on the counter "Hey!"

"Come on, just one dance"

"I'm fine honest."

"Ken! Please?" Shinou didn't wait. He took Murata's hand and dragged him to dance.

Wolfram looked at them. "Shinou on the other hand is far from shy." Wolfram commented

"Far, far away from shy" Yuuri said "But they do look happy together"

"Are you happy?" Wolfram asked, pulling Yuuri a little closer.

"Um... well..."

"Well what?"

"I don't think your brother likes us together"

"I'm asking you how you feel"

"I'm feeling really scared"

"What?"

"Your brother is home" Yuuri said, looking at the doorway where Gwendal was.

"..Oh..He can't do anything..I think..My mom talked to him yesterday." Wolfram muttered and Kept Yuuri close.

"Let me go break the ice with Gwen." Shinou whispered in Murata's ear as he pulled away from him alittle.

"Hello Gwendal!" Shinou said cheerfully, opposing from the dark aura around Gwendal.

Shinou's brightness over did Gwendal's darkness. "S-Shinou."

Shinou took Gwendal's suit case and put it by the steps then pulled Gwendal's scrunchy out of his hair.

"You have to loosen up!" Shinou said, smiling at the grumpy man.

Gwendal glared a little and sighed, Fighting with Shinou was like fighting with himself. Plus if he pushed Shinou the wrong way, he knew something was going to go down, And frankly he was just too tired to deal with it. "I'll go make you a drink." Shinou said smirking and winking.

Gwendal sighed as he watched his happy, bouncy cousin skip to the kitchen.

Gwendal took a seat next to the still upset Conrad. Gwendal lightened up when he saw how cute Greta was.

Shinou sighed as he skipped in the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Simple. I loosened your brother up."

"Never mind then"

"Now you love birds. Are you going to spend the rest of this party making out in the kitchen?" Shinou spoke with a smirk.

"HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"

"SHINOU IS MESSING AROUND AGAIN!" Wolfram yelled with a growl.

Shinou began laughing, He actually fell to the floor laughing. "I LOVE YOU GWENDAL." He said in between laughs.

"I hope you choke."

"But it's too funny"

"I wish I had someone this over protec- What am I saying?" Shinou teased, Standing.

"You probably wish someone would call you their boyfriend too right?" Wolfram replied, a scowl on his face

"So Yuuri refuses to acknowledge you as his boyfriend?" Shinou asked.

"Don't get smart! You-!" Wolfram glared.

Shinou faked tears. "Poor boy, But I'll get a lover when I'm ready." Shinou said walking to the living room, Humming.

"Bielefeld? Your scaring me."

Wolfram sighed "That guy doesn't know when to stop"

"Murata, why don't you check on him?"

"What about Bielefeld?"

"I'll take care of him- Eep!" Yuuri covered over his mouth when Wolfram drew him closer.

Bang.

"Oww!" came from Shinou who had tripped over Gwendal's foot and spilled wine all over himself.

Wolfram shrugged, Not a care in the world as he held Yuuri.

"Should we should check on him?" Yuuri asked.

"Nah, Murata will help him" Wolfram said.

Murata blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Why?"

"You like him and he's hurt. It's a win win situation." Wolfram said as he enjoyed the sight of Shinou on the floor covered in wine.

"Wolfram! Stop smiling!" Yuuri lightly scolded as Murata made his way to Shinou.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and pouted a bit. "It's not my fault it's nice."

* * *

><p>Yumi: I'm done! I hope it's okay… probably not but I have to rush off the bed now! Please review and please be nice~ I feel like my self-confidence is falling very fast…<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Yumi: Thanks for the reviews! I forgot the last time because I was in a rush but this story has reached 100 reviews. ^.^ *happy face* Thank you for your support.

So some reviews for the last chapter were saying that I was a bit harsh on ginger. I know she was trying to help the story but her review was a bit mean and I guess I let my anger get the best of me. And stress from school isn't helping either… So I'm sorry if I was mean. I will talk with Eve about getting a beta reader but she hasn't been on for a while… like a week since her disappearance? I don't know but she has disappeared again… I'll do my best to update everyday like promised but that might not be possible when I'm dumped with homework from school. It's been a while hasn't it -.-" I'm sorry, I have to work on homework like every day!

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Shinou rubbed his head as he slowly stood, Murata helped him stand. "I thought Bielefeld was the klutz of this family." He teased.<p>

"He is!" Shinou exclaimed.

Shinou took Murata's hand and sighed, running finger's through his hair. "At least the wine doesn't smell that bad." Murata tried to lighten Shinou's mood. Shinou laughed a little at the comment.

"I guess I should change" Shinou said.

"You have spare clothes?"

"At home."

"So you're leaving?"

"No. I'll borrow something of Wolfram's."

"Aren't you bigger than him?"

"Yeah doesn't mean HE doesn't have clothes bigger than himself in that tiny frame."

"But I thought you changed his entire wardrobe"

"I know where his clothes are~"

"You're bad."

"That's why the love me."

"Do they?"

"Hey, you can love me or hate me. But if they hated me, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

"Well, Bielefeld doesn't seem to like you"

"I'm an only child so I think of Wolfram as my younger brother. I've got to pick on him. But he knows not to play when I'm serious. Which is hardly."

"Don't you think you're going over the line, just a little bit?"

"Nope" Shinou said proudly.

"Why?" Murata asked, a little confused.

"Over the line is throwing knifes at each other." Shinou said and quickly excused himself to Wolfram's bedroom.

Murata turned around to see Yuuri blushing red like a tomato while Wolfram was smirking.

'I wonder what's going on?' He thought.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Gwendal, can you be a dear and get that?" Cheri asked, a little giggly.

Gwendal sighed and nodded, He walked to the door, His hair falling down. "Oh! Hello." a lilac haired man waved, Gwendal blushed a little. 'Gunter.' He thought.

"Um, who are you?" he asked, a little confused.

"Uh, Gwendal, Wolfram's brother"

"Oh! I didn't recognize you for a moment! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"Your hair is nice and long, That must be why. May I come in?"

"O-Of course and thanks." Gunter smiled and walked in.

"You made it!" A giggly Cheri said "I was starting to think you weren't coming"

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic." The lilac haired man laughed, Shinou came down the steps in one of Wolfram's button up shirts and kahki pants.

"It's fine! As long as you come!" Cheri said and giggled.

"Hello there" Shinou said and Gunter looked at him "I'm Shinou, Wolfram's cousin"

"I'm Gunter. My, you look almost exactly like him"

"Except I'm better looking" Shinou said smugly.

"Oh? Well Shinou I like your confidence, I can't pick whose better looking since you both are two young for me." Gunter replied and walked over to the couch. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not. Go ahead" Rin said and shifted a little more to the left.

"Thanks." Gunter took a seat.

"Who wants cake?" Shinou shouted merrily as he held up the two cakes. "Strawberry shortcake or chocolate?~"

"You want both, don't you?" Yuuri teasing Wolfram about his sweets problem.

"I do but I prefer you" Wolfram purred and Yuuri blushed.

Murata coughed at how cheesy that line was.

"They're so cute!" the two mothers squealed at the same time and the others sweat dropped.

Shinou looked over at them and gave Wolfram a look that said 'Your brothers are right there.' He gave him a warning look.

"So… NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION. WHO WANTS CAKIE?"

"Me please!" Greta said, raising her hand high in the air.

"Which one who you like Chocolate or Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Strawberry please."

"Anything for the little princess." Shinou said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yuuri, do you want cake?"

"I don't really care. But I really thought you would have gotten the chocolate one~"

"I like Strawberry short cake a little more than chocolate. I love strawberries."

"I never would have guessed"

"Hey watch it. I own sarcasm." Wolfram said playfully.

"Both of you shut up and help me serve, or you don't get any."

"I still don't care"

"Why don't you get Murata to help you?" Wolfram asked.

"This isn't his party. He's a guest, Unlike you Wolf."

"Fine" Wolfram said and let go of the blushing Yuuri.

Shinou sighed and yawned, He was starting to get tired which meant he would be getting grouchy shortly.

"If you're tired, you can go home" Wolfram said, slightly concerned. Shinou was never in a good mood when he's tried. Wolfram would know, he experienced it first hand.

"I'm not tired. and I don't want to go yet." Shinou replied harshly and inwardly slapped himself.

"Do you want to escort Murata home before you go~"

Shinou sent a cold glare towards Wolfram as he picked up a knife and began cutting the cake. "Don't anger me Wolfram. "

"I'm just asking" Wolfram said, unaffected by the glare.

Shinou sighed. "No I don't wish to escort him home. I wish to escort your brothers to your boyfriend though." Shinou said with a smirk as he placed the strawberry cake on a plate and handed it to Greta. "Here you go sweetheart." He gave a big smile.

'Bipolar..'

"You already know that Brother Gwendal and Yuuri don't get along very well" Wolfram said and handed him a plate.

"Exactly why. If I weren't here, where would you be?"

"Probably not here"

"And then what's going to happen?"

"..Shut up Shino- Ahh!" Wolfram tripped over his shoe. Shinou dropped the knife and caught Wolfram by his shirt. While Wolfram caught the knife before it could cut his arm.

"Nice catch" Wolfram said sarcastically.

"Shut up, You klutz."

"I know Bielefeld was clumsy" Murata said.

"Shut up!" Wolfram said as he stood up and handed Shinou the knife.

Shinou took the knife and held it loosely. "Of course he is. It's only him afte-" Shinou was shoved into the wall by a glaring Wolfram.

"Last straw" Wolfram growled.

"Eh, Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Shinou sat on the floor and picked the knife up again. "Whatever." He said low, He was getting tired. Shinou quickly stood and washed the knife off. "Auntie this was lovely, But I must get going." Shinou said.

"Eh? Why? Is it because of Wolfie?" Cheri asked with a slight pout "And you didn't have any cake"

"I'm getting tired so I'm going home and getting some sleep" Shinou said.

"You sure you don't want to take some home?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've ate a lot today anyway so I'm not hungry." Shinou called out, Now standing outside of the door.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you" Murata said softly.

Shinou didn't catch that because he was half way up the block.

"He walks home?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't even know where he lives"

"Gee, That's lovely." Murata said.

"What? You want to know?" Wolfram asked and Murata looked away to hide his blush because it was kind of true.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure he will. My cousin sadly isn't a wimp."

"I'm not either" Yuuri said with a pout.

"Mother, would you like some cake?" Wolfram asked, ignoring what Yuuri just said.

"Sure~" Came a happy reply.

"Would anyone else like some?"

"I wouldn't mind a tiny bit." Gunter replied in a soft and quiet voice, As though he was almost uncertain.

"If you don't mind, can you also tell me Chocolate or Strawberry?"

"Chocolate."

"What about you Gunter?"

"Strawberry."

Wolfram cut the cakes and placed it on the plates.

Murata took them from Wolfram and served them.

Miko and Cheri began discussing about new dresses.

Conrad excused himself to his room.

Gwendal was playing with Greta.

"Murata, would you like cake?" Wolfram asked.

"Nahh No thanks Bielefeld I think I'm going to head out as well."

"Okay"

"Be careful"

"Miko, would you like some cake?"

"No thank you."

Murata waved and left.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Sorry for the pretty late update. I'm sure no one wants to heard my excuse but yeah. I got my report and presentation done so I don't think there will be any late updates for now~ Please review~<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Yumi: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm really glad that people like this! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Think he left cause Shinou did?" Yuuri asked.<p>

"Meh, I can care less"

"Wolfram"

"Probably, or he's a little upset about something"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

"Right."

"Yuuri, cake?"

"I'm good"

Wolfram cut a slice for himself.

Gwendal stood up and went to the kitchen, Greta in his arms. "Would you like some grape juice Greta?" He asked in a soft tone. He really had a weak spot for cute things.

"Yes please" Greta said and Gunter watched warmly as Gwendal leave with Greta.

"He has a weak spot for everything and everyone cute." Cheri commented.

"Ah... I see" Gunter said, blushing slightly.

"He'll be a wonderful father one day." Rin commented.

"Ah, yes…" Gunter said, looking down at the cake.

"Brother, want some cake?"

"No Wolfram, I'm fine."

"You haven't had anything since lunch Gwen."

"I'll make something a little later." Gwendal kneeled down and petted Greta's head handing her the juice.

"You're the opposite of Wolfie! You hardly eat sweets!"

"I'm not a very big fan of sweets"

"You're too stiff Gwendal." Cheri commented with a pout.

Gwendal walked over and petted his mother's head, Then made his way to his suit case and hair scrunchie, Pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "I'll be upstairs, I need t-"

"Gwendal?" Greta said sadly, Knowing her friend was leaving her.

"Greta. I'll take this to my room and I'll be right back down."

"Okay" Greta said, slightly upset.

Gwendal quickly went upstairs to his room.

"Don't worry Greta. Gwendal never leaves anything cute behind." Cheri said happily and crossed her legs.

"Um, okay" Greta said and sat down on the couch.

Gwendal came back faster than expected. "Wolfram, Come here for a moment."

Wolfram blinked and let go of Yuuri. "Yes Brother?"

Gwendal leaded Wolfram upstairs, To his room wear all of Wolfram's clothing laid on the floor.

"Wolfram, what happ-"

"Shinou"

"Say no more. Please remove them from my room, It looks a mess." Gwendal replied to him, Not looking his brother in the eye, Recalling the moment he had with his mother the day before.

"Sure" Wolfram said 'This is Shinou's fault! Why am I cleaning up after him!'

Gwendal left the room and walked down the steps. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked and Gwendal looked at him with a scowl "Never mind, I'll go look for him"

"Gwendal." Cheri called out.

"Yes mother?"

"Mother!" Rin and Gunter blinked.

"What's wrong?" Cheri asked.

"You two look nothing alike"

"Conrad's my son as well. They both look like their fathers though." Cheri replied simply and Gwendal stood there.

"Well their fathers must have been handsome."

"But Wolfie looks just like me!" Cheri said happily.

"That's so true!" Miko said.

"You look very young."

"Thank you, Gwendal is only 20 though."

"Really?" Gunter said in surprise.

"Yes, He's quite young, Though I swear he's like older than me the way he acts."

"I'm right here you know mother."

"Of course I know silly"

"Just making sure." Gwendal replied half heartedly.

"What time is it?" Miko asked, looking around for a clock.

"7:23!" Wolfram called out from the top steps as he came down.

"Oh, we should eat dinner soon!" Miko said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Gwendal would you be a dear and start cooking for me?"

"Alright." Gwendal said quickly.

"Shouldn't we help?"

"It's be fine, Miko. Wolfie, help Gwendal!"

"Yes mother" Wolfram said.

"I'll help too" Yuuri said.

"Can you cook?" Wolfram said.

"Stop being to stereotypical"

"Wolfie can't cook to save his life." Cheri commented.

"I can cook!"

"If you count starting the fire alarm by boiling pasta, Of course you can." Gwendal replied, For once he happened to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Wolfram said and stomped to the kitchen.

Gwendal quickly recomposed himself and followed.

Gunter sat there quietly. He was slightly fidgeting with his fingers as he stared at the floor.

Yuuri ran after Wolfram while Gwendal just calmly walked in.

The women began speaking again, Greta walking over to Gunter. "Would you like to play?"

"Um, okay. What do you want to play?"

Greta tilted her head. "Hide and seek? Or tag?"

"Um, I don't think-"

"Let's all play hide and seek!" Cheri exclaimed.

A pot was dropped in the kitchen.

"I'll take that pot dropping as Gwendal's approval. Shall we all begin?"

"I'll be it!" Greta said and ran to the wall by the tv.

"1... 2..."

Gunter blinked and quickly stood following Lady Cheri.

"The basement." Cheri whispered as she leaded Rin and Gunter to the basement passed the kitchen.

Miko slowly tiptoed upstairs and hid in Wolfram's room.

"Ready or not here I come!" Greta said happily, She began crawling on the floor to look under the table.

"Not here" Greta said and she stood up.

"Where could they be?" She asked herself, She walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen a tall purpled hair man?"

"No I haven't sorry Greta." Gwendal replied as he continued.

Greta nodded in understanding and quickly began running up the steps, Looking in the bathroom.

"Where could they be?" Greta said and looked in the master bedroom.

She looked on the floor and pouted. "I can't find them." She mumbled and quickly ran into Gwendal's room. "Not here.." She sighed and quickly went to Conrad's room knocking first

"Who is it?"

"I was wondering if anyone was hiding in your room" Greta said.

"Why would they be in my room?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

"Oh well no one is here sorry."

"Alright, Thank you."

Greta slowly made her way to Wolfram's room. She opened the door and looked around.

Greta crawled on the floor and looked under the bed. "I found you!"

"Ah, you found me!" Miko said and came out of her hiding spot "Let's go find the others!

"I think I know where! I looked everywhere upstairs. Meaning they must be. Down stairs!"

"Then let's go!" Miko said and they walked downstairs.

Greta followed happily.

"Oh where could they be?" Miko said and pointed at the curtains.

Greta slowly approached and pulled. "Nothing!" She pouted.

"Where else did you look?"

"Everywhere."

"Wolf-chan! Do you have a basement?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Let's check there.

Greta giggled as she followed Miko to the basement.

They quietly tiptoed down and turned the lights on.

"Check behind the couch" Miko whispered to Greta.

Greta nodded and looked behind the couch. "I found you! Tall pretty man!"

"Oh no! You found me" Gunter said and stood up "But you have to find the others"

"I know where they are!" Greta said proudly and ran to look behind the washer machine.

"Ah, you found me~" Cheri said and stood up "You're so smart!"

"I saw your hair while I was looking behind the couch."

Cheri pouted "Now we have to find Rin"

Greta looked around.

"Where can she be?" Greta asked and walked to the closet.

Greta opened the door.

"You found me!~"

"Yeah! I win" Greta said happily.

"She found us all!~" Cheri exclaimed as they all came up stairs from the basement.

* * *

><p>Yumi: Well, Eve is still missing but it's probably because of schooling~ So please review!<p> 


	35. Authors Note

Eve here, Just wanted to let you guys know I have given up on the show Kyo Kara Maoh, I will no longer write for it due to the fact I have lost inspiration, Please understand that I will not write something with out using my full heart so I will not do it half heartedly. I love KKM don't get me wrong but it's not in my heart anymore, I have started writing for Durarara and will continue to write for other animes. Forgive me, Yumi will continue the story..


End file.
